


2. Брачное агентство "Основной инстинкт"

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Light BDSM, M/M, Obsession, Psychic Violence, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для славы годится все.<br/>Ну, а если почти-новости становятся реалити-шоу с кровавыми подробностями. Что может быть лучше для поднятия тиражей и будущих гонораров?<br/>*<br/>Крепость измеряется по слабому звену. Вопрос лишь в том, какую боль ты согласен перенести.<br/>*<br/>Как легко одержимость превращается в ненависть. Вместо судорог экстаза и обожания – дрожь отвращения, страх и отторжение.<br/>*<br/>Это пытка – желать недосягаемое, вожделеть что-то или кого-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки и знать, что еще немного - и наткнешься на стеклянный барьер, на невидимую стену и крепостной ров. Кто-нибудь другой, обычный и нормальный человек, просто бы отступил.<br/>Но у нее был Метод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2.1. Свяжи меня, если сможешь!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



  
**_2.1. Свяжи меня, если сможешь!_ **

Дженсен Эклз, известный среди биржевых брокеров как Мидас, внезапно проснулся, пораженный абсолютно неоригинальной мыслью. Ему нужно решить личный вопрос. Заполнить пробел. И сделать это по правилам. По его правилам и на его условиях. Да, у Дженсена был достаточно безобидный, как для нашего времени фетиш. Ему нравился контроль. В прямом смысле слова. Но неявный. Игры в спальне не требуют амфитеатров. А вот правильный партнер - это жизненная необходимость. И брачное агентство «Основной инстинкт» - это деликатный ответ на все острые вопросы.

Госпожа Далила, холодная и холеная блондинка неопределенного возраста - все зависело от угла зрения. Но Дженсена это совершенно не интересовало. Он за две минуты изучил интерьер кабинета, оценил бело-синюю вазу на камине и минимум десять раз светски улыбнулся. Валькирия в пастельных шелках придирчиво расспрашивала и выпытывала, это после уже подписания и заполнения чертовой дюжины документов различной длины и конфиденциальности. Госпожа Далила будто специально усложняла все формальности и разводила волокиту – она просто наслаждалась этим процессом - неожиданно осенило Дженсена. Но от театрального хлопанья дверью его удержало фото, которое, наконец, появилось перед ним, как японский подарок, из вороха бумаг. Кандидатура была более чем подходящей. И все-таки Дженсен не удержался и спросил:

\- Это ваш постоянный клиент?

\- Нет, вы же понимаете, что эта информация секретная.

\- Сколько?

\- Нет, я не могу, это особый случай.

\- Госпожа Далила, я, надеюсь, вы не будете проверять мою лояльность такими детскими отговорками.

\- Ладно, он хочет сохранить инкогнито.

\- Политика?

\- Нет, он писатель…

\- Понятно, ему нужен адреналин и новые впечатления. Но я что-то не припоминаю его лица.

\- Он пишет под псевдонимом. Триллеры. Его последний - «Ледяное безумие» - вы точно читали.

\- Вряд ли, но неважно. Я подписываю соглашение. Назначайте встречу сегодня вечером. Я планирую очень интересные выходные.

\- Это, что манильские веревки? Какие-то они слишком белые.

\- Нет, это шнуры для развески картин – еще лучше.

\- Я думаю самое время согласовать сценарий.

\- Расслабься и доверься мастеру своего дела.

\- А почему «Ледяное безумие»?

\- Правильное название – уже половина дела.

\- А почему псевдоним женский?

\- А имя Кэтрин Треммел у вас не вызывает никаких ассоциаций?

\- Я зарабатываю деньги на Уолл-стрит, а не в читательских клубах.

\- И такие вещи ты тоже описываешь в своих романах?

\- Обычно, самое интересное я приберегаю для себя. Но могу сделать исключение.

\- Нет, лучше повтори этот фокус с языком.

\- Фокус, говорите, повторить, мистер Эклз? Еще никто и никогда так меня не оскорблял! Я не фокусник, а вы заслуживаете самого серьезного наказания!

Спальня в стиле японского минимализма, в которой обычно поддерживались спартанские восемнадцать градусов, казалось, превратилась в сауну. Белые веревочные путы на запястьях Дженсена резко контрастировали с черным покрывалом. Это напоминало бесстыжую в своей откровенности графику Обри Бердсли, но Джареду было не до художественных сравнений. Он занимался более увлекательным делом – доводил Дженсена до безумия сменой ощущений. Расплавленный воск, колотый лед, нож для разрезания писем. Обычно стоны сравнивают с музыкой, но в этот раз Джареду показалось, что он будто растворяется в хмельном дурмане – голос Дженсена пьянил и срывал остатки сдержанности и трезвого расчета. Насколько далеко они бы зашли в лабиринте наслаждений за оставшиеся пять часов, осталось неизвестным, нить Ариадны прервалась телефонном звонком с экстренного номера. И Минотавру пришлось идти и варить кофе.

\- Но ты мне скажи - на следующих выходных я смогу на тебя рассчитывать?

\- Нет, через две недели мне нужно сдавать книгу, поэтому я еще не знаю точно. На связи, мистер Эклз.

\- Надеюсь, к этому времени, вы научитесь варить настоящий кофе, мистер Падалеки.

\- Джоанна, что случилось? Закрыли авиасообщение из-за вулкана в Исландии или немцы отменили евро?

\- Нет, тут мисс Харрис…

\- Она же Турн-унд-Таксис и Кеннеди-Онассис?

\- Не знаю точно, но она такая энергичная…

\- Понятно, именно поэтому мы были когда-то знакомы. Пусть зайдет.

\- О, здравствуй, Дженсен, как интересно ты тут все переделал! Деньги не только не спят, но еще и работают на тебя!

\- Дани, ближе к делу, если это возможно.

\- Как ты знаешь, я разностороння личность. Я теперь занимаюсь пиаром.

\- И что теперь?

\- Мой клиент хочет с тобой встретиться. Ты его знаешь.

\- Дани, не темни, скажи, что нужно, и я, наконец, доем свой салат. Или ты просто хочешь уморить меня своими разговорами?

\- Эклз, имя Джаред Падалеки тебе о чем-то говорит?

\- Что?

\- Я его агент, если расставить все точки над и. Ему нужно с тобой встретиться, иначе он не сможет закончить книгу в срок. Как тесен мир, не находишь, дорогой?  
\- Что-то я не пойму. То у тебя совсем нет времени, то ты подсылаешь Дани.

\- Извини, я не знал, что вы были знакомы.

\- Мы были почти обручены. Пока…

\- Пока что?

\- Неважно, это к делу не относится. О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить. Или это замаскированное свидание? Тогда лучше перенести это на субботу. Завтра я улетаю в Гонконг.

\- Могу тебя утешить – у меня есть личный самолет.

\- А у меня - бет-мобиль. Джаред, это не смешно. Или, подожди, это правда? Так ты хочешь со мной проконсультироваться, как лучше вложить деньги, оставшиеся после покупки мини-боинга?

\- Нет, Дженсен. Я просто хочу пригласить тебя в гости. В мой дом. И провести с тобой весь день и вечер.

\- А потом на белом самолете ты увезешь меня в Гонконг?

\- Дженсен соглашайся, через неделю я заканчиваю книгу и уезжаю в Африку на сафари.

\- Будешь писать триллер «Кровавый слон» или «Укус пантеры»?

\- Ты мне не веришь и думаешь, что тут какая-то афера, так как здесь замешана Дани?

\- Что-то в таком духе, но личный самолет звучит… привлекательно. Хоть и несовременно. Скажи мне, как ты познакомился с Харрис?

\- Это грустная история – она была последней женой моего отца.

\- А два года назад он внезапно умер.

\- От сердечного приступа, принимая ванну.

\- И у безутешной вдовы вдруг открылись скрытые таланты?

\- Нет, это я ей предложил…

\- Узнаю Харрис по когтям. Это не женщина, а настоящий вампир.

\- Но как истинный джентльмен, ты не собираешься меня посвятить в подробности ваших… трений?

\- Надеюсь, один день это потерпит. Я согласен. Едем смотреть на океан. Ты мне должен обед.

\- Будем считать это авансом, - поцелуй Джареда стал очень убедительным завершением разговора.

Дженсена будто подхватил торнадо, но он потерял не красные башмачки, как Элли из Канзаса, а связь с реальностью. Он будто превратился в серебро, которое гномы переплавляют в свои волшебные мечи для эльфов, будто стал песком, на который набегает океанская волна. Но сказочное наваждение разрушила злая фея в виде недовольной Харрис.

\- Вижу, что вы договорились. Джаред, ты мне срочно нужен для разговора наедине.

\- А стучаться ты так и не научилась?

\- Эклз, может, не будешь устраивать сцены? А просто скажешь спасибо фее-крестной?

\- Джаред, о чем это она?

\- Это у нее шутки такие. Правда, Дани?

\- Да, я тут нервничаю – что с книжкой будет…

\- Я тут писатель, помнишь? И повторяю – съезди в Вегас, развейся и оставь меня в покое до конца недели.

Дженсен тем временем распорядился все важные дела перенести на завтра, а Гонконг все-таки, на всякий случай, забронировать. И как раз собирался позвонить секретарше, чтобы она принесла кофе.

\- Вегас – это хорошо, но…

\- Что опять случилось?

\- Мне нужен аванс. Ты же все равно скоро мне его дашь?

\- Дани, тебе хватит десять тысяч?

\- Да, но еще мне нужна машина. Можно, я возьму твой джип?

\- А что с розовым Мерседесом? Или лучше не говори – просто возьми ключи, и - до встречи в понедельник!  
Когда дверь за Харрис закрылась, Дженсен вспомнил, что ему нужно закрыть сейф. Но от этой рутины его вновь отвлек Джаред.

***


	2. 2.2 Я наплюю на ваши могилы

_**2.2 Я наплюю на ваши могилы** _

  
\- Вы ведь не хотите умереть, правда, мисс Харрис? Например, упасть в пустой бассейн или поскользнуться на эскалаторе, или…

\- Хватит перечислять свои фантазии! Что вам от меня нужно?

\- Мне нужно знать, где сейчас Джаред.

\- Он сейчас вне зоны доступа.

\- Вы знаете, про несчастный случай я совсем не шутила. Понимаете, о чем я?

\- Нет. И не хочу строить догадки. Для розыгрыша это слишком черный юмор.

\- Для розыгрыша?

\- Ну, вас прислал, Дженсен Эклз, я полагаю. Раньше у него было более тонкое чувство юмора.

\- Дженсен? Дженсен Росс Эклз?

\- Да, именно он, можете не разыгрывать святую невинность. От ревности у него отказывают тормоза, уж поверьте, я это прекрасно знаю.

\- Мисс Харрис, вы даже не представляете, как вы мне помогли. Всего хорошего, вдовы должны друг другу помогать.

Странная гостья уже давно покинула офис, а Даниэль Харрис осталась сидеть с тем самым чувством, которое описывает дурацкое выражение - будто кто-то прошелся по твоей могиле.

***

\- Джаред, давай все-таки отсюда выйдем. У меня в кабинете хорошая звукоизоляция, но я за себя не отвечаю.

\- Мне так нравятся твои стоны, что я не могу удержаться, чтобы не попробовать пенку с варенья.

\- Ты сделал это снова – я думал, что заставить покраснеть меня еще больше физически невозможно. Но я все-таки закрою сейф. А ты можешь вызвать машину.

\- Нет, мы поднимемся на лифте наверх. Нас там ждет вертолет.

\- Ты, конечно, не шутишь? Понятно, почему Харрис решила стать твоим агентом.

\- Не угадал, ей досталась половина папиных денег и дом на побережье.

\- Так, я все закрыл, кейс взял, ведите меня, господин авиатор!  
***  
\- Это точная информация? До понедельника мистера Эклза не будет в городе?

\- Да, но вы можете записаться для консультаций на вторую половину недели.

\- Нет, спасибо, это не нужно. Просто передайте, что госпожа Далила просит назначить встречу.

\- Я все записала, чем еще я могу вам помочь, мисс Далила?

Короткие гудки были ответом.

\- Кругом одни психи! – секретарша разражено смахнула записку со стола и полезла за шоколадным батончиком в ящик стола, поэтому от ее внимания, рассеянного от недостатка глюкозы, ускользнула тень, прошмыгнувшая в кабинет.

***  
 _Боже, как предсказуемы, эти мужчины._

_Эти тайники за картинами._

_Эта сигнализация под столом. Эти безмозглые секретарши._

_Эти великанские письменные столы и потайные двери._

_А вот это уже – привет, паранойя от мистера Эклза! – новейший сейф с двойным замком и голосовым набором. Это с налету не вскроешь, но уже ясно, что дома можно ничего не искать._

_Но для двойной проверки скатаемся и в пентхаус с видом на океан. Благо, время есть._

_Но, на всякий случай, не будем откладывать._

***  
\- Джаред, расскажи мне, как ты научился писать такие книги, за которые издатели расстаются с вертолетами?

\- Это не издатели, это папино наследство.

\- А чем он занимался?

\- Изобретениями. Оружие, космические корабли…

\- Ты меня разыгрываешь – я не слышал об изобретателе Падалеки.

\- Это мамина фамилия. Она ее не меняла.

\- Хорошо, не будем углубляться в генеалогию, лучше покажи, где тут ближайший диван с видом на океан. Жалко, что телепортацию еще не изобрели!

\- Массаж спины еще нужно заслужить, мистер Эклз!

***

_Интересный у вас сейф, мистер Эклз. Что же такое секретное там хранится – за семью печатями, в буквальном смысле?_

_Пентхаус - под самой навороченной сигнализацией. Но, по мнению Нила, то, что она ищет, скорее всего, находится в личном офисе.Эклз повернут на работе. Дома он скорее будет хранить личный дневник, интимные фото и видео._

_С Падалеки все немного сложнее – книгу он возит с собой, дома могут быть только промежуточные черновики или неотредактированная рукопись._

_Но тут на помощь приходит человеческий фактор. Эта Харрис подвернулась очень кстати. Даже не верится, что все нити, наконец, связались воедино._

_Ну, а пока продолжаем вскрывать сейф._  
***  
\- Мисс Харрис, с вами хочет поговорить лейтенант Келли.

\- По какому поводу? Через десять минут я уезжаю в Вегас.

\- По поводу обстоятельств смерти вашего мужа, мистера Истмена. Это срочно и не терпит отлагательств.

\- Но, мистер Келли…

\- Вообще-то, мисс, вам нужно обращаться ко мне - лейтенант Келли.

\- Лейтенант Келли, это не может подождать до понедельника?

\- Нет, боюсь - вам придется отменить посещение казино сегодня вечером. Разговор предстоит нам довольно длинный.

\- О чем? Дело закрыто.

\- Появились новые подробности. И для прояснения ситуации необходимо ваше присутствие.  
***  
Автоответчик

  
 _\- Джаред, надеюсь, ты прослушиваешь свой автоответчик. У меня чрезвычайная ситуация. По поводу завещания. Срочно возвращайся! Эта лейтенант Келли меня в покое просто так не оставит!_

_\- Джаред, я не понимаю, что происходит! Никакого лейтенанта Келли не существует, тем более женщины. Когда я вернулась домой, то все ящики были открыты и вещи разбросаны. Ничего не исчезло, кроме ноутбука._

_\- Джаред, у тебя дома тоже кто-то был, и твоя рукопись исчезла! Ты ведь брал собой копию?_

_\- Джаред, мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но у меня не было выбора…_

  
***

  
От океана веяло древним спокойствием и пахло йодом, водорослями и… свободой. Песок, легко поддающийся под ногами, рассыпался и не сохранял следов, как время в большом городе.

Джаред решил показать, что он умеет пускать змея – сначала они ждали, пока ветер подует в правильную сторону, потом бежали за ним, как сумасшедшие подростки, по пляжу, а потом отпустили его на волю стихии и без сил свалились на покрывало.

Песок скрипел на зубах, и сыпался из всех карманов и складок. Безумие пузырилось и било в голову, как шампанское на выпускном.

\- Теперь мы перейдем к водным процедурам, мистер Эклз.

\- Давно пора, мистер Падалеки. Соль хороша с текилой и лимоном, а не с песком на языке.

\- И, кстати, - это будет сюрприз, поэтому – вот вам шелковая повязка для глаз. Завяжите, но не вздумайте хитрить, делайте по-честному – иначе…

\- Я не хочу вас разочаровывать, мистер Падалеки. Давайте повязку.

_Невидимый наблюдатель пристально следил за водяными утехами._

_Это завораживающее зрелище напоминало ожившую картину с мифологическим сюжетом. Посейдон и похищенный принц. Андромеда и Персей._

_Помимо черной повязки на глазах, у Дженсена зафиксированы руки. Специальными кольцами к стене псевдо-грота. Ноги удерживает переплетение тонких цепочек. Сейчас в руках у Джареда - стек. Он легко проводит им по чувствительным точкам, по ключицам и напряженному прессу, и пространство над гротом заполняют томные всхлипы, через мгновение превращающиеся в еле сдерживаемые стоны._

_Джареду тоже нелегко. Он хочет превратиться в стихию, поток, смывающий все, что было до него. Его пьянит сладостный коктейль из звуков, запахов и прикосновений._

_Но легкий треск и мигание светильников безжалостно выдергивают его из нирваны. И в Лос-Анджелесе в это время года бывают перебои с электричеством._

  
***

  
Ноэль

_Как легко одержимость превращается в ненависть. Вместо судорог экстаза и обожания – дрожь отвращения, страх и отвращение. Да тебе было тошно и отвратительно – даже просто смотреть на меня потом, Дженсен, но ты ведь даже не думал, каково мне._

_Тебе прописали лечение гипнозом и антидепрессантами, а я бы получил срок за сталкерство и преследования. Этого не было. Но каждую чертову ночь ты снился мне. И смеялся надо мной – у тебя опять ничего не получилось! Ты неудачник! Три с половиной десятка тысяч часов ночных кошмаров, от них не спасают ни прозак, ни дипак, ни ксанакс, ни психотерапия, ни прыжки с парашютом!_

_А сейчас я хорошо подготовился к нашей встрече. О, поверь, Дженсен, я буду очень изобретательным! Ты ответишь мне за каждую минуту этого кошмара, в которую превратилась жизнь без тебя!_

_И никакой Джаред Падалеки мне в этом не помешает_!  
***  
\- Нил! – голос Джареда доносится как из-под воды. – Нил, где ты? Что там со светом?  
***  
\- Сейчас Нил разберется, что там за проблемы, а мы пока можем погреться у камина.

\- Неплохо было еще что-нибудь съесть или вы обычно морите новых гостей голодом, мистер Падалеки, пока они не пройдут тест на выживание?

\- Вообще-то нет, но идея заманчивая. Для следующей встречи. А пока мы просто съедим чего-то острого итальянского или выпьем сладкого французского…

\- Пицца с шардонне – забавное сочетание.

\- За такие капризы вы лишаетесь банного халата, тут тепло и недалеко идти, а я посижу- посмотрю, - шлепок по еще мокрому после приключений в гроте телу оказался неожиданно громким.

Он вдруг превратил Дженсена в диковинного леопарда: розово-телесного с обычно почти невидимыми веснушками, которые, будто одуванчики весной рассыпались по всей спине, плечам и ниже – как след из хлебных крошек для Гензель и Гретель. Джаред выждал полминуты и пошел следом, по дороге развязывая халат. У камина и рядом с Дженсеном одежда будет совершенно излишней.


	3. 2.3 Смерть и немного любви

_**2.3 Смерть и немного любви** _

  
Автоответчик

  
_\- Где ты, Нил? Перезвони! Это срочно!_

_\- Нил, перезвони обязательно. Нам необходимо обсудить дальнейший план._

_\- Нил, я все о тебе знаю!_  
***

_Недаром я решила обыскать квартиру этого красавчика Эклза. Удивительно - сколько компромата люди хранят дома по доброй воле. Какие забавные фотографии. Из разряда – никому не показывайте и никогда больше не снимайтесь у этого фотографа._

_Вот это уже - мечта педофила, а не фотосессия._

_А вот это - что это за черный конверт? Не может быть! Так, вот в чем твой интерес! Ну, ты и ревнивый засранец, Нил Тальбот! Ты сводишь личные счеты, а меня собирался оставить в дураках!_

_Все – отсюда нужно убираться, сейчас сюда приедет полиция! Черт, уже стучат в дверь, думай Лайла, думай! Ладно, сыграем в игру «Сами мы неместные», тем более, что Дженсен с Падалеки на сутки точно - вне зоны доступа._

_Блефовать – так по-крупному! И будет законное основание – все тут изучить в спокойной обстановке. Берем халатик, убираем сумку под стол, растрепываем волосы и … открываем дверь с видом разбуженного филина._

_И главное – говорить с британским акцентом._

\- Мисс…, что вы здесь делаете?

\- Я миссис Бенбери - новая домработница мистера Эклза, он так торопился, что не сказал мне, как снять сигнализацию.

\- А как можно связаться с мистером Эклзом?

\- О, боюсь это невозможно, он сейчас в отъезде. Надеюсь, вы не подозреваете, что я грабитель?

\- Миссис Бенбери, у вас должны быть рекомендации. Кто их может подтвердить? Из тех, кто сейчас в городе или просто доступен по телефону?

\- Мисс Харрис, агент Джареда Падалеки, вы же его знаете, лейтенант?

\- Я не лейтенант, миссис Бенбери…

\- Но скоро им станете, я так думаю.

\- Миссис Бенбери, позвоните, все-таки мисс Харрис или вам придется проехать с нами в участок. Хоть я и знаю, кто такой Джаред Падалеки, но мы не можем тут стоять весь день.

\- О, извините, проходите, а я пойду, поищу свой телефон – вы же понимаете, я тут еще не совсем освоилась.

Дани, будь умницей и возьми трубку! Иначе кому-то не поздоровится!

***

\- Мы будем сейчас есть семифреддо ? Джаред, я и не знал, что ты сластена.  
***  
Ноэль

  
 _Невозможно привыкнуть к холоду и смириться с тем, что тобой пренебрегли._

_Месть, это действительно то блюдо, с которым не сравнится никакое миндальное итальянское мороженое! Неспроста все так удачно складывается – они оба в моих руках, хоть они об этом еще и не догадываются, но тем сладостнее станет миг расплаты!_

_С этого острова уже никто не вернется в город. Круг замкнется._  
***  
\- Нил, так что там с генератором и что у нас с телефонами?

\- Еще полчаса нужно потерпеть, генератор включился, но полетел предохранитель. А телефонный кабель я сейчас проверю.

***

Дженсен

  
Опять откуда-то накатило это мерзкое чувство, или скорее ощущение, что за мной кто-то следит. Вспомнились уже давно забытые события с тем безумным поклонником.  
Когда было единственное желание – все поменять, бросит, уехать в Канаду или на Аляску, где никому нет дела, как ты выглядишь. Но, как правильно объяснил психотерапевт, назначенный для реабилитации, от себя не убежишь. И поэтому сменился только город и работа. Потом я выкупил все негативы. Но не уничтожил их – для постоянного напоминания об этом, что это было не сном и не кошмаром, а просто тем, что должно остаться в прошлом.

***

Даниль

  
Черт, где-то я уже слышала этот запах. Это не духи для девочек. Это дама-иностранка. Как же ее Лилу, Лали…  
И телефон разрывается. Ладно, нужно отвлечься. Номер неизвестен. Пропущенных звонков – ни одного. Буду надеяться на писательскую паранойю. И да – ответить настойчивому анониму.  
  
\- Дани, слушай внимательно и не перебивай, ты подтвердишь, что знаешь меня, как миссис Бенбери - экономку Дженсена Эклза, а я помогу тебе вернуть рукопись.

\- Кто это?

\- Дани, мы разговаривали сегодня утром.

\- Госпожа Далила?

\- Да, а сейчас миссис Бенбери - экономка Дженсена Эклза.

\- Сейчас с тобой будет разговаривать детектив Коллинз…

**

Ноэль

  
_Я каждую ночь представляю, как сначала ты презрительно усмехнешься и презрительно вздернешь бровь в притворном недоумении-неузнавании. А потом хочу увидеть твое лицо, что с ним случиться спустя несколько часов, посвященных не рафинированным утехам или изысканному бондажу шелковыми шарфами, а обычным, старым добрым пыткам. Их протестировало не одно поколение палачей, инквизиторов и прочих дознавателей. И твои пронзительно-зеленые, кукольные, ненастоящие глаза, подернутся пленкой боли, станут как неспелый крыжовник или заболоченный пруд. И тогда до тебя дойдет, кто я! Кто твой господин и повелитель на самом деле! Кто, действительно, имеет право, как истинный хозяин, наказывать тебя и учить угождать. Твои красивые руки исполосует острая сталь. Белую кожу покроет вязь из кровавых узоров. Как причудливая изморозь. Только теплая. Пока. И все это будет лишь прелюдией._

_А сейчас, сейчас эти глаза сводят с ума. Как манящие огоньки в болотных топях. Как притаившиеся в речном иле голодные аллигаторы. Зачем человеку такие глаза! Но довольно причитаний и сентиментальных путешествий в прошлое! Сейчас они не замечают никого. Мир сжался до комнаты, а солнце превратилось в камин, но гигантский метеорит уже в пути и никакая сила его не остановит!_

\- Нил, черт побери, где ты?  
***  
\- Детектив Коллинз, я, наконец, дозвонилась до мисс Харрис…

\- Прекрасно, но где гарантия, что это действительно она? Пусть приезжает с документами. И где, кстати, ваши документы, миссис Бенбери?

\- У мистера Эклза, для получения вида на жительство, как я полагаю. А мисс Харрис я сейчас попрошу приехать с документами.

\- Не трудитесь, миссис Бенбери, вы такая же экономка мистера Эклза, как я детектив полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

\- Что?

\- Я детектив, просто частный.

\- А сигнализация?

\- Это долго объяснять, лучше скажите правду, что вы здесь делаете? И, быть может, мы станем партнерами.

\- Все равно я ничего не понимаю.

И тут в дверь громко застучали.

***  
\- Пока Нил колдует с генератором, мы можем погулять по пляжу.

\- У нас нет собаки-колли и шариков. И будет ромком без Дженнифер Энистон. Открытие года…

\- Ты просто трусишь, так как не умеешь плавать, правильно?

\- Джаред, я тебе уже так надоел, что ты хочешь меня утопить? Или защекотать насмерть?

\- Нет, мне нравится, когда ты мокрый и… соленый, Дженсен.

\- Если забыть о песке, это очень привлекательное предложение, мистер Падалеки.

\- Тогда займемся серфингом – волны как раз подходящие. Я тебя научу…

\- Не получится, я предпочитаю что-то покрупнее и посолиднее, когда нахожусь на воде – яхту, например.

\- Опять капризы, мистер Эклз! Список ваших прегрешений растет в геометрической прогрессии. Тогда просто выйдем на террасу, пока я думаю о том, как поступить с вами, мистер Эклз, и посмотрим в телескоп. Вот халат…

Тут все снова затрещало и осветилось полной иллюминацией – невидимый Нил, наконец, починил генератор, трель телефона подтвердила, что и с телефонным кабелем все в порядке. Панорамное окно создавало иллюзию, что вы не в закрытом помещении, а на берегу океана. Лишь практическое отсутствие привычного шума прибоя и криков чаек подтверждало, что это архитектурный фокус и прихоть хозяина виллы. Пока Джаред отрывисто разговаривал по телефону, Дженсен накинул белый махровый халат, но не стал завязывать пояс, и направился к террасе и телескопу.

Чернильно-синее небо уже было усыпано звездами, слегка затянутыми облачной дымкой – такое можно увидеть только над океаном. Дженсен так углубился в тестирование возможностей телескопа, что не услышал, как Джаред закончил свою беседу и тихо подошел к нему. Но жар тела, который пробивался даже через махровую преграду, как и нежный поцелуй за ухо, все-таки отвлекли его от импровизированного похода в планетарий. Джаред не ограничился поцелуем, руки скользнули к талии, где полы расходились, как театральный занавес. Джаред наслаждался тем, как точно Дженсен попал по всем тактильным триггерам, его запахом, его стонами, его непокорностью и капризами. Руки безошибочно находили все чувствительные места – Дженсен буквально плавился от его прикосновений.

Камин уже почти затух, потянуло прохладой, и Джаред решил, что пора бы им освоиться уже и в спальне, на втором этаже. Там, конечно, не было такого красивого вида, но зеркальный потолок и круглая кровать размера кинг-сайз замечательно могли отвлечь от этого факта. Но туда еще нужно было дойти. А это оказалось очень трудной задачей – лестница-пандус оказалась удачным плацдармом для экспериментов с поцелуями, прикосновениями и завязанными глазами.


	4. 2.4 Идеальное убийство: похороны викинга

_**2.4 Идеальное убийство: похороны викинга** _

  
Ноэль

  
_Рецепт идеального убийства сродни правильному рецепту слоеного теста. Тоже относится и к рецепту настоящей мести. Импульсивная горячность хороша при рубке дров, а для мести нужна железная выдержка и стальная воля, как у самураев и, в этом случае, скорее – камикадзе._

_Никто не уйдет с этого острова живым. Это будут похороны викингов. Но сначала это будет кровавая и грязная охота, когда жертве не уйти от охотника, ведь она даже не подозревает, что на ней нарисована мишень, а снайпер уже приготовил свою винтовку. И никакой форы, и никакой пощады и снисхождения. Тактика выжженной земли. В живых останется только один._

_Но довольно риторики и пафоса. Пора провести подготовку. Подпортить романтическую идиллию голубкам. Добавить кайенского перца в это приторное до ломоты в зубах маршмеллоу. Еще полчасика неги и расслабленных кувырканий, а потом… Потом придет расплата. Зеркальная комната идеально подходит для начала кровавой мистерии._  
 _А пока можно пойти съесть бутерброд. Им-то сейчас точно не до еды._

_Он достает белый пластиковый цилиндр – основной ингредиент адского коктейля: импровизация – это хорошо сделанное домашнее задание. Вырубить двух здоровенных мужиков в одиночку – это возможно лишь с помощью маленьких белых друзей._

_Средство действует постепенно. Сон будет глубоким, но недолгим. А пробуждение – просто отвратительным. Уж он об этом позаботится со всей тщательностью и старанием._

***  
\- Какое еще сотрудничество, мистер Коллинз или фамилия у вас тоже другая?

\- Госпожа Далила, послушайте…

\- Что? Откуда вы взяли это имя?

\- Я давно придерживаюсь такого принципа, очень полезного для жизни в этом городе – знать все о тех людях, которых не можешь назвать друзьями, но и не хочешь перейти им дорогу.

\- И что же говорит вам информация о моей скромной особе?

\- У вас множество врагов, которые умерли бы от счастья, заполучив вашу «черную книжку», в которой, по слухам, у вас хранится компромат на все значимые в этом городе фигуры. Да, вы сильная женщина, но у вас есть слабости… Точнее одна. И вот именно из-за нее вы здесь.

\- Мистер Коллинз, вы явно неместный, а Интернетом сейчас умеет пользоваться даже ручной хорек, не говоря уже о деревенщине из…

\- Техаса. Интернет тут совсем не причем. Это…

\- Работа, и кто же заказчик? Можете описать, даже без подробностей, я пойму.

\- Помните покерный турнир в отеле «Альгамбра»?

\- Когда главный куш забрали неизвестные и неуловимые грабители в масках? Конечно, я читаю газеты, когда пью утренний кофе.

\- Тогда еще пропала одна туристка из Сан-Антонио…

\- И какое отношение имеет эта древняя история ко мне?

\- Вы любите играть - в рулетку, и, как истинно одержимый игрок, верите в существование «системы». И есть люди, которые считают, что Дженсен Эклз не просто мастерски играет на бирже и, как Мидас, превращает все свои акции в золото, но еще и разработал «систему» для казино.

\- Для Техаса вы слишком умны.

\- Сознаюсь, я из Майами.

\- Узнаю почерк Виктора Ласло.

\- Вот мы и познакомились.

И тут в дверь сначала постучали, а потом послышался слегка охрипший, но все равно узнаваемый голос Даниль Харрис.

***

\- Наверное, нам нужно что-то съесть, если ты не увлекаешься сомнофилией…

\- Сегодня я увлекаюсь Дженсеном Эклзом. И волшебными кнопочками.

\- А поточнее, мистер Оз. Как-то кнопочки - это не очень съедобно, если ты не астронавт или робот.

\- Вот я нажимаю здесь и здесь, и через пять минут – все, что требуется для прожорливой саранчи под псевдонимом гости!

\- Джаред, признайся - тебя на самом деле зовут Питер Пэн!

\- Нет, я протестую! Или тогда ты Венди!

\- Для начала тебе нужно научиться летать, лучше посмотри - твой невидимый помощник явно переоценивает наши аппетиты!

  
***

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Харрис, это просто прекрасно, что вы смогли все-таки приехать. Вот этот детектив хотел с вами поговорить…

\- Я его знаю, и вы не детектив!

\- А вы не мисс Харрис!

«Мисс Харрис» презрительно фыркнула и бодрым шагом направилась к дивану, занимающему почти половину великанской гостиной. Видно было, что она прекрасно здесь ориентируется, но истинное состояние и смятение выдавали побелевшие костяшки на руках. Она села-прилегла и закинула ноги на спинку. Потом тяжело вздохнула и произнесла голосом с тягучим южным акцентом, совершенно непохожим на ее обычный отрывистый тон:

\- Ладно, ваша взяла. Колитесь – что надо?

\- Мисс Харрис, давайте я буду называть вас привычным именем, нас с Госпожой Далилой интересует код от сейфа мистера Эклза.

\- А эта клюшка здесь, каким боком?

\- Мисс Харрис, предлагаю вам быстрее делиться информацией, если она у вас есть, а не тянуть кота за хвост. У меня тут и кляп, и веревки под рукой.

\- Видала я таких - смелых и остроумных в пустыне, на закате, с пулей в голове!

\- Мисс Харрис, мистер Коллинз, просто пытался по-своему, по-техасски, оптимизировать этот процесс, но, как это типично для мужчин, только все испортил…

\- Госпожа Далила, свои медовые речи приберегите лучше для глупых овец из Айовы и телят из Оклахомы. Да на вас обоих негде пробы ставить! И вообще – Эклз уже три раза мог сменить код, во-первых, и что мне будет с этого, во-вторых!

\- Ласло не узнает, кто навел таинственных грабителей на его куш в «Альгамбре».

\- А причем здесь я? Я вообще в «Плейбое» тогда снималась.

\- Это будет трудно доказать с отрезанным языком и перебитыми ногами…

\- Я согласен с госпожой Далилой, это будет интересный поворот сюжета.

\- Да вы просто парочка маньяков! Что я вам сделала?

\- Не то время, не то место…

\- Такая карма, дорогая.

\- Так что предпочитаете – внеплановая сессия БДСМ или маленькая услуга?

\- Маленькая услуга – это познакомить с Пэрис Хилтон, а не сдать сейф бывшего жениха двум уголовникам-шантажистам. Вы даже не знаете, где этот сейф!

\- Мисс Харрис, вам пора перейти к действиям, я не могу больше слушать эту пародию на Скарлет…

Мисс Харрис слегка не рассчитала силы и чуть не упала с дивана, попытавшись с него встать – журнальный столик сдвинулся вместе с ковром, и там обнаружилась небольшая дверца – напольный сейф.

\- Говорите код или я вас привяжу к балкону вверх ногами!

\- Боже, какие страсти, в вашем возрасте – это опасно и может привести к параличу!

\- Код!

\- Год основания США, его инициалы и 42.

Звук выстрела заглушил скрип открывающейся с натугой металлической дверцы сейфа.


	5. 2.5 Pulp fiction: Фламандская доска

_**2.5 Pulp fiction: Фламандская доска** _

  
Джаред решил все-таки лично проверить, что там с электричеством и телефонной связью – невидимый Нил вдруг перестал отзываться. Да и погода как-то резко испортилась – яркая синь сменилась грязными разводами и клубящимися тучами, которые принесли не дождь, а настоящий ливень.

Дженсен задернул шторы, когда Джаред, накинув черный халат, ушел наводить порядок в доме, и укрылся белым пледом. Сначала накатила легкая и приятная усталость, которая сменилась противным тревожным ощущением – как будто смотришь ужастик и знаешь, что сейчас случится что-то страшное. Он не знал, откуда появилось это чувство опасности. Словно вернулись старые кошмары, давно изгнанные терапией и антидепрессантами. Будто они таились где-то в глубине и мгновенно вышли на свет, привлеченные грозой и дождем. Как истинные чудовища из мрака. Почти мгновенно заболела голова как при мигрени, во рту пересохло, и руки стали холодными, как тающий лед. Дженсен уже стал вспоминать, куда он положил свои таблетки «на экстренный случай», как тут вернулся недовольный и слегка растерянный Джаред. Нил куда-то пропал. Было впечатление - что-то произошло. Что-то непонятное и зловещее.

\- Как в плохом детективе. Это какой-то абсурдный розыгрыш, - Джаред раздраженно ходил по комнате, но когда ничего не услышал в ответ, посмотрел внимательнее на Дженсена.

И мигрень, как назло, снова активизировалась.

\- Что с тобой? Ты побелел, как будто сейчас упадешь в обморок.

\- Трудно упасть, если уже лежишь. Но ты прав, что-то мне нехорошо.

\- Голодный обморок? – Джаред попытался пошутить, но прикосновение к влажной и холодной, несмотря на шерстяной плед, руке Дженсена сбило даже намек на фривольный настрой.

\- Ты весь дрожишь. Все – к черту Нила, у него бывают заскоки, но сейчас ты меня волнуешь намного больше. Пойду - сделаю тебе горячего чая, или ты предпочитаешь кофе?

\- Джаред, мне поможет только гильотина.

\- Мистер Эклз, я приказываю - перестаньте говорить глупости. Посмотрите на меня, мистер Эклз – мне нужно проверить температуру. Так я и знал – лоб холодный. Это нервная лихорадка. А у меня есть секретное средство от нее.

\- Мистер Падалеки, вы вгоните в краску и мумию!

\- Нет, это не то, что вы подумали, мистер Эклз! Но тепло, тепло…

\- Перестаньте меня щекотать, мистер Падалеки!

\- Я тут раздаю указания, если вы вдруг забыли, мистер Эклз! Это одеяло тут явно лишнее.

\- О, такие указания меня устраивают! Джаред, это работает! О, мистер Падалеки, у вас просто волшебные пальцы!

\- А сейчас станет еще лучше, и ты мне расскажешь все секреты, дорогой мистер Бонд! Держитесь крепко, мы взлетаем!  
…  
\- Ничто не окупит такой массаж ног! И теперь я хочу кофе и настоящий обед!

\- Все в ваших руках, мистер Эклз, вы можете так со мной расплатиться – омлет и креп-сюзет будут хорошим авансом для приготовления кофе по-турецки!

\- По-турецки? Я хочу капуччино. И круассаны с клубникой и сливками.

\- О, я вижу, пациент стремительно выздоравливает и уже капризничает. Список ваших прегрешений растет как внешний долг США.

\- Все – я лучше пойду на кухню и сделаю омлет и гренки по-французски.

\- А креп-сюзет? У меня есть прекрасные сливки или лучше – мед?

\- Для этого у меня не хватит терпения, мистер Падалеки. Показывайте, где кухня, пока ваш чудо- массаж действует.

\- У нас будет ужин при свечах и на спиртовой горелке пока Нил не появится.

\- А что, кстати, с ним случилось?

\- Непонятно, но такое уже было и раньше. Мисс Харрис попросила его взять на работу, он сын ее дальней родственницы.

\- Джаред, ты серьезно поверил этому рассказу в духе Диккенса?

\- Обычно, тут находится еще три человека, но я захотел провести тихий уик-энд. А у Нила никого в Лос-Анджелесе нет, поэтому он согласился поработать целый день.

\- Рискованно.

\- Теперь я это вижу, но это же не смертельно, я надеюсь.

Громкий пронзительный крик и грохот бьющегося стекла были однозначным ответом на эту гипотезу. Чайка врезалась в стекло террасы и сбила крыльями пустые стаканы со столика. Недовольно фырча, птица повернулась и улетела в более приветливое место.

\- Я всегда забываю, что они кричат почти как люди.

\- В любом случае, я пойду на кухню, а ты посмотри в комнате Нила – может, все-таки он там.

\- Нет, на кухню мы пойдем вдвоем, поедим, а потом будем исследовать дом с фонариком. Нужно вырубить генератор ненадолго.

\- Командуйте, капитан Джек Спарроу!

\- Это гнусная ложь и происки завистников - у меня нет золотых зубов, лорд Эклз! Могу продемонстрировать на практике.

\- А татуировки - в интересных или укромных местах? Капитан, не дайте молодому дворянину умереть от любопытства во цвете лет!

\- Милорд, давайте мы поедим сухарей и солонины, а уже потом разберемся с подробностями моей бурной жизни.

\- Как скажете, ваша светлость. Кстати, вам не холодно в полотенце и босиком?

\- Я не откажусь от вашего камзола, капитан, если он у вас есть, это будет очень любезно. Мои цвета – алый и черный.

\- На ваше счастье, мы недавно захватили, целый корабль тканей. Прошу в трюм.

Они, смеясь и целуясь, дошли до гардеробной Джареда. Дженсен выбрал себе черный халат из вороха всех основных цветов спектра, а Джаред стал беспокойно принюхиваться. Какой-то непонятный запах. Не может быть! Джаред нагнулся и попробовал пальцем пол возле порога в гардеробную.

\- Дженсен, здесь кровь. Много крови. Стой здесь и никуда не выходи!

\- Это, наверно, что-то случилось с Нилом…

Больше Дженсен ничего не сказал, так как у него потемнело перед глазами. У него подогнулись ноги, как у тряпичной куклы, как у марионетки, которую отпустил кукольник. Джаред еле успел его подхватить, но фонарик выпал из руки и покатился дальше по коридору, размазывая кровавые пятна в причудливый и зловещий узор.

Черные мушки – аура перед обмороком – сгустились в черный рой с расплывающимся кровавым пятном. Все всегда начинается с невинных просьб и практически деловых предложений. Но то, что следует дальше. Эти воспоминания до сих пор вызывают красную пелену перед глазами.

\- Дженсен, Дженсен! Ты со мной? – голос Джаред долетал как из-под воды.  
***  
 _Этот голос. Голос человека, помешавшегося на своей идее фикс. С одной стороны он отчетливо осознает, что это иллюзия и блажь, а с другой – готов перегрызть горло любому, кто помешает эту манию, это наваждение, сделать реальностью. Сотни часов слежки. Тысячи снимков с ним._

_Стена, покрытая ковром из фотографий – полоса снимков, состоящая из глаз, полоса - из рук, полоса - из улыбок._  
 _Полоса - со спящим Дженсеном. Потолок, разрисованный его инициалами. Пачки писем. Видеозаписи, где Дженсен ходит, разговаривает с друзьями, дурачится для фотосессий._

_Все фотосессии. Для всех этих дурацких глянцевых журналов. Для дамочек, которым по вкусу «свежее мясо». Для девочек, которые обвешают постерами свою комнату. Для бизнесменов в итальянских костюмах, которые будут искать в ночном клубе хотя бы твое бледное подобие._

_И для твоего преследователя, для сумасшедшего сталкера, который помешался на тебе до такой степени, что в один непрекрасный день просто тебя похитил. Чтобы никто не смог забрать у него «его Дженсена». Его игрушку для кровавых фантазий, для липкого шепота и безумного обожания. Дженсена от всех подробностей этого «Черного уик-энда», как назвал эти сорок часов боли и унижения его психотерапевт, спас его низкий болевой порог. «Любимчик камеры», как его окрестила бульварная пресса, потерял сознание через несколько часов «общения с поклонником». Его спасло чудо._

_И теперь он точно знает: лучший способ сосредоточиться, когда ты почти умер - настроиться на месть._

\- Дженсен, Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? – Лицо Джареда из отдаленного размытого пятна трансформировалось, получило резкость и четкость. Одновременно Дженсен почувствовал, что на полу холодно, нога у него затекла, и губу он себе прикусил до крови.

\- Ты что-то говорил о крови. Я правильно тебя понял, Джаред? – у Дженсена все еще звенело в ушах, голос отдавался тупой пульсирующей болью над глазами, как колокол.

\- Я подозреваю, что кто-то сюда пробрался, правда, непонятно, как, и хотел добраться до нас, а Нил попал под руку. Дженсен, ты меня напугал. Больше так не делай – я себе не прощу, что заморил тебя до голодного обморока!

\- Джаред, успокойся. Это не от голода. И сейчас неважно, почему. Гораздо важнее – что случилось с Нилом, где он и неизвестный, допустим, грабитель?

\- Твои перечисления звучат очень успокаивающе, но, давай все же дойдем до кухни – я умираю от голода, а потом будем искать ответы на твои вопросы.

\- Принимается. Ставки сделаны – ставок больше нет. И еще – мне нужны тапочки. Ноги замерзли, как у мертвеца.

\- У тебя за спиной полная коробка тапочек для гостей. Только…

\- Ты шутишь – тапочки с кошачьими мордами?

\- Там еще есть кролики, мистер Эклз.

\- Нет, спасибо, предпочитаю черных котов – под цвет халата.

Джаред подобрал фонарик, вытер его об полотенце и пошел по коридору, Дженсен следовал за ним, страхуя себя прикосновениями к стене. Кошачьи тапки смешно скрипели, а полуосвещенный коридор с кровавыми следами напоминал о каком-то старом фильме. То ли классический Хичкок, то ли просто стилизация под «нуар». Голос Джареда вывел Дженсена из минутной задумчивости.

\- Мне это совершенно не нравится. Тут слишком много крови для легкого ранения. Нил - неизвестно где, а по дому, возможно, разгуливает маньяк и …

\- Джаред, смотри под ноги. И я что-то не пойму - мы же шли на кухню, а теперь мы поднимаемся наверх.

\- Я думаю – надо сначала проверить комнату Нила…

Дженсен ничего не успел ответить, лишь успел удивиться – откуда свет.


	6. 2.6 Взгляд Медузы

**_2.6 Взгляд Медузы_ **

Дверь была открыта, а комната ярко освещена. Джаред выключил уже ненужный фонарик, стремительно вошел внутрь, как Дженсен увидел нож у порога. И тело. Видимо, это Нил.

Нож. Дженсен прекрасно запомнил это лезвие – трудно забыть любимую игрушку маньяка-похитителя. Зазубрины лезвия покрыты бурыми пятнами, широкая, витая, черно-серебристая ручка с оскаленной пастью пантеры. И в довершение ожившего кошмара десятилетней давности – татуировка на кисти Нила. Уже слегка размытая от времени, но вполне четко различимая по темному контуру и проработанному рисунку, Медуза Горгона. А извивающихся змей на ее голове неизвестный мастер тату разместил на пальцах.

У Дженсена все закружилось перед глазами – сознание милосердно его покинуло. Когда он пришел в себя, то понял что лежит в спальне Джареда – раздетый и укрытый чем-то невесомым и пушистым. Возле ночника – стакан с водой и сок. А самого хозяина спальни нигде поблизости видно не было. Мерзкая слабость и противный вкус во рту напомнили о том, что произошло. И Дженсена накрыла черная и удушливая волна паники. Зубы словно выстукивали азбуку Морзе, а сам он, несмотря на пуховое одеяло, покрылся с ног до головы холодным потом.

«Приступ паники», - из небытия десяти прошедших лет в памяти возник голос психотерапевта, - «Это закономерно и абсолютно нормально для вашего случая. С ней просто нужно научиться справляться. Как диких зверей усмиряют дрессировщики, так и паникой можно управлять с помощью специальных приемов. Я вас научу, как это делать». Дженсен глубоко вдохнул – биение пульса и гул в голове поутихли – и он услышал шаги. Это должен был быть Джаред.

\- Дженсен, как ты?

Одновременно с этими словами полумрак сменился яркой вспышкой – все лампочки снова загорелись в полную силу. А вдалеке послышался грохот - как будто кто-то хотел выбраться из запертой комнаты.

\- Я пойду, посмотрю, что там, а ты не вставай.

Джаред вытащил из шкафа клюшку для гольфа и решительно направился к источнику непонятных звуков. Дженсен еще немного полежал, а потом, следуя совету мисс Маат, встал и мысленно похвалил себя за предусмотрительность – все необходимое держать под рукой. Джинсы, нож и швейцарский нож на лодыжке. Победить страх можно только в открытой схватке, но «план Б» никогда не будет лишним.

\- Дженсен, не выходи, тело исчезло!

***

Нил

Забавно было наблюдать за тем, как мечется Джаред, приводя в чувство Дженсена.

Что, красавчик, думал – раз у тебя есть вилла на берегу океана и личный вертолет, то ты можешь заполучить Дженсена. Но это не так! Дженсен - мой! Он принадлежит мне, как и месть, которую пришлось планировать так долго и почти без надежды на успех. Сейчас этот триллерописец узнает, что такое настоящий кошмар!

***

\- Очень смешно смотреть, как разные люди реагируют на звук выстрела…

\- Какой идиот делает выстрел рингтоном на мобильник?

\- Прекращаем заниматься ерундой и начинаем думать, как открыть сейф, во-первых, и какова вероятность того, что система там, в-нулевых.

\- Детектив Коллинз, а вы всегда носите пистолет во внутреннем кармане?

\- Мисс Харрис, у вас далеко ключи от вертолета?

  
***

Свет вновь потух. Было слышно только, как что-то капает. И это была кровь. Она сочилась из потолка. Дженсен решил не просто не думать об этом. Он достал маскировочный карандаш – когда-то его кузен, бывший «морской котик», подарил его как сувенир – он выглядел как обычная ручка – и показал, как нужно делать маскировку в полевых условиях. Дженсен запомнил. Он тогда много всего запоминал, чтобы вытеснить из снов потоки крови, которые текли из рук безликого похитителя, который только с отвратительным шипением все повторял: «Дженсен, тебе не скрыться от меня». Ему довольно быстро удалось освоить несколько видов единоборств. И до остервенения тягал железо в тренажерном зале, пока в один прекрасный день не удивился, посмотрев на свое отражение в зеркале – вместо «золотого мальчика» на него смотрел «крепкий орешек». Но Рэмбо в виде образца его не привлекал. Ему больше подошел вариант «Умницы Уилла Хантинга».

Дженсен решил еще раз сделать «перезагрузку». «Железо» сменили гольф и бассейн. Тогда же он поступил в колледж, как и хотели родители, стал учиться на экономическом. Тогда же он стал играть. Покер заменил ему стрельбища и сафари. Потом после нескольких «недоразумений» с «крышей» казино, после которых греческий нос приобрел римскую горбинку, он решил направить силы на легальное применение своих сил. Относительно, конечно. Биржа, трейдерство, «мировой кризис» – весь этот «рабоче-экономический» адреналин он сжигал потом во всевозможных тематических клубах. Но не проходило и недели, чтобы снова к нему не возвращался этот кошмар. Нож и татуировка. И голос, шепчущий, что «здесь нет вариантов - ты моя идеальная половина».

Сам для себя Дженсен уже давно решил, что он «функционирующий трудоголик с адреналиновой аддикцией». И ему нужен был очень сильный и уверенный в себе спарринг-партнер, чтобы не сорваться. Джаред, похоже, идеально подходил по этим критериям.

И вот теперь все начинает напоминать плохой детектив. Вот и разгадка происходящего! Теперь он был точно уверен. Этот мелодраматизм, игры с киноцитатами явно указывали на то, что Нил – он же его похититель – по своим каким-то причинам разыгрывает эту черную комедию. Без хэппи-энда, скорее всего. Поэтому нужно найти Джареда – объяснить ему ситуацию, найти «Нила» - справиться с ним, и, главное, сохранять спокойствие, насколько это возможно. А вот когда он доберется до «Нила», обезвредит и надежно его зафиксирует, то он обязательно проверит, насколько острые лезвия делают в Швейцарии. Джаред, где же ты?

Дженсен бесшумно крался по коридору. Когда идешь босиком, специальным «индейским шагом», то очень легко застать противника врасплох. Но к счастью это был живой и относительно невредимый Джаред.

***


	7. 2.7. Некоторым людям гораздо уютней в аду

**_2.7. Некоторым людям гораздо уютней в аду_ **

\- Зачем Вам вертолет, мистер Коллинз? Вам не дают покоя лавры Джека Бауэра?

\- Сейф издевательски пуст, полиция очень скоро сюда приедет, я думаю - в наших интересах убраться отсюда как можно быстрее.

\- А может у него есть потайное дно или…

\- Мисс Харрис, госпожа Далила, если мы через десять минут не уберемся отсюда к чертовой матери, то нам гарантирован очень неприятный разговор с полицией!

Даниль Харрис тем временем неуловимым движением нажала на скрытую панель. Фальш-стена отъехала в сторону.

\- Лифт на вертолетную стоянку на крыше. Прошу.

Мисс Харрис дождалась, пока непрошенные гости зашли внутрь, и бросила под ноги Коллинзу связку ключей, которые успели пролететь через щель стремительно закрывающихся дверей лифта:

\- Я боюсь высоты, а вам - удачи в путешествии!

И нажала кнопку, отправившую лифт наверх - на крышу пентхауза, где наготове действительно стоял вертолет. Если бы сейчас специалист по чтению языка тела увидел мисс Харрис, он бы без сомнения сказал, что минуту назад этот человек избавился от большой и сложной проблемы. Ее лицо расслабилось, несколько секунд – она уже возле сейфа и лихорадочно обстукивает его заднюю крышку.

\- Что-то вы негостеприимны, мисс Харрис, то есть Джинджер.

\- Лайла, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же должна была убраться отсюда с Коллинзом, чтобы…

\- Дать тебе время сбежать со всем содержимым сейфа? Не выйдет! Мне уже осточертело краситься каждые три недели в бледную немочь, изображать из себя неприступную стерву и разговаривать с британским акцентом! Я хочу вернуться …

\- В Майами, в объятья Виктора Ласло? Не верю.

\- Не твое дело, уговор - есть уговор. Время пришло, и часы тикают - начался обратный отсчет.

\- А что ты сделала с Коллинзом?

\- Стукнула ключами. Возможно, он сейчас оклемается и вернется… Черт, а еще одного лифта здесь нет?

\- Он не сможет спуститься на этом, у него нет карточки, на вертолете улетим мы.

\- Прекрасно, чемоданчик из сейфа ты взяла?

\- Да, но, ты знаешь, Боливар не выдержит двоих. Стой, где стоишь, или…

\- Что? Джинджер, не дури! Убери пушку! Я знаю, ты хорошо стреляешь, но мы ведь можем просто договориться!

\- Черта с два! Это я улечу на вертолете, а ты останешься разбираться с Коллинзом или с полицией! Привет Виктору!

Звук выстрела – Харрис прицелилась и попала в ногу, чуть ниже колена - и падения вмиг охромевшей мадам Далилы, совершенно не ожидавшей такого подвоха, судя по мгновенной реакции – идеальная маска дивы без возраста сменилась криком разъяренной фурии, который слился с шорохом закрывшегося лифта.  
***  
Джаред ошеломленно посмотрел на Дженсена в боевой раскраске. Но тот ничего не дал ему сказать, показав жестом – молчи! Эта предосторожность через мгновение оказалась излишней – коктейль из леденящих звуков и световой свистопляски окончательно убедил Дженсена, что этот уик-энд для кого-то окажется последним. А именно для того, кто все это устроил. Эту примитивную карусель из ужасов и крови – не Хичкок, и даже не Родригес, жалкая пародия на джалло – вот самый подходящий кино-эпитет для происходящего. И рецепт здесь тот же, что и при гангрене в полевых условиях – резать по живому, не дожидаясь летального исхода! Осталось объяснить это Джареду. У безопасности есть своя цена, как и у свободы. Но нельзя прятать голову в песок. Учитывая все неизбежные отклонения от плана - вероятность того, что они с Джаредом выберутся с острова живыми, стремительно приближается к абсолютному нулю.  
  
«Нил» явно не собирается дарить им спасение еще раз, как тогда, десять лет назад. Похитителя тогда что-то отвлекло настолько, что Дженсену удалось выпутаться из смертельной паутины и вязи шнуров и веревок. Ценой сорванной кожи с запястий - руки заживали потом еще долго, а фенечки и браслеты стали неотъемлемой частью облика Дженсена.

Тогда «Нилу» помешали соседи, у которых затопило кухню и ванну: под их возмущенные крики домовладелец взломал дверь - ведь похититель Дженсена на звонки не отзывался, ему было некогда - он самозабвенно под музыку в наушниках выбирал нож в своей кладовке- арсенале. Вот такой фарсовый провал маньяческого плана, как в плохой кинокомедии – похититель настолько увлекся выбором ножа «для последних штрихов», что забыл вытащить пробку из ванны, в которой он сначала попытался провести «водяной допрос» Дженсену. Но, видимо, ему не хватило «близкого контакта», или он не был уверен в пропускной способности водопровода – никакой гугл не ответит, как скоро забьется сток от человеческой крови…

«Нил», или как для себя назвал его Дженсен, «парень с медузой», родился под счастливой звездой и успел скрыться, сбежав по пожарной лестнице. Как потом Дженсену сказали в больнице, куда его в бессознательном состоянии доставили парамедики, после всего происшедшего у него наступила «диссоциативная амнезия» - он на некоторое время забыл, кто он и откуда.

Но менеджер его модельного агентства опознала «неизвестную жертву маньяка», увидев снимок в газетах. Летом, когда обычно в новостях – затишье, жертва маньяка, притом очень фотогеничная, чудом спасшаяся и потерявшая память – это материал для заголовков не только всех бульварных и желтых изданий, но и для серьезных газет…

Менеджер, Женевьев Кортес, не могла упустить этот момент, чтобы получить бонусную порцию пиара. «Деньги не пахнут» - циничный римский слоган актуален для некоторых и по сей день, хотя у такого пиара был такой же устойчивый дурной запах, как и у первоисточника пословицы. В Нью-Йорке нужно крутиться быстро, чтобы тебя не забыли. Для славы годится все. Неудачные тату, несчастная любовь, бритая голова, щеголяние без нижнего белья под прицелом папарацци, нюхание кокса в зеркальных туалетах Кодака под наблюдением видеокамер, драки с папарацци, женитьбы-разводы, каминг-ауты – где там правда, а где изощренный пиар, забыли, вероятно, даже сами источники этих слухов и сенсаций для таблоидов. Ну, а если почти-новости становятся реалити-шоу с кровавыми подробностями. Что может быть лучше для поднятия тиражей и будущих гонораров? Кортес уже прикинула, какую квартиру она сможет купить через полгода при таком благоприятном развитии событий. Как все закончилось.

Очередная принцесса решила выйти за очередного массажиста- фокусника- гитариста, а Дженсен решил все бросить и уехать. Уехать не на Гавайи или на Бали – развеяться и прочее. Уехать в долбанный колледж. Как примерный мальчик. Чьи родители, наконец, вышли из спячки, которая наступила на следующий день после объяснений Дженсена, почему, во-первых, он не едет в колледж, и, во-вторых, не собирается встречаться с Джейн – дочкой папиного партнера по гольфу…

Кортес на прощание пожелала ему «поставить мозги на место» и не «терять форму» - вдруг нужда заставит снова рекламировать нижнее белье.  
***  
Осталось заставить Джареда поверить в то, что все это серьезно. Очень серьезно. И реально. А не хорошая игра на нервах от безумного поклонника его таланта.  
Черт – опять это тошнотворное головокружение.

\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? – встревоженный голос Джаред вырвал его из раздумий. – Все хорошо?

\- Насколько это возможно в наших обстоятельствах.

\- И сколько баллов у нашего шторма?

\- Девять с половиной. Лучше скажи - этот Нил, он хорошо знает планировку дома?

\- Да, наверно, но почему ты думаешь, что Нил - не жертва маньяка, а создатель этого хаоса?

\- Принцип Оккама.

\- Прости, я говорю какую-то чушь. Мне жаль, что так все получилось…

\- Это все просто нужно прекратить, даже если придется пожертвовать…

\- Стой, о чем ты говоришь?

***


	8. 2.8 Paradise circus

**_2.8 Paradise circus_ **

  
Пауза стала почти театральной, так как светозвуковой дивертисмент прекратился. «Нил» или кто бы это ни был, видимо, осознал, что сам себе усложняет задачу, или это была тактическая уловка или военная хитрость, но Дженсен сейчас думал не об этом. Он постарался сказать, превозмогая дурноту, то, что было необходимо:

\- У безопасности есть своя цена и нужно с этим смириться еще до того, как придется принимать решения. А потом действовать быстро и решительно. Даже безжалостно.

\- Сначала скажи… Ладно, ничего не говори, я тебя слушаю и ни в чем не сомневаюсь. Я в игре. Надеюсь, никто из нас не умрет просто так.

\- Не представляешь – какой камень с плеч, что ты в меня веришь без оговорок. Теперь слушай, какой у меня план – предупреждаю сразу, дело может плохо закончиться – полиция и все такое.

\- Дженсен, говори, что за план, пока мы сейчас перенаправим его внимание – нужно пробраться в его личную комнату во флигеле, пока он будет здесь нас дожидаться. Хозяин дома был старым параноиком-антикоммунистом. Здесь есть не только бомбоубежище, но и - тайный подземный ход. И об это известно только мне, я решил на новый год устроить игру-расследование, поэтому такой козырь я никому давать не собирался. Хотя Дани тоже могла об этом знать, но очень сомневаюсь, что у нее было время слушать рассказы об истории дома, когда на свете так много бутиков и казино…

Во время разговора Джаред всем телом прижался к стеллажу – тот легонько скрипнул и отъехал, открывая проем с уходящими вниз ступеньками, автоматически включилось автономное освещение. Они успели буквально в последнюю секунду, как комната сотряслась от грохота и треска двери, раскалываемой топором – «Нил» решил стать одержимым героем Николсона из «Сияния», а страсть к колюще-режущим предметам прогрессировала с каждым мгновением.

\- А он за нами точно не сможет пробраться? Не хотелось бы вести с ним рукопашный бой в замкнутом пространстве. Хотя я бы все равно не отступил.

\- Нет, я закрыл дверь на засов – вынести кованую сталь из каменной стены даже топором трудновато, только если ты не Тор. Дженсен, неужели я так ужасно шучу, что ты стал белее веленевой бумаги?

Дженсен вдруг понял, что если он сейчас не присядет хотя бы на пять минут внизу ступенек, которые внезапно закончились кокетливой пропыленной софой для неведомых целей автора подземелья, то адреналиновый допинг сыграет с ним дурную шутку – все внутри выворачивало как на центрифуге, поэтому нужно отвлечься.  
Ведь для этого есть серьезный повод:

\- Нет, все пока нормально, только нужно перевести дух. План такой…

\- Коллинз, ты что, совсем сбрендил? А если бы она стреляла бы в руку или шею – я бы точно вырубилась по-настоящему.

\- Прямо как я от твоих ключей, не говори ерунды – это резиновые пули и холостые патроны, у тебя будет большая гематома, не более того – песчинка по сравнению с тем, чего мы почти достигли. Твоя тактика ошибочна, ты вечно думаешь о компромиссе. Вот, где твоя главная ошибка – ты складываешь оружие раньше, чем…

\- Вот-вот, ключевое слово – почти!

\- Ты что предлагаешь приступить к переговорам с Джинджер? Актрисой, недоучкой с липовыми корочками литагента? Вдовой, которая нечаянно забыла дать лекарство своему мужу-сердечнику? Да она будет драться до последнего – ей есть что терять. Только ей неизвестен один нюанс…

Шум открывающихся дверей лифта завершил этот поучительный диалог самым эмоциональным способом:

\- Компромисс? Переговоры с предателями? Да что вы о себе возомнили, жуки навозные! Если я …

\- Джинджер, убери пушку, по-хорошему прошу, и поговорим-потолкуем.

\- Да вам нужно в цирке выступать – Копперфилд умрет от зависти – даже он еще не оживлял мертвых! Ты, что же, Лайла, думала развести меня как последнюю лохушку? Думала, что я дура – не проверю чемодан прежде, чем лететь куда-то?

\- Ну, могло получиться, вот у нас даже Буш дважды был президентом…

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на декольте, лапуля. Не думай, что все обо мне знаешь. То-то мне этот детектив сразу не понравился. Клещ-нахлебник. К бабе присосался, а самому слабо – бабки зарабатывать без группы поддержки и тузов в кармане?

\- Джинджер, ты не все знаешь…

\- Да задолбали вы уже меня Джинджер этой! Дани я, Дани и точка.

\- Дани, понимаешь, тут такое дело, тебя заказали. Через час тебя не должно быть в живых.

\- Кто и кому? Уж не тебе ли, голубоглазый?

\- Упс - признаю, ты меня раскусила. Да - мне, но у нас с Лайлой - немного другие планы…

\- Свои планы голубков оставь для шоу Опры, а мне лучше скажи - допустим, я поверила в эту киношную чушь, кто же заказчик?

\- Ты никогда не догадаешься, кто хочет принести тебя в жертву.

*** 

Ноэль

  
Уж не знаю, что за муза у этого Падалеки. И за какие такие заслуги его убогие книженции - в списке бестселлеров. Не просечь, что безобидный и безотказный работник – на самом деле маньяк, да такой, что куда там Декстеру Моргану – у того хоть оправдание есть – детская травма и разное книжное бла-бла-бла.

У меня нет никаких темных попутчиков, я сам себе – темный ангел и кара господня. И цель у меня одна и очень конкретная. Дженсен Эклз. Дженсен, мой сладкий бесконечный грех, ты не представляешь, сколько раз ты умирал в мучениях в моих снах. Иногда тебе удавалось сбежать, но ненадолго – до следующей ночи, когда все возможные ножи и опасные бритвы были в моем распоряжении. Мне жаль, что ты не сможешь насладиться этим. Я выбрал тебя. Это такая честь, которой удостаиваются редкие люди.

Но мир давно сошел с ума, и никто уже не может отличить фальшивку от истинных ценностей. Последние полгода я просто чувствую себя невидимкой, но ничего – скоро все изменится. Когда мой план воплотится, а это произойдет до рассвета, то все газеты, Тв и Интернет будут говорить только обо мне. Кто помнит, как звали архитектора того храма, который был уничтожен Геростратом? Но самое интересное начнется потом. Я хочу это видеть. А потом – табула раса. А пока я займусь этой сладкой парочкой. Не даром же я работал два года подрывником в шахте.  
***

  
\- Черт, Дженсен, я даже не мог себе это представить…

\- Что это правда?

\- Нет, ты посмотри, что у него в кладовке!

Дженсен поморщился – в голове опять колотили барабаны подступающей мигрени, а вместе с эти пришла чувствительность к звукам и запахам.

Вся комната пропахла то ли лавандой, то ли миртом – какими-то благовониями, которые почему-то навевали воспоминания о хиппи и индийских лавках.

Лицо Джареда выражало крайнюю степень удивления и…то ли страха, то ли отвращения. Дженсен подошел ближе, и только пульсирующая боль в виске удержала его в сознательном состоянии – все стены «тайного святилища» были увешаны его снимками, а в центре висела полоса из снимков, сделанных сегодня – он с Джаредом.

***


	9. 2.9. Все трофеи достаются победителю: Метод Мойры

**_2.9. Все трофеи достаются победителю: Метод Мойры_ **

_Я всегда считала, что это мужские игрушки – везде и на всем ставить свое имя, свою метку. Но время пришло, обстоятельства изменились, и я вошла во вкус, оценила увлекательность этой бесконечной игры – «все вокруг мое, и этот замок тоже». Особенно, если это касается чего-то уникального. Уникального настолько, что достойно носить мое имя, пусть не настоящее, но мое, придуманное мной._

_Метод Мойры. «М-метод»: Разгадай все элементы этого шифра! Прощайте, Юнг и Фрейд! Да здравствует Мойра Маат – изощренный знаток человеческих душ и их совершенный и безупречный целитель!_

_Это даже не пресловутые пятнадцать минут славы, обещанные всем и каждому Энди Уорхоллом, это пятиминутка профессионального тщеславия._

_Намного приятнее наблюдать за смертельной игрой с живыми людьми. Игра по твоим правилам, и только ты знаешь, чем все закончится, но возможны варианты. И вот этот фактор неопределенности, когда вскрываются неизведанные глубины и срываются все печати, когда ставка – человеческая жизнь. Какой будет сделан выбор. Что получит предпочтение – инстинкты или чувства, эмоции или рассудок._  
  
 _Недалекие люди обычно говорят, что насильно мил не будешь. Все зависит от силы желания и возможностей, которыми ты не будешь пренебрегать. Бедняга Ноэль помешался на своей мести. Только чудо уберегло его от тюрьмы. Он никогда не отличался особенной сообразительностью. Но вот его одержимость – это, видимо, семейная черта._

_Ей пришлось отдать все сбережения, чтобы он уехал в Канаду или на Аляску. Подальше от Лос-Анджелеса и Дженсена Эклза. Но что не сделаешь для брата, особенно если это тебе на руку. Особенно, если твой «звездный пациент», с которого ты начинаешь свою по-настоящему блистательную карьеру, его несостоявшаяся жертва и причина его навязчивого состояния. Ноэль уехал сначала на Аляску, потом в Канаду, стал заниматься взрывами. А она, она просто работала над Методом. Почти круглосуточно._

_И однажды в ее руках оказался модный триллер с женским именем на обложке. По стилю письма уже на десятой странице стало определено и безусловно понятно, что автор - мужчина, а через сто страниц, что с ним необходимо познакомиться. Это могла быть невыполнимая задача для обычного человека, но, благодаря болтливым пациентам, а с некоторых пор стало модным проходить психотерапию у Мойры Маат (никому совсем не было дела до реальной Сары Сигель), она уже через неделю знала, кто автор. А через две недели получила приглашение на вечеринку в дом Истманов - Падалеки. Старый Истман давал званый ужин в честь своей новой жены. Сначала было скучно. Джаред Падалеки – сын хозяина и причина ее появления - опаздывал, но потом, когда стало понятно, что сын, видимо, устал от общения с папочкой и своими новыми мачехами, она все-таки пригляделась к хозяйке._

_Башня из каштановых, слегка вьющихся, волос как будто должна была уравновесить весьма выдающийся бюст. Декольте с бриллиантовым ожерельем лишь подчеркивали его идеальную форму – спасибо, пластической хирургии! Аккуратный носик совершенных пропорций еще больше подчеркивал почти пугающую кукольность хозяйки. Но ни новый нос, ни скорректированный бюст не смогли изменить того, что Лос-Анджелес – все-таки большая деревня. Дани, она же Джинджер, когда она работала «экзотической танцовщицей», их «пропащая» кузина из Атланты._

_«Южное воспитание», папаша-самодур и мегера-мачеха закономерно привели к стандартному набору провинциальной Золушки: королева выпускного, приватные танцы в Вегасе, фотосессия в «Плейбое», массовка в Голливуде, скандал с папарацци и безвкусная свадьба с Синей бородой. Дани была уже седьмой по счету женой «гениального Скруджа». Судя по внезапной бледности на лице виновницы торжества, которая стала заметна даже под слоем бронзовой пудры, Дани тоже узнала свою кузину. От неотложной разработки подробного плана по практическому применению этой «горячей информации» ее отвлекло тогда появление Джареда._

_Это было ужасно. Он ее не разочаровал. Он просто не обратил на нее никакого внимания. В тот вечер все его внимание было поглощено… не спутницей, нет, дело оказалось более безнадежным, ее источник как-то не акцентировал на этом внимания – он был вместе с каким-то красавчиком. Это настолько сильно на нее подействовало, что она едва успела выйти из-за стола, бормоча извинения, и добежать до гостевого туалета, как ее желудок решил вернуть гостеприимным хозяевам весь их изысканный ужин… Конечно, в тот вечер она не познакомилась с Джаредом. Она сделала это через месяц. Когда все забылось и улеглось._

_И тогда она поняла, что испытывал Ноэль, который тоже сменил имя, он стал Нилом Тальботом. Но яд без антидота - Дженсен Эклз - настолько глубоко попал в его кровь, что никакая смена имени не могла вылечить от этой медленной и мучительной смерти._

_Это пытка – желать недосягаемое, вожделеть что-то или кого-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки и знать, что еще немного - и наткнешься на стеклянный барьер, на невидимую стену и крепостной ров. Кто-нибудь другой, обычный и нормальный человек, просто бы отступил. Перестал бы ловить луну в воде и гоняться за призраком счастья и тенью блаженства. Но у нее был Метод. И козыри в рукаве, или «грязное белье» для шантажа Дани-куколки. Если не можешь попасть чрез парадный вход – ищи лазейку._

_И как ни странно - все эти интриги совершенно не мешали заниматься практикой и писать книгу, читать лекции, вести светскую жизнь. Ведь все это было лишь подготовкой. Подготовкой к Дню Х. Она вызвала Нила из Канады. Дани взяла его на работу - присматривать за виллой у океана. Благодаря советам по «Методу Мойры» Дани стала литагентом Джареда. И познакомила их. Джаред вел с ней беседы. Она ему иногда рассказывала интересные истории из практики, не называя имен, естественно. Но Джаред всегда догадывался, что к чему._

_Постепенно дошел черед и до «Первого пациента». А Джаред как раз начал писать новую книгу. Все шло по плану, практически._

_А потом Джаред в очередной раз поссорился с отцом. Пол Истман не мог простить Джареду, что тот не хочет вести «правильную жизнь» с женой и детьми, Джаред хлопнул дверью и умчался кататься – спускать пар от греха подальше. Полу стало плохо – прихватило сердце, нужно было дать лекарство, но Дани рядом не оказалось. Трудно помочь кому-то, если сам в отключке. И еще труднее - не отрубиться, если в твое белое вино подмешали убойный коктейль из антидепрессантов и снотворного. Спасибо, рецептурным бланкам._

_Дело, конечно, замяли. Спасибо, семейным адвокатам. С наследством решили полюбовно, но у Джареда началась депрессия - ожил любимый писательский кошмар: «все, о чем я пишу, сбывается, а что-то другое я не могу писать»._

_И в один из долгих вечеров с виски у камина он попросил ее:_

_\- А это возможно – послушать записи разговора с твоим первым пациентом? Я все равно не знаю, кто это. У меня появилась идея для книги, но я хочу проверить свою теорию на реальном событии._

_Она едва сдержала торжествующую усмешку тогда: этика, приватность – какая чушь!_

_Кому это все нужно, когда руки дрожат от предвкушения новой грязной тайны, и адреналин сжигает остатки совести._

_И так она так убьет двух зайцев: и Нилу - его любимая игрушка, и Джареду – подарок с двойным дном._

_Но кто же мог подумать, что у Дани тоже есть свои очень опасные секреты. Как говорил ее супервайзер – опасно недооценивать пациентов. И теперь ей нужно сделать правильный выбор._


	10. 2.10. Поцелуй Дракона

**_2.10 Поцелуй Дракона_ **

_Крепость измеряется по слабому звену._  
 _Вопрос лишь в том, какую боль ты согласен перенести._

  
Прометей принес огонь людям, порох изобрели в Китае, динамит - в Швеции, а я просто считаю, что старый, добрый взрыв в правильное время говорит за себя лучше любых красивых речей. Особенно, если ты не прочитал инструкцию в инете и не купил тротил для браконьерства, а работал в шахте и на киносъемках и забрал себе немного правильной взрывчатки в виде бонуса – спасибо, сестрице за личный рейс со всеми пожитками. Поэтому пока полежите в коробочке, мои маленькие белые друзья, сейчас настало время Большого Бум. И не только здесь. Кто-то сегодня лишится своей красивой квартиры – она ему больше не понадобится. Шоу начинается!

Вспышка, взрыв. Грохот и пыль сменились темнотой. Когда Дженсен и Джаред пришли в себя, то стало понятно, что сегодня явно - не их день. Совершенно невредимый Нил – слегка закопченный от взрыва – стоял перед ними. Они были профессионально привязаны к стульям, руки скованы наручниками, рядом с мерзко ухмыляющимся Нилом - столик с хирургическим набором.

\- Думали, что меня можно одурачить, мистер Падалеки? Я много знаю об этой вилле и не только. Даже не пробуйте отвечать, меня интересует ваш гость, тем более, что мы давно с ним не виделись. Не правда ли Дженсен? Ты ведь не смог меня забыть? Отвечай!

\- Я не знаю, какой ответ ты хочешь от меня услышать, - Дженсен осознал, что Нил в ажиотаже от своего плана не обыскал их, и нож в ножной кобуре еще при нем, поэтому он решил, что главное – тянуть время.

\- Где-то в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что кроме тебя, у меня нет никого и ничего, что заставит меня… жить, существовать. Я погорячился, я был не прав, это невозможно извинить. Но прошу, попробуй. Посмотри на это с моей стороны. Отвечай! Не молчи! Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны.

Держа в руке скальпель, он разрезал путы на ногах Джареда, отвязал его от стула, оставляя руки скованными в наручниках, и приставил лезвие к яремной вене:

\- Встань на колени.

\- Нет, ты, сукин сын! Убери от него руки!

\- Я надеялся, что у тебя есть мужество, чтобы признать очевидное. Что ты проиграл, и нужно это признать. И что единственный, кто тебе нужен – это я!

Дженсен ничего не ответил – он перекатился вместе со стулом, сбивая с ног Нила и надеясь на быструю реакцию Джареда. Скальпель с жалобным звоном ударился о люк в полу и отлетел в угол. Стул с Дженсеном сбил Нила с ног - этот маневр его ненадолго оглушил. А у Дженсена как будто все реакции убыстрились в тысячу раз.

\- Нож – вытащи нож, пока я его держу!

Но Джареду не нужно было подсказывать – он стал яростно душить Нила наручниками – хрипы уже стали практически предсмертными, когда до его сознания, наконец, долетел голос Дженсена:

\- Нам нужно его допросить, а ты его почти убил! Ты просто машина для убийства!

\- Но он собирался убить тебя. У меня просто не было выбора.

\- Черт, поищи у него в карманах ключи, кажется, я выбил ключицу.

\- Я же обещал тебе незабываемый уик-энд!  
…  
\- Так помоги нам разобраться - скажи, что ты еще знаешь!

\- Например, что?

\- Все так запутано.

\- Но это правда?! Я не хочу, чтобы ты был замешан в этом!

\- Я запаниковал – все дело в этом.

\- Ты запаниковал? Вот это твое оправдание? Оправдание тому, что ты хотел убить и меня, и Джея?

\- Я был загнан в угол, я просто спасал свою шкуру.

\- Но кто это все подстроил? Кто кукловод этого танца смерти? Как его найти, отвечай!

\- Я не знаю - я сказал все, что мне известно.

\- Хорошо, у меня как раз есть специальный и очень эффективный набор для допросов. Для таких лжецов, как ты.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого! Ты просто не сможешь! Думаешь, что я испугаюсь? Было бы кого пугаться. Дженсен, Дженсен, от себя не убежишь. Ты думаешь, я забыл, какой ты нежный оранжерейный цветочек, принцесса на горошине. И ты думаешь, что я могу тебя испугаться?

\- Нил, ты даже не представляешь, насколько далеко я собираюсь зайти. Люди меняются. Это только у таких одержимых своей идеей фикс, как ты со своей манией мести, время стоит на месте, и все там, в том заколдованном мирке, происходит как по волшебству. Я не записался в Иностранный легион только потому, что не хочу быть пушечным мясом и пешкой. А так скажу одно – я изучил все болевые точки человеческого тела и все эффективные техники допроса. У тебя еще есть минута на раздумья, а потом я просто не смогу остановиться. И ты умрешь в страшных мучениях, истекая кровью и находясь в сознании.

\- Ты не посмеешь.

\- Можем проверить, только козыри теперь у меня.

\- Хотелось бы в это верить – в то, что ты можешь все вынести, только…

Дверь в комнату открывается с грохотом, напоминающим о недавнем взрыве. В проеме появляется Джаред с глоком в руках.

\- Ах, ты, мерзкая гиена!

\- Джаред, что еще ты выяснил? В чем дело? Убери пушку и принеси мне или анальгин, или лед – плечо болит просто адски.

\- Уведи его в другую комнату! А ты, ты, благодари бога за доброту Дженсена и готовься к допросу! Я еще не знаю, что ты уже сделал во всех подробностях, но очень хорошо представляю, на что ты способен!

\- Дженсен, ты просто не знаешь все очаровательные подробности этого дела... - Звук выстрела ставит жирную точку в этом диалоге.

**Эпилог**

_Бодлер сказал: «Всё, что делает природа, это ужасно и безобразно. А всё, что красиво и благородно, это результат работы вашего ума»._

\- Пуля точно в сердце? От неизвестного стрелка? Мистер Падалеки, при всем уважении…

\- У меня в руках был глок, а не снайперская винтовка, если вы вдруг запамятовали, лейтенант Коллинз.

\- Вилла - на острове, там нет больших зданий.

\- Там есть старые деревья.

\- Но мотив? Или его убили просто так, это слишком надуманно даже для вашего очередного бестселлера.

\- Целью был Дженсен, а из-за плохой погоды стрелок мог и не рассчитать дуговую минуту, ошибиться с расстоянием до цели или не учесть поправку на ветер...

\- Мистер Падалеки, вы рассказываете мне сюжет своей новой книги? Не стоит. Да! Что там, сержант? Еще взрыв, в квартире Дженсена Эклза? Есть жертвы?

\- А вы мне не поверили, лейтенант, биржа - это опаснее минного поля сейчас. Кризис, вы же понимаете...

**Пресс-релиз полиции Лос-Анджелеса**

_«Как показало предварительное расследование причин пожара, возгорание произошло вследствие воспламенения горючих материалов, умышленно нанесенных на стены кухни. Газовый кран был открыт._

_Произошел взрыв. Причину поджога расследуют страховые следователи. Подозреваемый в данном поджоге, имя не называется в интересах следствия, получил сильные ожоги и находится в тяжелом состоянии в реанимации. Врачи реанимационного отделения затрудняются с прогнозом, когда их пациент выйдет из комы. В данный момент реанимационная палата находится под круглосуточным наблюдением полиции._

_В квартире также были найдены улики, связанные с другим делом. Ведется следствие»._  
***  
\- Мойра, я знаю твой грязный секрет.

\- О, Джаред, как приятно слышать твой голос - как движется работа? Тебе помогли мои материалы?

\- Мойра, я нашел твою фотографию с Нилом!

\- Родственников не выбирают. Подожди... Лила, что такое? Со мной хочет поговорить мистер Ласло? Прощай, Джаред, передавай привет Дженсену из «Альгамбры»...

Конец 2 книги


	11. 3. Троянское золото

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русалочка, говорите, кровавые раны ради любви. Любви невзаимной. Но у меня все будет немного иначе. Прижигаем свои раны чужим страданием. Останавливаем кровь ледяным отчаянием других.  
> **  
> Ему стало понятно - его день закончится в пустыне с пулей в затылке .  
> И тут вступала в действие теория обратных решений.  
> Известна желаемая цель – остаться живым и невредимым, возможно богатым. Теперь дело за малым – придумать цепочку событий, которая приведет к такому результату.

_**Ангел смерти – реконструкция** _

_Если сказать честно, как на суде перед сенатом, я не сожалею ни минуты о происшедшем. Джаред, ты прекрасно знал, что так нельзя делать. Но, ни капли не сомневаясь, все-таки дал добро «на творческий эксперимент» в обмен на полный доступ к моим врачебным записям. Ты нашел фото – да, это невозможно было предусмотреть. Но Нил уже ничего не скажет. Прости, братишка, но в любви как на войне – все средства хороши. Особенно, если одним махом решается несколько проблем. Джинджер, или новоявленная мачеха Джареда, меня чертовски раздражала вот этой своей позой: «Я все знаю, но могу и промолчать, если захочу, ну, или возьму хороший куш». Это как жить не под Дамокловым мечом, а рядом с хранилищем боеприпасов китайского производства – неизвестно что, когда и где рванет и как потом сдетонирует. И еще раз на тему – «это не город, а маленькая деревня». Откуда Джинждер знать или тем более – догадаться, что Лайла, или уже Далила, давно не просто играет за другую команду и решает свои вопросы, не дожидаясь ленивых подачек от более удачливой подружки, а открыла свое дело. С некоторой помощью и благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств. Так сегодня политкорректно называют банальный шантаж. Так, что и ты прости, Джинджер, недолго ты была безутешной вдовой, зато здорово сэкономила на пластическом хирурге – не поминай лихом. До встречи в другой жизни! А вот в Коллинзе явно умер хороший актер. Так обвести вокруг пальцев всех, даже Джареда, даже я могла бы поверить в его дикую и неправдоподобную легенду а ля Секретные материалы! Но у него на кону тоже не автограф Кардашьян, он хочет стать партнером в казино Атлантик – Сити. «Счастливая дюжина». Совершенно идиотское название. Но кто ищет скрытый смысл в названиях казино и ресторанов? Структуралисты пишут спичи политикам действующим и работают «призраками» для тех, кто решил себя увековечить в книге. Но это его дела, а вот навыки снайперской стрельбы из вертолета – это мой неожиданный бонус._  
***  
\- Итак, продолжим? На чем мы там остановились? Прочитай свой фант, Дженсен.

\- Допрос шотландского горца? Джаред, ты серьезно собираешься…?

\- Я думаю, что красно-черный тартан тебе очень пойдет, как и соблюдение главного правила Килта.

\- Джаред, я отказываюсь верить в реальность этого разговора!

\- Хорошо, альтернатива – «Мистер и миссис Смит, черные чулки».

\- Джаред, ты точно уверен, что именно так у нас должна выглядеть посттравматическая психотерапия?

Звонок в дверь прекращает эти занимательные разговоры. Джаред хмурится и идет к двери. За дверью никого нет, но на пороге лежит пакет, адресованный Дженсену. В нем явно не письмо и не фотографии.

Джаред отдает его Дженсену, подошедшему за ним. Тот, не задумываясь, разрывает плотную упаковку по сгибу, и на пол падает игральная фишка. И Джаред еле успевает его подхватить. Сползающий по стене, белый как мел, Дженсен успевает лишь прошептать перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание и повиснуть на руках Джареда: «Черная метка».

***

**3\. Троянское золото: Метод Мойры**

  
**_3.1. Разговоры над пропастью_ **

  
_Через несколько дней после пожара и взрыва._

  
\- Вы аферистка.

\- Это только Ваше предположение.

\- Нет, это факты. И прокурор...

\- Меня в чем-то обвиняют?

\- Пока нет, но...

\- Тогда, разговаривайте с моим адвокатом, мистер Коллинз.

\- Лейтенант Коллинз, мисс Маат.

\- Доктор Маат, если позволите.

\- Ну да, я ведь забыл, что Мойра Маат - это псевдоним. И вы все это сделали для славы и денег?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, и требую адвоката. Вас это удивляет?

\- На данном этапе меня ничто не может удивить, малышка Сара.

***

\- Ты застрелил четырех человек, которые даже не ограбили тебя, ты крутой, а теперь ты просто спасовал?

\- Да, спасовал.

\- Нет, ты просто нажал кнопку тревоги и ждешь, когда приедет подмога. Я все знаю о твоей системе безопасности. Когда я заказал сюда пиццу, я отключил ее. Это просто. Я ведь сам ее устанавливал. И да, как ты уже заметил – я не люблю маски. Слишком симпатичный. Так что придется тебя застрелить. Но я люблю одну игру. Парень с пиццей будет считать от десяти до одного. А я положу пистолет между нами. Выиграет тот, кто первый успеет его взять.

И с криком «я победил!» втыкает нож-ледоруб в руку и расстреливает часовщика в упор. Потом приходит черед доставщика пиццы. «Ледоруб» кладет пистолет на вышитую скатерть и, когда счет доходит до семи, издевательски объясняет правила своей «игры», одновременно доставая из кармана нож для колки льда, еще невидимый для визави. Тот, перед мысленным взором Айса, уже без десяти секунд покойник с раздробленной ледорубом кистью и дырой в голове. Он не упускает шанс - оставить последнее (причем буквально) слово за собой – от выстрела в грудь часовщик слетает со стула, и черная «федора» катится в угол.  
**

  
\- Ты еще хорошо выглядишь. – Джаред хитро улыбается и потягивается как лев после долгого сна в оазисе. Он только что прилетел из Нью-Йорка.

\- Что значит - еще? – Дженсен недовольно щурится.

Он плохо спал и не выспался, но Джаред своим присутствием заставляет об этом забыть. Но природа неумолимо берет свое – хочется свернуться клубком и проспать до полудня в темной комнате.

\- Ну, парень, ты не молодеешь. – Джаред делает преувеличенно серьезное лицо и пытается поцеловать Дженсена, тот уворачивается, и под поцелуй Джареда попадает ухо.

Джаред немедленно начинает вылизывать раковину и щекотать мочку уха. Но Дженсен высвобождается и со вздохом говорит:

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь. Мне сегодня опять приснился кошмар.

 

_**3.2 BURN NOTICE** _

  
_За день до этого_

  
\- «Черная метка», Дженсен? Что это еще за «Остров сокровищ» не вовремя? Или это часть нашей игры? – Джаред из последних сил пытался шутить.

Хотя ничто так мало не располагает к шуткам, как вид человека в полуобморочном состоянии. Даже если это не хрупкая барышня, а … такой таинственный человек, как Дженсен.

\- Джаред, дай мне воды и открой окно, а потом я попробую это объяснить, - Дженсен поморщился и привычно растер пострадавшее при падении плечо.

Джаред хмыкнул и нажал свои любимые кнопочки: из стены выехал поднос с требуемой водой, а окно просто раздвинулось в стороны как театральный занавес, впуская запах водорослей и шум океана. Пока Дженсен пил воду, откинувшись на подушки, Джаред устроился напротив таким образом, чтобы было удобнее делать массаж ступней. Когда-то Джаред об этом читал, что такой массаж очень тонизирует при разных стрессах. Дженсену такой подход пришелся по вкусу, тем более, что он все еще был в килте. И Джаред забывает о своих вопросах, он пытается пробраться выше колен, туда, где должен быть спорран, но эротическая диверсия терпит фиаско. Дженсен снимает через голову килт, а Джаред теряет равновесие и слетает на ковер…  
Когда через несколько секунд Джаред возвращает статус-кво, то Дженсен уже лежит, укутанный во все простыни и плед – его знобит. Зубы стучат как град по шиферной крыше. Но Дженсен не обращает на такие мелочи внимания – он пишет что-то маркером (откуда он взялся в спальне, так и осталось загадкой) на конверте, который ему принес курьер. Джаред задумывается на мгновение, потом частично стягивает с Дженсена простыни и плед и укладывается рядом, чтобы унять нервическую дрожь. Этой импровизации хватает, чтобы Дженсен перестал дрожать. Он отбрасывает в сторону и конверт, и маркер, оборачивается и шепотом говорит Джареду, желудок которого мгновенно скручивается как испуганный еж от дурных предчувствий:

\- Ты готов узнать о темной стороне моей жизни?

Джаред с готовностью кивает, но не может удержаться и целует Дженсена в «тайное место» - за ухом, чтобы вновь услышать эти вздохи-полустоны. И миссия с блеском выполняется, а разговор несколько откладывается.  
…  
\- Черная метка, на современном жаргоне спецслужб, значит, что тебя «спалили», «засветили», «сдали»…

\- Дженсен, ты что издеваешься? - Джаред попытался возмутиться, ни на мгновение, не отвлекаясь от увлекательного занятия – очерчивать ареолы сосков кончиками пальцев, чуть царапая их.

\- Какой догадливый, а так и не скажешь, - Дженсен выворачивается из кольца рук Джареда, но дальше ничего не происходит.

Трезвон телефона - кто-то звонит по личной линии - изгоняет всякую фривольность. Джаред разговаривает с представителями агентства, где работала Харрис. Новости неутешительные, судя по лицу Джареда, поэтому Дженсен решительно драпируется в простынь и пытается выйти из комнаты.

\- Я приму душ и все тебе расскажу, - но Джаред даже не вслушивается в слова, он просто применяет «македонский захват» и утаскивает добычу снова на постель.

\- И что же Шахразада поведает своему султану? – Джаред изображает руками невидимый тюрбан и осекается.

Дженсен не улыбается. В его руках последняя книга Джареда. Его лицо… Слова развеивают все иллюзии о призрачном благополучии, и что все обошлось малой кровью:

\- Джаред, ты мне лучше скажи сначала, что это значит? – в руках Дженсен держит фотографию Маат.

Это ведь спальня писателя. И книги здесь повсюду. Как прожорливая саранча они пожирают пространство. И как беспечные слуги выбалтывают секреты своих хозяев. Джаред совершенно забыл в запарке об этой улике и собственном постыдном компромате. Он механически засунул ее в последнюю свою книгу (Дженсен ее уже прочитал) и положил на туалетный столик. От манипуляций с простынями толстый том слетел и показал свои ослиные уши. Кто же знал, что все так обернется. Но Джаред Падалеки не заработал бы на свою личную виллу (без тайных ходов и подземелий, но и без мрачной ауры смертельной опасности), на которой они находились, если бы в сложных ситуациях надеялся бы на бога из машины. И он пытается найти компромисс:

\- Дженсен, я знаю, что это выглядит просто отвратительно, но давай мы отложим этот разговор. Мы можем вернуться к нему после визита миссис Смит в плаще на голое тело… Я думаю, ты оценишь мои навыки по перевоплощению.

\- Джаред Падалеки, вас точно не подбросили в младенчестве цыгане? Умение заговаривать зубы у вас в крови. И, нет, спасибо, пока не нужно бурлеска. Как-то нет настроения.

Джареда разрывали противоречивые желания. С одной стороны … Додумать до подробных классификаций он не успел – Дженсен завернулся в простыню и решительно направился к выходу. Картина «Римский патриций покидает сенат» была бесповоротно испорчена бутылкой, некстати подвернувшейся под ногу. Джаред едва успел предотвратить еще одну неприятность. Бледное лицо Дженсена раскрасили некрасивые пятна – адреналин видимо уже испарился, и накатила вторая волна. Дженсен попытался ухмыльнуться и саркастически прохрипел:

\- Джаред, а тебя никакая ведьма не прокляла? А то ощущение какого-то дня сурка со сглазом и маньяками. Или это продолжение твоих опытов над людьми? Или, как это теперь называется – писательский проект?

\- Дженсен, успокойся, - начал Джаред, но потом решил, что зачем слова, если дела говорят намного доходчивей. Тем более, что один очень важный «проект» они так и не закончили…

\- Джаред, твоя прабабка точно грешила с цыганом или…

\- Дженсен, мне почему-то кажется, что, видимо, плохо грешила, если ты и теперь меня отчитываешь, - Джаред сделал брови «домиком» и лицо обиженного малыша – отдых бывает и таким. Особенно после интенсивного сеанса «примирительного» секса.

\- Не отвлекайся, мне нравятся такие извинения, но все равно тебе не уйти от разговора…

Окончание угрозы утонуло в стонах и шорохах – Джаред переместился чуть ниже и неожиданно нашел еще одно чувствительное местечко – под коленом и дальше по внутренней стороне бедра.

Огромная кровать скрипела как корабль во время шторма, но голос Дженсена был первой скрипкой в этом неожиданном болеро. Но даже Паганини иногда нужно пить воду. Джаред потянулся за новой бутылкой и, увидев исписанный маркером конверт, вспомнил, что и Дженсен не рассказал свою историю.

\- Будем выкидывать на пальцах, или Шахразада все-таки порадует своего усталого султана? – Джаред шутливо потряс конвертом перед носом Дженсена.

\- А кроме воды, твой умный дом не выдает больше ничего? Коньяк, виски, мышьяк?

\- Зачем нам бармен, у меня есть собственный бар…

\- Под кроватью?

\- Нет, не угадал, поэтому будешь рассказывать первым, - Джаред легонько нажал на резную химеру на изголовье – раз и картина на стене отъезжает в сторону, демонстрируя алкоголь всех размеров и цветов радуги.

\- Джаред, ты мне сразу скажи, а капканов или люков у тебя здесь нет?

\- Мистер Эклз, я польщен вашей высокой оценкой моей фантазии, но нет, до капканов я не додумался.

\- Значит, люк здесь есть? Так вот куда ты деваешь надоедливых гостей!

\- Дженсен, говори лучше – коньяк или виски, или что еще? Мышьяка нет, могу принести наручники.

\- Коньяк подойдет в самый раз для рассказа о черной метке, если ты еще не передумал и не боишься находиться в одном доме с будущим мертвецом.

\- Мы все – будущие мертвецы, раньше или позже, как повезет. И у меня тут есть не только люк.

\- Да, в тот раз удача отвернулась от меня… Надеюсь, я успею рассказать эту историю раньше, чем сюда доберется киллер мафии.  
…  
\- То есть, ты просто пустил слух, что у тебя есть «система», и теперь за тобой гоняются боссы из Атлантик-сити?

\- Нет, «система Мидаса» существует. Но это не относится к игре в казино. Это парная игра краплеными картами.

\- И что в этом нового, если я вдруг поверю в эту сказочку для школьников?

\- Это происходит в реальном времени, но дистанционно. Для этого нужен очень привлекательный и умный партнер с крепкими нервами.

\- И что же случилось, если опустить подробности и рекламу?

\- Я ошибся.

\- Схема оказалась неверной?

\- Нет, я поставил не на ту лошадь, - Дженсен в задумчивости потер почти невидимый шрам на запястье левой руки.

\- Лошадь оказалась мулом?

\- Нет, скорее, я оказался ослом, когда решил, что можно смешивать личную жизнь и работу.

\- И теперь спустя…

\- Пять лет он хочет расквитаться.

\- Он? Я думал, ты совратил дочку владельца казино, как минимум!

\- Ты почти угадал, но это был сын. И теперь он не успокоится, пока кто-то из нас не распрощается с жизнью.

_**3.3. Чудовище во мраке - No One Is Safe** _

_Через час после отъезда Джареда._

Дженсен решительно закрыл ноутбук. Торги шли, спать решительно не хотелось, но сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме «черной метки» и безумного Лео, не получалось.  
**  
Когда говорят об ангельской внешности, то обычно преувеличивают или подразумевают банальный дуэт: золотые волосы и большие ярко-голубые глаза, не говоря уже о прекрасном характере и мелодичном голосе.

Лео Флавиани - «золотоволосый лев» на итальянском - можно было назвать ангелом, имея в виду разве что Люцифера – главного падшего. Легкая хромота от давней детской травмы еще больше усиливала это сходство и с возрастом сделала характер младшего сына владельца главного казино Атлантик-сити совершенно невыносимым.

Дженсен столкнулся с ним после своего очередного проигрыша, когда желание пойти на пляж к океану и не вернуться стало казаться единственным достойным завершением биографии.

Лео в то время решил, что стиль Редфорда из «Великого Гетсби» (белые костюмы, обувь ручной работы, английские рубашки всех цветов радуги на каждый день месяца) - достойный способ выводить отца из себя и отличный отвлекающий от хромоты маневр для зрителей. Трость за ним носил Тео, его секретарь-прилипала, он же единственный друг детства и троюродный кузен.

Нерона Флавиани на тот момент больше волновал передел сфер влияния в городе и поведение новой жены. Красотка Кьяра была столь горяча и необузданна в желаниях, что он отослал старшего сына, Нерона Джуниора, от греха подальше – в Лас-Вегас, набраться опыта в казино-партнере.

От младшего мачехе излишнее внимание не грозило. Лео интересовался не нимфами, а фавнами. Он мог себе это позволить – покойная мама (умерла от родильной горячки) была дочкой удачливого бутлегера, который основал для будущих внуков трастовый фонд, на всякий случай. И Лео был избалован с самого раннего детства, тогда же он уяснил, что отец ничего с ним сделать не сможет, в отличие от сводного старшего брата, чьей матерью была танцовщица, которая сбежала с саксофонистом, когда сыну не исполнилось и годика.

В другой жизни и с другими персонажами эта ситуация вызвала бы сочувствие. Но вспыльчивый характер и почти полная вседозволенность сыграли с Лео дурную шутку – никто в городе не хотел с ним связываться надолго. Квартира пустовала, бассейн простаивал без вечеринок в купальниках, а на машине с Тео гонять было неинтересно, его тошнило при скорости больше шестидесяти миль в час.  
И в довершение – мачеха решила строить ему глазки и щеголять в неглиже при всяком удобном случае. Кьяра Флавиани, урожденная Гоцци, почти абсолютная копия Джей Ло, считала, что против ее чар не устоит и камень, не то, что какой-то двадцатидвухлетний хромой мальчишка. Дальновидность и расчет в число ее сильных сторон не входили. Зато она была лучшей исполнительницей «экзотических танцев» на всем побережье.

И в последний год, когда отец стал часто уезжать по делам из города (расширение бизнеса требовало личного присутствия), а брат безответно сох по мачехе, он придумал себе новую забаву. «Ночи Лео» по аналогии с «египетскими ночами» Клеопатры.

Сначала Тео пришел в ужас и попытался отговорить от таких кровавых замыслов. То, что Лео не ограничится лишь пополнением своего «списка побед», было очевидно с первого разговора на эту тему.

Тео в который раз осознал, как несправедливо тасуется колода – мало того, что он почти пять лет безнадежно влюблен в своего вздорного кузена (без всякого намека на взаимность), так тот еще, оказывается, многообещающий психопат. Посоветоваться было не с кем (это Тони Сопрано мог пойти к психотерапевту без ущерба для собственного эго, не опасаясь за деловую репутацию), разве что надеяться, что мальчишка перебесится, и дальше слов дело не дойдет.  
Но Лео был глух к доводам разума и упрям как осел. Он уже предвкушал, как будут перед ним пресмыкаться и молить о сохранении свой жалкой жизни его будущие жертвы из числа неудачливых игроков казино. А до этого тоже будет много интересных вариантов для веселого времяпрепровождения. Кто, конечно, как это веселье понимает.

Тео поначалу надеялся, что, став подельником в жестоких забавах, он заинтересует Лео не только в качестве «подай-принеси», но психология, как и красноречие, не были сильными сторонами Тео Конти. От беспутного отца-красавца ему достался рост и «королевская» фамилия. Мать не нашла в себе сил жить без мужа, исчезнувшего как комета Галлея на просторах Мексики, и просто допилась до закрытой клиники. Так что, по сути, Тео был предоставлен сам себе с пятнадцати лет, пока Нерон не забрал его от тетки, свихнувшейся на религии, и не сделал его «телохранителем и нянькой» своего младшего сына.

И вот теперь они вместе затевают настоящее «джалло». С эротическим подтекстом. Но в процессе обсуждения деталей стало ясно – свой криминальный потенциал Тео явно переоценил. Его вырвало еще на стадии тренировочного разрезания кролика. Лео обозвал его «слезливой бабой» и приказал найти более подходящего подручного. Тео попытался возразить, но его желудок снова взбунтовался… Пока он, шатаясь и с привкусом желчи во рту, шел к своей машине, то даже успел порадоваться, что так получилось – вдруг Лео передумает. Одуматься, переменить решение, изменить точку зрению – это все были пустые иллюзии, которые рассыпались в прах, как только Тео подъехал к резиденции Флавиани. Укатились в угол как «федора» Бешеного Пса Айса.

Бешеный Пес Айс – это звучало как имя какого-то малоизвестного негритянского блюзмена, но в данном случае это была скорее «визитка» киллера. Как он мог забыть, что Айс собирался сегодня приехать, проведать свою сестричку Кьяру. Именно репутация Айса останавливала Нерона Флавиани от слишком поспешных выводов о поведении собственной жены.

Болтали, что Айс, помимо репутации безупречного стрелка и меткого метателя ножей, отличается весьма эксцентричным поведением. Если перечислить все более или менее достоверные случаи, то станет понятно, что разговаривать с ним нужно очень осторожно, если не хочешь лишиться пальца ноги или руки за неудачную шутку или косой взгляд в кафетерии.

Что касается личной жизни, то даже самые заядлые сплетники хранили гробовое молчание: перспектива - увидеть лично свою могилу изнутри за слишком длинный язык - не привлекала пока никого.

 ***

**_3.4. С первого взгляда: Десятая жертва_ **

Дженсен должен был стать призовой, десятой, жертвой. Лео любил определенные числа и последовательности. Еще он трепетно относился к своему Дню Рождения. Поэтому будущее Дженсена было предрешено. Ему оставалось максимум еще сорок восемь часов. Не самых приятных, скажем откровенно. Скальпели уже были наточены и комната приготовлена. Но судьба, как известно, смеется над людскими расчетами, ее мойры сами решают, как и когда сплетать нити судьбы.

Дженсен в тот день не только проигрался до нитки, но еще и не вставал из-за рулетки тридцать шесть часов. Капилляры в глазах полопались и глаза слезились от табачного дыма – вытяжки не справлялись. Или просто так казалось. Хотелось выть от бессильной злости на себя – зачем он решил еще раз испытать судьбу! Крупье забрал себе не только учебу в колледже, но и первый взнос за ипотеку, не говоря уже о машине.

Заначка в потайном кармане не спасала положение. Черный вторник в кубе. Только рядом ни одного походящего небоскреба, чтобы выпрыгнуть. Океан – это стихия и, соответственно, непредсказуемость, никакой определенности, как у асфальта и земного притяжения. Эти философские размышления современного Гамлета были прерваны самым оскорбительным образом.

К нему подошла охрана. Его молча вывели из зала и втолкнули в полутемную комнату, дверь с грохотом закрыли на засов снаружи. В комнате стоял стол и два стула. На одном из них, в дальнем углу, сидел голубоглазый блондин. Хищный профиль и кривая ухмылка сразу отбивали желание сказать что-нибудь по поводу его внешности. Сдержанности в выражениях также способствовал нож в руке. Несмотря на духоту, Дженсена пробрал холодный пот. В памяти всплыли отголоски разговоров в перерывах на перекур. Анонимное курение в прохладе летней ночи стимулирует желание посплетничать на тему таких неправдоподобных ужасов. Когда легкий ветерок веет на тебя запахом океана, рассказы о покрошенных на корм рыбам незадачливых игроках кажутся досужим вымыслом и байками для туристов. Но вот, видимо, пришел момент истины. Почему он решил, что этот молчаливый блондин и неведомый маньяк – одно и тоже лицо, в тот момент он бы не смог объяснить, но это было совершенно неважно.

Лицо Лео, это, конечно, был он собственной персоной, вдруг расплылось в фальшивой улыбке коммивояжера, и он притворно-бодрым голосом произнес:

\- Поздравляю, вы наш стотысячный клиент! Извините, за грубость мою охрану, они слегка туповаты. Но, надеюсь, вы их простите. А сейчас предлагаю следовать за мной!

Не слушая, что же скажет Дженсен (наручники с него так и не сняли) Лео нажал на кнопку под столом, дверь открылась. Охранники выросли как из-под земли и, повинуясь указанию хозяина, повели Дженсена на парковку.

В джипе за рулем сидел какой-то хмурый парень в шляпе, а дверцу водителя подпирал верзила с восточным разрезом глаз. Никто ничего не успел сказать, как следом появился довольный Лео с серебристым кейсом в правой руке.

Да, именно этот день Рождения для него станет действительно незабываемым. В этот раз жертва ему еще и понравилась. Как может понравиться практически совершенство. Аполлон в людском обличье. Никакие красные от бессонницы глаза и спутанные волосы не могли уменьшить рост или избавить от уверенности в движениях. Дженсен напоминал скорее усталого арабского рысака из конюшни шейха, чем загнанного оленя. Знатоку иногда достаточно малого, чтобы определить, стоит ли овчинка выделки.

Лео на мгновение представил свою «десятую жертву» в костюме Адама – его бросило в жар от мыслей о том, что именно он мог бы с ним сделать. Вожделение, Дженсен источал такие эротические флюиды, что только слепой бы оказался безучастен к его чарам. Причем, что он не делал абсолютно ничего. Он просто молча стоял, закусив губу. Чем выгодно отличался от всех предыдущих кандидатур. Максимум на что те оказались способны – это цветистые проклятия и мольбы. Трудно винить их в этом, но это не отменяло еще один пункт программы, до сих пор так ни разу не выполненный.

Лео был среднего роста, как для современных параметров красоты. Все родственники семьи Флавиани отличались малым ростом и вспыльчивым нравом. Тем сильнее Лео был заинтересован в высоких партнерах (для «компенсации», как решил бы любой психотерапевт, если бы смог поговорить с Лео хотя бы пять минут), но это правило, как обычно это бывает, не распространялось на беднягу Тео. Кроме роста, беззаветной преданности и щенячьей влюбленности никаких других козырей не было и в помине. А Лео хотелось встретить кого-то, кто мог бы вызывать зависть и восхищение у посторонних. Первый сорт, штучный товар и никак иначе. Сладкие грезы Лео, ведь даже маньяки иногда становятся сентиментальными, как японские школьницы на День святого Валентина, были внезапно прерваны неожиданной фразой Тео:

\- Лео, а ты в курсе, кто этот красавчик?

Продолжению разговора помешал нетерпеливый сигнал от Айса – нечего лясы точить, пора делом заняться!

Если бы эту сцену наблюдал кто-нибудь более разговорчивый, чем воробей на столбе, он бы обязательно задумался – а почему, собственно, Дженсен, молчал? Даже не попытался закричать, позвать на помощь? Как объяснила ему Мойра на сеансах восстановительной психотерапии, внезапная и временная немота является следствием стресса или ситуации, угрожающей для жизни, поэтому она посоветовала компенсировать такую опасную особенность психосоматики. Помимо техники самозащиты без оружия, она посоветовала всегда стараться найти компромисс, даже если кажется, что ситуация безвыходная. Для этого Дженсен прошел специальный тренинг по выживанию, но даже подготовленный безоружный человек после тридцати шести часов игры в рулетку может не сразу справиться с пятью, или даже тремя (охранники вернулись в казино), весьма вооруженными и опасными психопатами. Местная мафия, или вроде того.

И тут еще вмешался «фактор икс» от этого дылды с прожигающим взглядом ниндзя, если ниндзя бывают ростом два метра. Но у Лео были другие планы – Дженсена не церемонясь (ну и что, что руки в наручниках за спиной) запихнули в машину, на заднее сиденье. Рядом с невозмутимым водителем в шляпе сел Лео, а Тео так и не дали поделиться информацией о Дженсене – босс-кузен бросил ему ключи от другой машины, и джип с добычей заревел и помчался по направлению к загородному дому Флавиани, «охотничьему домику», как окрестил его Лео. Через четверть часа жизнь Дженсена Эклза, бывшей модели, «чудом спасенного от маньяка», почти студента колледжа, а теперь просто неудачливого игрока в рулетку, должна была круто и бесповоротно измениться.

Как неудачно подкованная лошадь разрушила планы английского короля, так и внезапно спустившее колесо изменило течение это довольно предсказуемой истории. От резкого торможения Дженсен довольно сильно ударился головой о ручку дверцы. Болевой шок – это был третий метод борьбы с немотой. Поэтому, когда Лео решил проверить сохранность своего «подарочка на именины», Дженсен мог связно говорить и с блеском использовал этот нежданный дар судьбы.

\- Классные ботинки, как раз для мальчишника! – от неожиданности Лео отпрянул.

В голосе будущей жертвы не было и намека на страх. Голос был расслабленным, как при разговоре старых знакомых.

\- Мои ботинки – не твое дело, лузер!

\- Ну, скажем так, вы мне просто не дали отыграться. Испугались моей системы, правда, Лео?

\- «Система» в казино – это блеф и брехня! – Глаза Лео разгорелись нездоровым блеском.

Ведь трастовый фонд от деда тоже имел свои подводные камни – большую часть денег Лео мог получить только к тридцати годам. А кровавые забавы в компании Айса оказались делом весьма дорогостоящим. И все чаще мысли Лео возвращались к тому, что неплохо было бы откусить свой кусок от папашиного пирога, а то неровен час - Кьяра окончательно сбрендит и родит наследника игорной империи, и тогда уж точно ни Нерону Джуниору, ни ему от родителя денег не видать. Или второй вариант более быстрый по воплощению – мэр уже полгода намекает отцу, что пора начинать скупку прибрежных участков – намечается грандиозная стройка, и владелец побережья получит жирные отступные от дяди Сэма. В общем – куда ни кинь, везде – клин. Из-за этого волшебное слово «система» упало на благодатную почву, что не отменило основного замысла именинника.

Тем временем подъехал «мерседес» Тео. Он затормозил и решительно направился к Лео. Было понятно, что ему не терпится поделиться ценной информацией с кузеном…

**_3.5. The Devil You know_ **

\- Черт побери, Тео! В чем дело? – Лео обдумывал, как быстрее добраться до дома с бассейном и устроить Дженсену водные процедуры.

«Система» – это круто, но веселья никто не отменял. Уже давно Лео не чувствовал такого желания обладать кем-то, во всех смыслах слова. Айс уже начал играть желваками – типа, заканчивай с лирикой, не делай глупости. Как папаша-маньяк, честное слово!

\- Ты читал про это, помнишь, ты еще сказал, что от тебя бы такой ангелочек бы не ушел целым и невредимым!

\- Тео, ты, что обкурился новой травы? Что за тупую хрень ты несешь? Когда это я читал газеты и еще обсуждал их с тобой?

\- Прошлое лето – Лос-Анджелес, парень-модель и маньяк, который успел убежать…

\- А, вот о чем ты, а я подумал, ты имеешь в виду наш «Вестник». Ну, смутно припоминаю. И что дальше? Зачем орать как монашка в стрип-клубе? Какое мне дело до этого, Тео?

\- Твой Дженсен и есть тот парень – несостоявшаяся жертва. У него еще, как написали журналюги, «болевой порог как у Спящей красавицы». Так что бракованный ты товар выбрал, как ни крути.

Тем временем из джипа выбрался Айс, уже порядком раздраженный проволочками и остановками. Кто-то не любит стоять в очереди на кассу в супермаркете, а кто-то любит резать людей по расписанию. Но слова Тео о маньяке из Лос-Анджелеса переключили его на другую тему. Не менее интересную, чем возможная дискуссия, что эффективнее – штык или обоюдоострый клинок. Он тоже с профессиональным интересом читал ту газетную сагу с модельным мальчишкой – в то жаркое лето «ночи Лео» еще даже не планировались. Его тогда, помнится, страшно разозлило то немеряное количество внимания прессы к любителю и непрофессионалу. Тем более, что никакого внятного фоторобота преступника из-за состояния здоровья Дженсена составить не удалось. Квартира была снята на подставное лицо, а потом журналисты переключились на тему, всегда популярную у читателей: свадьбы-разводы – дележ денег и детей, и дело «маньяка-сталкера из Лос-Анджелеса» потихоньку сошло на нет.

Тогда, в жаркой духоте лета, разглядывая фото юного Дженсена из разных модельных фотосессий, он еще подумал, поставил мысленную галочку на будущее – он бы оставил себе на память эти глаза – зеленые, как спелый крыжовник. И плевать на низкий болевой порог – эти глаза стоили любых криков, стонов и мольб о спасении. И вот, удача, такая возможность у него появилась! Но этот щенок Флавиани явно затеял что-то другое. Как же он ему надоел, но пока нужно придержать коней. Всему свое время, поэтому сейчас надо не выходить из роли «цепной пес, верный пес»:

\- Лео, мы отстаем от плана уже на полчаса. Или что-то поменялось, а я об этом не знаю?

К несчастью для Тео и Айса, Лео к этому моменту уже вошел в то состояние упрямства, когда нет никаких шансов заставить его слушать что-либо. Неважно, насколько это важно, разумно или выгодно.

\- Айс, сделай одолжение, пересядь в «мерседес» к Тео, а я тут потолкую со своим именинным пирогом, если никто, конечно, не возражает, джентльмены.

Тео передернуло от этих «джентльменов». Задуматься над такой реакцией он не успел, так как Айс грубо схватил его за руку и направил ко второй машине. Только прикушенная изнутри щека помешала ему высказать все, что он думает об этом идиотизме. Как говорила его бабушка: «Не всех больных война убила!». Но ничего, осталось немного до момента, когда все станет на свои места.  
**  
Айс  
\- Мы идем к волшебнику страны Оз – так что будь благодарен и подожди.

\- Мне говорили, что ты человек, который делает все как надо.

\- Я уже не мальчик на побегушках, если ты об этом, работаю сам на себя.

\- Так ты, что стучишь на меня, а, приятель?

\- Нет, я просто за тобой присматриваю.

\- Мне говорили, что ты занимаешься не тем, на что способен.

\- Ничего об этом не знаю.

\- Ну, я так слышал.

\- А у вас есть другие варианты? Для правильных людей?

\- Я гарантирую это.

\- Гарантия – очень громкое слово, слишком часто его говорили разные люди.

\- Да, но я первый, кто действительно выполняет обещания! У меня есть деньги и связи, чтобы превратить твой недалекий план в денежную машину, мне нужны только правильные люди, чтобы все запустить как надо!

\- Ну, я не знаю, я и правильные люди? Я?

\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что дело в том, что ты боишься замарать руки. Врать не буду – чистоты не обещаю. Но поверь, такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни!

\- Ну, исключительно из любопытства, спрошу – так что такое интересное ты придумал?  
**  
Выждав, пока Тео и Айс не захлопнут дверцы и не задраят стекла, Лео, севший на место водителя, повернулся к Дженсену с азартом мальчишки, получившего в подарок радиоуправляемый вертолет:

\- Ровно пять минут отделяют тебя от второй серии фильма «Удача отвернулась от меня». Третья часть называется, чтобы сразу все было понятно: «Мертвые - все одного цвета».

Дженсен при других условиях расхохотался от неожиданности: Борис Виан в Атлантик-сити! Но сейчас у него была иная задача – доказать юному шакалу, что этот пирог ему не по зубам. И вообще попытаться стать Шахрезадой. Лео был прав, системы, как математической схемы не было, это все были байки студентов- математиков в духе рассказов о чудо-креме, убирающем годы (если забыть о фотошопе у модели), или аэробике как панацее (если забыть о пластической хирургии).

Но был один хитрый план, который Дженсен придумал еще в больнице, когда маялся от первого приступа немоты. Осталась одна маленькая деталь – уговорить лиса-психопата «не бросать его в терновый куст».

\- Тогда ничего не получится, боль вызывает у меня или приступы немоты, или просто глубокий обморок. Твой секретарь говорил правду – если бы не прошлое лето, то я бы и не знал, что такой уникум.

\- Уникум, говоришь! – Лео разозлился, к словам Дженсена придраться было невозможно, а жадность уже проснулась и запустила свои щупальца в мысли о безоблачном будущем, если все выгорит, - А что же так проигрался? Или это тоже часть схемы?

\- Это была моя ошибка, самонадеянность молодости. Я работал один. Для схемы нужен сообщник, а еще лучше – двое.

\- Допустим, свою жизнь ты временно выкупил. Но что ты скажешь на предложение – познакомиться поближе? Мне просто интересно, какие аргументы у тебя в рукаве?

\- Я не смешиваю личную жизнь и работу. Но я не думал, что ночь со мной стоит джек-пота «Альгамбры».

\- А ты действительно уникум, Дженсен.

 

3.6. План Б: в тылу врага

\- Еще раз повтори, мы будем грабить «Альгамбру»? Ты в своем уме? Конечно, нет, у меня нет в этом сомнения – этот смазливый лузер окончательно свел тебя с ума своими зелеными глазами и лживыми обещаниями…

\- Попридержи язык, Тео, а не то мне придется тебя заставить.

\- Что? Что ты можешь мне сделать? Ты и так с трудом вспоминаешь о моем существовании. Ты ведь знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Лео? Ты никогда не признаешься, что облажался!

\- Ты что в сайентологи подался? Кризис приближающейся четверти века? Что ты зациклился на мне? Я не понимаю, на что ты надеешься? Что твои бонусы за непорочную службу превратятся в любовь с первого взгляда?

Появление Дженсена в сопровождении Айса (пленника под конвоем отпустили умыться и переодеться, что было просто необходимо после тридцати шести часов игры в казино) прервала этот мелодраматический диалог. Дженсен едва успел спрятать ухмылку, невозмутимое лицо Айса было нечитаемым: богатая мимика – это не то, что нужно профессиональным игрокам в покер и киллерам. Нужно было разрядить обстановку. Дженсен решил применить дипломатический ход:

\- Я хотел быть кратким, но, похоже, выгляжу примитивным.

\- Все успешные творческие попытки – примитивны, - Лео просто раздувался от ощущения своей значимости.

Тео и Айс могли бы показывать цирковой номер: «Люди, продавшие свой смех». И спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны – в комнату будущих заговорщиков ворвался рыжий вихрь.

\- Джинждер!

\- А этой лисе что здесь нужно?

\- Кто это?

Ни одна из этих одновременно прозвучавших реплик не смогла бы исчерпывающе описать новую переменную этого криминального уравнения.

Джинджер была не очень высокой, но ладно скроенной рыжеволосой девушкой с выдающимися формами. Белые шорты и серебристый топик абсолютно ничего не скрывали и подтверждали хорошую физическую форму, а уверенное передвижение в босоножках на двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках – возможную акробатическую подготовку.

В Атлантик-сити это безошибочно сообщало также о месте работы – «исполнительница экзотических танцев». Но, видимо, не только этим могла похвастаться нарушительница спокойствия - как понял Дженсен, она была близкой подругой мачехи Лео. Что и объясняло некую бесцеремонность.

\- Привет, мальчики! Смотрю, тут у вас весело. Мне птичка напела, что вас интересует «Альгамбра»…

\- Что? Кто тебе сказал?

\- Да расслабься, Тео, это же не город, а деревня сплетников. Короче, у меня там есть ход, и я хочу в долю.

Дженсен мысленно поаплодировал рыжей нахалке, но это все было слишком быстро, чтобы оценить уровень реальной опасности. А вот Тео долго не раздумывал – видимо, нерастраченные сарказм и обида нашли слабое место в броне послушной правой руки босса:

\- На чужой каравай рот не разевай, дорогуша! Что, на новый силикон сама не насобираешь никак? По телику телка говорила, что зашибает за ночь у шеста три штуки. А ты, что еще на испытательном сроке, куколка?

\- Придержи язык, оглобля. Думаешь, ездишь на крутой тачке с сыночком босса, и все – жизнь удалась? Захлопни свою ловушку для мух, а то что-то горячее залетит – не увернешься, - сказала Джинджер, доставая из своего богатого декольте перламутровый браунинг.

На этом моменте столбняк у Лео прошел, и он возмущенно повернулся к своему стрелку.

Айс держал на мушке Дженсена и… ухмылялся.

\- Горячая штучка, не правда ли? В обиду себя не даст.

\- Так вы знакомы? – Лео недовольно сел на диван рядом с Дженсеном.

Айс убрал свою пушку и подошел к Джинджер с объятьями.

\- Джинджер, покажи им, чтобы все стало понятно, - Айс самодовольно ухмыльнулся и поднял ее левую руку повыше. Золотое кольцо почти закрывало фалангу и переливалось тремя бриллиантовыми дорожками.

\- Это моя невеста, и она в доле. Кто против? – с этими словами Айс присел на стол и ненавязчиво продемонстрировал наплечную кобуру – не все могут шить костюмы на заказ за три тысячи.

В другое время и в другом месте, например, если бы Дженсен смотрел такой боевик, то он бы знатно повеселился над злой судьбой героев, но этот фильм был его реалити-шоу. И на кону был не дом из сандвич-панелей и не миллион в рассрочку на тридцать лет, а просто его жизнь, которая вдруг стала ожившей партией в покер. Теперь оставалось придумать, как использовать появившегося джокера за то малое время, что еще осталось.

У Тео было лицо человека, который обнаружил, что в его мороженое попала лягушка, но слишком поздно понял это. Слабое звено было найдено. Осталось найти правильную отмычку.

\- Какая жалость, все красивые девушки или замужем, или заняты, - умывание ледяной водой не прошло даром – Дженсен чувствовал себя хоть и не заново рожденным, но посвежевшим и готовым к Плану Б – остаться в живых.

Лео не сказал ничего, так как именно этот момент выбрал нежный родитель, чтобы поинтересоваться, где черти носят его наследника, когда через полчаса будет званый ужин с деловыми партнерами?

Тео скорчил презрительную мину и достал записную книжку, куда записывал свои планы и прочую ценную информацию.

А сладкая парочка из стриптизерши и киллера, наконец, расплела свои практически бесконечные голливудские объятья. И они оба сели рядом с Дженсеном, пользуясь тем, что Лео вышел на улицу для разговора с Флавиани-старшим.

\- Ну что, золотая голова, колись, что за система и какой план? - быстрота речи не сглаживала южную мягкость речи Джинджер.

Айс тем временем попытался устроиться поудобнее, и Дженсен понял, что наплечная кобура – не единственная смертоносная деталь костюма мистера Киллера.  
**  
Айс  
В жизни бывает только несколько моментов, которые действительно имеют значение. Самое противное, что ты никогда не знаешь, что это именно такой момент, пока он не пройдет. Мне повезло – я понял, что наступает именно один из таких моментов.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться.

\- Хорошо.

\- Значит, мы друг друга поняли? Посмотри на меня, ты и я и правильные связи – да мы горы свернем!

\- Хорошо, допустим, но откуда у нас возьмутся правильные связи?

\- У меня уже есть наметки. Завтра будет встреча, и мы запустим руки в глубокие карманы.

\- Насколько глубокие?

\- Вам знакомо выражение: «Победители редко платят за военные потери»?

\- Это сказал Томас Джефферсон. В тюрьме очень мало возможностей и очень много времени для чтения.

\- Я думаю, не только для него. Суть в том, что мы можем заработать кучу денег как партнеры, а не как враги. И это не новость для образованного человека.

\- Вам известен термин саквояжник?

\- Да, я полагаю, мистер Саквояжник. Так для меня партнерство с саквояжником значит, что вам достается вся работа, а саквояжнику – деньги.

 

_**3.7. Repo man** _

  
_Мы не обитаем во мраке, мы и есть тьма_

\- Ты думаешь, что ты первый, кто тычет в меня пистолетом?

\- Нет, но я последний.  
**  
\- Ты помнишь, как я тебя поддерживала?

\- Ты меня поддерживала? Пляски на могиле называются поддержкой? Да ты просто наслаждалась, что у меня все рушится. Теперь-то мне это совершенно ясно.  
Мойра  
Что делать с чужими кошмарами мне прекрасно известно – благодаря депрессиям, неврозам и бессоннице я могу не только не думать о своем учебном кредите, но и арендовать шикарный офис, благо, квартира мне досталась от родителей.

Ну, как досталась, я поступила на медицинский, они уехали в круиз и не вернулись. Прошло семь лет и оказалось, что я не только получила диплом практикующего психотерапевта, но и стала владелицей огромного лофта, забитого картинами и прочим художественным барахлом.

Мои родители безуспешно пытались найти во мне хотя бы Поллока, втайне надеясь на Дали и Пикассо, но мне все это было малоинтересно, а потом случилось то, что случилось. Правда, тут были виноваты не гены – родители-художники были приемными, а биологические растворились где-то в Вегасе.

Папаша, которого разговоры жены, бывшей мисс «Тонкая талия» об отсутствующих деньгах и его несостоятельности довели практически до ручки, в один прекрасный момент основал религию. Основной ее постулат гласил, что нужно освободиться от оков кровных связей, и наступит новая эра. Маменька к тому времени стала пить антидепрессанты, как едят попкорн на вечернем сеансе, поэтому преспокойно оставила трехлетнюю дочку одну в номере мотеля и укатила в Вегас с мужем – проповедником «Нового Взгляда».

Я их никогда не искала, просто поменяла и имя, и фамилию. Но вот отменить кошмары пока не получается. У меня фобия к медикаментозному лечению. А терапия не может восполнить отсутствие Джареда в моей жизни.

Как нельзя заменить адреналиновым напитком драйв ночных гонок по шоссе на незаконной скорости, или компьютерной симуляцией - настоящее сафари. Игрушечная машина не заменит свадебный лимузин с кортежем, а комната с фотографиями и сотнями часами видео – настоящего и живого. Джареда. Воплощение той жизни, которой у меня никогда не было. И какая ирония – мой самый первый «звездный» пациент сначала принес мне так нужный мне тогда пиар, а потом забрал человека, который уже успел стать моим смыслом жизни. И только шаг отделял его от открытия – кто же ему нужен. Если отвлечься от некоторых мелких деталей.

Ориентация - это не приговор, особенно если правильно провести терапию. И вообще у нее была теория, достаточно неполиткорректная, как для нынешних времен – люди творческих профессий, кто осознанно, кто нет, в последнее время решили, что обычная семейная жизнь – это некомильфо, и потому неинтересна масс-медиа. Нужны или скандалы, измены, разводы, дележка детей и денег, или каминг-аут, или все сразу - по экспоненте.  
**  
Каждый выбирает себе сам свой «сон золотой». Чтобы спастись от чудовищ во мраке. Они притаились и только ждут, чтобы ты показал слабину. И тогда они кинутся и, рыча и завывая, разорвут тебя на части. А утром ты встанешь, и только покрасневшие от бессонницы глаза останутся меткой ночного побоища. От тебя останется лишь пустая оболочка. Как ее ни украшай, ни разрисовывай, ни задаривай подарками и приношениями – ничто не заполнит бесконечную пустоту и не заставит забыть всепоглощающий ночной ужас.

Только казино и рулетка позволяли ненадолго забыть об этом. Так она и познакомилась с Джинджер. Хотя в детстве поклялась себе страшной клятвой – никогда не заходить в казино и не искать беглых родителей. Но Атлантик-сити – не Вегас, поэтому однажды, после очередного, предпоследнего сеанса с Дженсеном, она подняла с пола визитку «Медичи», казино которым владел Флавиани, а в субботу арендовала винтажный кабриолет. И «как Тельма, или Луиза» рано утром отправилась к океану и казино. От Нью-Йорка до Атлантик-сити - всего лишь полторы сотни километров - не то, что четыре тысячи до Вегаса. Пока едешь, есть время еще раз обо всем подумать.  
***  
Глупцы считают, что одержимость кем-то или чем-то – слабость или даже признак ограниченности. Ведь нужно и просто необходимо сейчас быть гармоничным и разносторонним! Но как они заблуждаются. Скажите, кому нужны ручейки, текущие в разные стороны, невидимые в траве и кустарнике. Другое дело – Нил или Амазонка, ну или Ниагара. Так вот, одержимость сужает твое поле зрения до оптимального. Ты стремишься к цели: строишь путь, вырабатываешь стратегию, не отвлекаешься. Скорее Ад заледенеет, чем ты отступишься от своего и свернешь с намеченного пути! Просто кому-то нужны бриллианты в сейфе, а кому-то – роль в блокбастере. А кого-то смысл жизни – это месть. И вся твоя жизнь, если ты действительно выбрал эту дорогу без возврата, начинает меняться и подстраиваться под твои замыслы. Месть, скажете вы, это так просто и старомодно, как у графа Монте-Кристо. И просто кричит о комплексе неполноценности и неверии в справедливость. А мне и не нужна чья-то справедливость. Мне нужна кровавая и беспощадная месть. А до того, как это произойдет, я еще планирую выпустить свой «Метод Мойры», а в свободное время еще и стану надиктовывать свои мемуары. Будет чем заняться в камере, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.  
И да – это очень правильная догадка – у меня есть причина с контрамаркой на это шоу. Первый ряд. Автографы без очереди. У меня остался год, если верить врачу. И полгода, если верить мигреням со все более отвратительной аурой. В любом случае, пожизненное заключение мне не грозит. Пока ставлю на паузу. Пора идти на встречу с Коллинзом.

А все-таки, почему Джаред? А почему Шлиман хотел найти Трою? Зачем истратил большую часть жизни и все деньги, чтобы найти и Трою, и золото Елены? Разрушив попутно, правда, несколько других городов и нарушив неисчислимое число законов. Зато он сделал то, что ни один кабинетный ученый не сделал – он осмелился пойти за своей мечтой. И увидел то, что преследовало его в снах и мечтаниях наяву. Но даже он не мог предугадать, куда потом попадет это золото, что ему повезет меньше, чем бюсту Нефертити - «Берлинской Моне Лизе». Но он сделал это, превратив себя из заурядного купца с разговорником из десятков фраз на всех европейских языках и не только, в «сверх-человека», который добился того, о чем мечтают все прожектеры и будущие диктаторы. Ему сполна было отсыпано золотого порошка сиюминутной славы. Он смог насладиться плодами своей варварской мечты – разрыть город, найти золотой клад, оставить свое имя рядом с богами и героями. Да, признаю, что просто Джаред, отдельно от своей жизни и успеха, был бы мне вряд ли так интересен и необходим. Но никто же не удивляется, почему у Элизабет Тейлор были драгоценности лучше, чем у королевы Англии. Я хочу самого лучшего и недостижимого. Как шейхи, которые держат рысаков и строят для них бассейны с драгоценной водой. Как Август Сильный, который поменял своих гвардейцев на лучшую коллекцию фарфора в Европе. Только Джаред еще не осознал это, но скоро все изменится. Мой метод работает безотказно.

***

**_3.8. If I had a Heart_ **

\- Что ты сделал со мной?

\- Ты, наверно, никогда не смотрел фильмы, где зловещий доктор-латинос разбирает туристов-гринго на запчасти? Нет? Немного потерял. Это все вранье – все быстро портится, если делать не в больнице, а вот почки – почки можно хранить два дня, если положить их на лед… И потом раз – и детки снова на месте, у нового хозяина.

\- Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- В мире полно больных богатеев, готовых отстегнуть и двадцать, и тридцать тысяч за почки без очереди, им плевать – откуда они взялись так быстро и за такие деньги.

\- Ты не можешь их забрать!

\- Вообще-то я уже… И очень скоро ты умрешь, если не выберешь правильный вариант.

\- Что я должен сделать? И что я могу сделать?

\- Или еще можешь попытаться добраться до госпиталя, а потом до конца жизни лежать в тюремном лазарете на диализе, или… выкупить их.

\- У меня нет денег!

\- Ты пойдешь по этому адресу – у тебя есть четыре часа до этого, а потом я верну тебе одну почку, иначе… Иначе, если ты не успеешь, или не принесешь то, что мне нужно, я продам твои почки бизнесмену из Чикаго – я уже позвонил ему.

**  
\- Мне нужна наличка! Где люди расплачиваются налом, говори!  
…  
\- Что и стриптизершам платят кредитками? По телику телка говорила, что зашибает за ночь у шеста три штуки.

\- Сейчас - десять утра. Это тебе не Вегас.

\- И у тебя еще есть время остановиться.

\- У меня есть два часа, пока кожа не начнет менять цвет.

\- Признай, что тебе нужна помощь.

\- Мужик, мне нужны деньги!

\- Наркотики – это не решение проблемы.

\- Я не наркоман, я человек в отчаянном положении!  
**  
\- Нужно поговорить с ним.

\- Зачем? Думаешь, он что-то знает?

\- Он говорил, что все дико обернется. Похоже – так оно и есть.

**  
 **«Дерзкое ограбление! Сигнализация не сработала! Неизвестные грабители в масках сорвали джекпот! Страховые компании ведут следствие».**

**«Один из грабителей тяжело ранен».**

**«Мониторинг больниц и госпиталей продолжается».**

**«Свидетели безмолвствуют».**

**«Война казино».**

**«Кровавый передел на красно-черном поле».**

**«Смертельное воскресенье: охранник погиб, защищая сейф».**

**«Разыскивается Джинджер – экзотическая танцовщица!».**

**«Награда за информацию об ограблении: 10000 долларов!».**

**«Детектив Коллинз ведет расследование».**

**«Коллинз: следствие зашло в тупик».**

**«Знаменитая «Альгамбра» меняет хозяина».**

**«Лео Флавиани в Лас-Вегасе: обмен опытом и новые связи».**

**«Обыкновенная трагедия: гибель семьи Флавиани от взрыва бытового газа. У следствия нет других версий».**

**«Лео Флавиани – самый молодой владелец казино!».**  
***  
\- А что будет, если он узнает, что ты его обманула, и деньги остались у тебя?

\- Не узнает, если ему никто не скажет.

\- Так не только я об этом знаю, и его тогда никто не сможет остановить, если он придет сюда за ними.

\- Я слышала – он снова попадет в тюрьму.

\- Ты же знаешь, за три миллиона зелени можно купить много друзей и здесь, и в тюрьме. Я думаю, нам надо кого-нибудь нанять в тюрьме и пришить его.

\- Нет, ты думаешь о трех миллионах, перед тем, как заснуть, мечтаешь, как бы ты шикарно зажил на эти деньги. Но оставь эти мысли, парень, они убьют тебя быстрее пули. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно и не больше. Пойду, проверю машину, а ты приберись здесь.  
***  
\- Тео, мы хотим с тобой поговорить начистоту, - Айс чувствовал, что это плохая идея, этот разговор, но Джинджер поставила все в его жизни с ног на голову.

\- Что-то вы такие серьезные. Это хорошая встреча или плохая? – удачная операция ощутимо прибавила Тео красноречия, особенно когда в нем не было никакой необходимости.

\- Это время для встречи с Иисусом, - эту реплику придумала Джинджер и взяла с него клятвенное обещание, что он скажет это в точности так, а не иначе.

\- Что это? Я слышу нотку скрытой угрозы?

\- Может быть и так, если это необходимо, чтобы ты нас выслушал.

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – Тео развалился за письменным столом и не подозревал, что жить ему осталось считанные минуты.

\- Смотри на меня – это назревало уже давно! – Айс по-настоящему вышел из себя. В это мгновение он, наконец, осознал, как ему осточертели эти капризные мальчишки, мнящие себя крестными отцами и не выносящие вида крови, да и зачем – для грязной работы всегда есть такие, как Айс.

\- И что они тебе наплели? Сказали – зачем сидеть рядом с главным? Лучше сам стань главным! А ты и не заметил, что попал из огня в полымя? – Айс пораженно поворачивает голову и видит дуло пистолета, направленное ему в лоб. Джинджер, как же он не догадался. Но ничего, это еще не конец истории:

\- Ладно, я попрошу одну поблажку, - Тео кивает, и у Айса есть призрачная надежда – добраться до кобуры на лодыжке.

Тут дверь открыватся настежь - появляется Лео собственной персоной, с береттой наперевес, какой сюрприз:

\- Неужели ты думал, что я разрешу тебе безнаказанно достать эту штуку?

\- Что, ты с ним? Подожди! – но Лео не слушает и стреляет в грудь.

\- А я всего лишь просил тебя о преданности, придурок! Я не заслужил этого после всего, что мы прошли вместе? Я знаю это больно – я сам лежал как ты после казино и пытался дышать, но у тебя так не получится. Так что помочь? И избавить тебя от боли?

И выстрел ставит точку в этом разговоре.  
*  
\- Не пойму, зачем надо морозить свои задницы здесь, выкапывая могилу, а не бросить этого предателя в море - на съедение крабам и креветкам?

\- Раньше он был другом, а не предателем.

\- А ты помнишь, что говорил твой папаша?

\- Уж если решил убить кого-то – так нечего обсуждать. Не думай об этом, только тяжелее станет.

\- А может так и должно быть.

\- Завязывай, Тео, а то в неподходящий момент дашь слабину.

\- Я дал слабину? Слушай, не нужно грабить мертвеца! Что ты там хочешь найти?

Лео не слушает протестов Тео и выворачивает остальные карманы, достает телефон, при свете которого и говорит прощальное слово над полузасыпанной могилой.  
**  
\- Ты жалеешь, что убил его?

\- Я жалею, что он это сделал неизбежным.

\- Чтобы не случилось – я с тобой.

\- Надо решить, что делать теми, кто подбил мертвого осла на это. Я не уверен, что мы справимся с ними, если дело дойдет до драки.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.  
**  
\- И что теперь делать с эти парнем?

\- Тео, прекращай демонстрировать свою ревность.

\- Нет, ты подумай, зачем нам такой свидетель?

\- Подожди, что-то случилось. Детектив Коллинз собственной персоной просто так не приедет.  
***  
\- И после этого я ни разу не был в казино, а Харрис чуть не сменила фамилию – это самая малость за спасенную шкуру, помимо джекпота. Но, к нашему обоюдному счастью, ей встретился твой отец, и гроза прошла стороной, как говорится.

\- Что-то здесь не вяжется, Дженсен. Ты недооцениваешь мою мачеху.

\- В любом случае, она погибла в квартире.

\- Нет, экспертиза показала, что погибла соседская собака, датский дог…

 ***

_**3.9. Dirty Sexy Money** _

Я никогда не думал, что когда-то настанет тот неприятный момент, когда ты оглядываешься вокруг и задаешь себе вопрос: «Черт, неужели прошло уже полжизни?». Твои не самые красивые и умные сверстники, оказывается, не только зашибают тысяч сто в год, но и успели завести дом, жениться-развестись, пережить кризис, потерять и найти себя, задуматься над дауншифтингом, съездить в Европу, проиграть годовой бонус в казино, соблазнить невесту на чужой свадьбе, завести экзотическую любовницу или даже обнаружить свою негетеросексуальную ориентацию! А ты за это время сносил десяток комплектов форменной одежды, стал детективом, сменил дюжину квартир – одна другой тоскливее, чуть не женился на русской манекенщице, завел кота, получил наследство от тетушки и проиграл его за два дня в Вегасе. Ориентация молчала, придавленная минусовым сальдо банковского счета и третьим за год ремонтом машины. Автомеханик понимающе кивнул и спросил, когда последний раз перебирал ему мотор: «Подарок от бабули, мистер Коллинз?». Мистер Коллинз с радостью бы ездил на неэкологическом «хаммере» или пижонской «Феррари», но пока приходилось обходиться «бьюиком». Он был моложе его лет на десять, если не меньше, темно-синяя, все еще блестящая, краска держалась, как заколдованная, но внутренности громыхали на поворотах, и жрал бензина он просто немеряно. Зато можно смело было экономить на страховке – никто на такое счастье допотопное не позарится даже с похмелья или под приходом. Ну и само собой, бесплатный бонус «вечный холостяк»: такая машина – отличная дуэнья. Ни одна уважающая себя девушка не пропустит этот предупреждающий знак: «Осторожно, лузер!». Развод в Калифорнии - дело дорогое, даже без детей.

Единственная часть совместного имущества, на которую бывшая жена, нашедшая свое счастье в виде отставного полковника из Майами, не претендовала, откликалась на имя Луи. Это был избалованный таец трехлетнего возраста. Сестра подарила кота ему на тридцатилетие: «Он идеально подходит к твоим голубым глазам». Еще он идеально доводил жену до истерики, иногда Коллинзу казалось, что, возможно не только полковник с яхтой – причина его развода.

Луи показал свой характер уже через неделю своего пребывания в новом доме – в отместку за повышенный на него голос (вместо лотка был задействован коврик в ванной) он полежал на новом платье Эвы – кроме светлого и легкого пушка, там остались цепочки бороздок от когтей своенравного животного. Эва собиралась на девичник, на который ей пришлось идти в джинсах и серебристом топике. Из платья можно было сшить только подушечку для иголок или для кота. Эва почему-то не оценила такой дипломатически-дизайнерский ход, поэтому после каждого ночного дежурства Коллинза дома ждал не бутерброд с индейкой или блинчики с вареньем, а опись преступлений и прегрешений «коварной заразы».

Кот тоже не оставался в долгу. Луи наглядно критиковал все: от занавесок в кухне, на которых он с упоением качался, пока они не начинали рваться, до новых чулок Эвы, которые обязательно цеплялись за хитро выставленную лапу.

Чуть легче стало, когда Эве надоело быть домохозяйкой, и она решила работать с утра в фитнес-клубе администратором. Фитнес-клуб носил имя владелицы - «Таша». Казалось бы, что тут такого, но в первый же час работы Эва ощутила, что Луи – все-таки кот, хоть и стервец, а настоящая зараза и гадюка подколодная – это ее хозяйка. За шестьдесят минут из пяти часов испытательного срока она получила дюжину замечаний по работе, два десятка обращений: «милочка, я забыла, как вас зовут», три колкости по поводу веса и возраста. А потом (Эва старалась не разрыдаться и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не бросить ей телефон в голову) у Таши зазвонил ее изукрашенный стразами айфон. И она уплыла в свой стеклянный кабинет. После ухода остался восточный ароматический шлейф – запах то ли «Амуажа», то ли старого «Шалимара», не хватало только евнуха с саблей, чтобы сходство с гаремом было абсолютным.

Но, простите, скажете вы, а из-за чего собственно ей нужно было терпеть выходки «калифорнийской блондинки» родом из Восточной Европы. Кто дал Эве рекомендацию для столь сомнительной работы? Ответ был прост и циничен. Эва уже полгода думала, как бы выгоднее развестись с Коллинзом, ну и его невыносимым котом заодно! И дорогие подружки не подвели – некоторые из них после пятой текилы становились очень разговорчивыми. Так она узнала о существовании «Таши» - это был не просто фитнес-клуб, которых двенадцать на дюжину, это был своеобразный закрытый клуб по поиску приличной партии «для будущих разведенок», как сказала Люси. Бывшая Макинтош, ставшая Деви (сокращенное и преобразованное от Давидов) и автоматически – владелицей бутика на Родео-драйв (именно тут снимали «Красотку»), белого «мерседеса», дома с бассейном и прислугой. Муж, лысый коротышка, смотрел на нее с благоговением и все не мог поверить своему счастью. Счастье было отнюдь не модельных параметров, обладало статью валькирии и голосом сержанта, но, как оказалось, именно этого не хватало ему для счастья. Даже его неукротимая маман не смогла ужиться с Люси. Это стало затруднительно после того, как молодая жена лихо выбросила в бассейн подаренный свекровью сервиз в мелкий цветочек вместе с «правильной едой для котика» и накрахмаленной скатертью. 

А до этого Люси полгода сидела на ресепшене и терпела нытье, сплетни и словесную пургу Таши по разным животрепещущим темам: от калорийности и полезности спермы до правильного хранения белья с точки зрения китайских гороскопов, климатических условий и современных технологий. Все это окупилось сторицей, когда мистер Деви пришел записаться в бассейн, но вместо этого пригласил Люси в ресторан.

После подписания свадебного контракта Таша получила чек с пятью нулями и очередное кольцо от Тиффани – это была ее маленькая слабость, для которой вскоре придется достраивать вторую комнату-сейф. Внешность недалекой блондинки была ни чем иным, как удачной маской. А иначе дела вести в Лос-Анджелесе нельзя, слишком будешь блестеть – обязательно привлечешь ненужное, если не смертельное, внимание одной из двух с лишком сотен банд. Создавалось впечатление, что это просто клуб средней руки, но все, кто хотел найти, в первую очередь финансово состоятельного партнера, знали, что им нужно пойти поработать за символическую плату на ресепшене к Таше. Или, куда получиться попасть. Тренеры были настоящие, но весь остальной персонал – все, кто выдержал испытательный срок – три дня психологического давления – в основном уходили не с пустыми руками. Но это требовало времени и терпения. В общем, когда Коллинз, узнал все эти подробности, было уже поздно. Эва окончательно решила, что климат Флориды ей намного полезнее, а то, что будущий муж не блещет ничем, даже лысиной, ее устраивало намного больше, чем, как она выразилась в их последний разговор:

\- Да осточертело мне так жить - то ты на работе, то на тебя на любой вечеринке вешается каждая вторая!

\- Я, кажется, не скрывал, что я полицейский.

\- Ты не полицейский, ты идиот! Вечно где-то на задании, в пыли и грязи и с фаст-фудом в зубах, а твой начальник только успевает фотографироваться то с мэром, то с губернатором!

\- Ну, скажем, я не принадлежу к клану Кеннеди, если тебя интересует причина. И прекрати орать, если не хочешь лишиться последней пары туфель – Луи пошел к твоей спальне. А по второй претензии – ты предпочла бы, чтобы я вешался на кого-то, как некоторые?

Коллинз еле успел увернуться от оплеухи, но Луи зря времени не терял – он успел пометить всю обувь и одежду в шкафу, поэтому вечер перед разводом Коллинз провел на воздухе, а будущая «миссис Полковник» - в истерических рыданиях в отеле. Луи был совершенно искренне счастлив – теперь никто не будет трогать его хозяина и бить его по спине глянцевыми журналами за очередную шалость. Он свернулся клубочком на груди и блаженно замурлыкал. Но детектив Коллинз в эту ночь так и не сомкнул глаз. Нужно было что-то менять.

***

_**3.10. Совершенное оружие** _

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не вдавался в подробности?

\- Лео, я, конечно, ценю твои режиссерские навыки - драма получилась душераздирающая – Родригес отдыхает, не хватает только вырванных глаз, как у Деппа, и собачки, как у Микки Рурка, но скажи мне другое, что мы с ней теперь будем делать? И вообще - посвяти меня, наконец, в план действий, если он, конечно, есть в принципе, а не в отдаленной реальности.

\- Айс, когда ты прекратишь считать меня молокососом? Ты хочешь увидеть план на бумаге? Его нет, он весь у меня в голове, поэтому украсть и скопировать его невозможно!

\- Секретность – ладно, а на кой черт сдалась нам эта рыжая чертовка, и что ты задумал для меня?

\- То, что ты жив, известно только мне, ты будешь моим джокером, а Джинджер станет пешкой, которая пытается превратиться в королеву, но на самом деле ее ждет сюрприз.

\- Лео, ты не режиссер, ты просто современная реинкарнация Макиавелли. Ладно, а зачем тебе ботаник-недотрога? Какая у него шахматная фигура?

\- Айс, ты, что после неудачного покушения своей подруги на свою драгоценную жизнь получил эстрогеновую инъекцию и стал кумушкой-сплетницей?

\- Нет, я просто хочу знать, кто мозг операции.

\- Дженсен придумал идею, Джинждер ее воплотит с ним на пару, а я все буду контролировать, и под занавес – твой выход и твой ход. Чем меньше участников, тем больше доля.

\- А Тео? Его нервы и так на пределе. Ты точно уверен, что он сделает все, как надо?

\- Он будет на стреме и на телефоне – прикрывать и координировать. За свои десять процентов ему придется поднапрячься.

\- То есть, если я правильно тебя понял, ты собираешься квартет сократить до дуэта, за вычетом десяти процентов на накладные расходы?

\- Вот видишь, Айс, мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга с полуслова, это явно - знак свыше, что все завтра пройдет успешно.

\- Завтра? Я правильно расслышал?

\- Да, чтобы силы не растратились, и запал не перегорел. И завтра - день Большого Джек-пота. Следующий будет только три месяца спустя.  
**  
Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто по нему проехался каток для асфальта. Если бывают катки отдельно для глаз. В зеркале на него смотрел какой-то зомби-вампир: полопавшиеся капилляры, прическа «наркоман в ломке», запах пота и стресса в зеркале не отражался, но общая пожеванность и помятость «я не бомж, а просто бедный студент» совершенно не сказались на ясности мыслей и трезвости суждений.  
**  
Теория решений гласит, что мы должны соотносить каждое свое действие с основным критерием. Риск, воздаяние, следствие и уверенность. Хоть поведение человека не настолько рационально, как схема оригами, но эта схема делает аналитическую работу эффективной. И это помогает выжить даже, если все видимые факторы говорят обратное. И то, что ты почти списал со счетов, в один миг спасет тебе жизнь. Еще говорят о «суперсимметрии», которая, с точки зрения бихевиоризма, является описанием навязчивых моделей поведения.

Ему стало понятно, что его день закончится в пустыне с пулей в затылке – Лео был из тех избалованных мальчишек, которые скорее лишатся руки, чем откажутся от исполнения своих замыслов.

Дженсен не считал себя знатоком чтения мыслей и эмоций по лицам, он хорошо разбирался в словах и интонациях, за которыми следовали определенные действия.  
**  
И тут вступала в действие теория обратных решений. Известна желаемая цель – остаться живым и невредимым, возможно богатым. Теперь дело за малым – придумать цепочку событий, которая приведет к такому результату.

Как говорится, примените свой диплом в полевых условиях. Математический расчет помогает подтвердить то, что невозможно обосновать словами. Как число пи. Или «игла Буффона». Неизвестный фактор, который связывает все воедино.

Но в данном случае речь шла скорее о вульгарной «двойной игре». И если прибегнуть к шахматной терминологии, для эндшпиля даже лишняя пешка имеет решающее значение. Особенно, если пешка собирается стать ферзем.  
**  
\- Я что похож на идиота? Зачем мне риэлтор? Тем более, по имени Одри.

\- Братишка, слушайся меня, и у тебя, и твоего Луи будет нормальная квартира, а не сомнительная дыра в наркоманском гетто.

\- Так ты говоришь, она требует заполнить этот опросник? И ты считаешь, что это нормально так глубоко влезать в мою жизнь? Даже Эва не задавала мне таких вопросов.

\- Ну, и посмотри, чем это закончилось. Не спорь, Миша. Давать советы – моя работа. Радуйся, что тебе это ничего не стоит, и цени свою сестру, которая вместо шопинга занимается твоими проблемами.

\- Вот скажи честно, ты специально подарила мне кота на новоселье или просто так удачно получилось?

\- У меня нет определенного мнения на этот счет. Но я бы никогда не поверила показаниям женщины в такой обуви.

\- И ты туда же! Луи ей перепортил всю обувь, кроме кроссовок.

\- Вот видишь, хоть какой-то островок здравомыслия в вашем семейном хаосе. Все твое бесплатное время истекло. Запиши телефон и не вздумай просачковать.

\- Есть, мэм. Привет Питеру.

\- Как вернется из круиза, так сразу и передам.

Питер, муж Тони, был капитаном круизного лайнера, поэтому он не мешал ей быть преуспевающим юристом, у которого еще оставалось время вмешиваться в жизнь брата. Ее клиентами были крупные фирмы и корпорации, и через год она собиралась стать партнером. Но по отношению к брату она вела себя как типичная старшая сестра. Спор с ней был пустой тратой времени.

Коллинз записал телефон маркером на полях газеты объявлений, минут десять бесцельно пощелкал пультом, переключая каналы, а потом выключил телевизор и позвонил квартирной кудеснице. Всегда интересно поговорить с человеком, который по вопросам в диапазоне от «Какой вы любите виноград?» до «Ваша любимая поза в сексе?» собирается определить, какая квартира тебе подойдет. Он ожидал чего угодно, вплоть до коронки с британским флагом на резце или тату «Хелло, Кити!» на плече, но Одри оказалась холеной блондинкой с пронзительным взглядом. Луи милостиво разрешил себя погладить и дальше продолжил свой дневной сон. Обычно он шипел и царапался.

И детектив Коллинз оказался совершенно не готов к вопросу:

\- Вы хотите полностью изменить свою жизнь?

\- Я бы не отказался от дома с бассейном.

\- Луи это не понравится, и вопрос сейчас не о съемной квартире, как вы, наверное, уже догадались. Мне говорили, что Вегас для вас теперь – запретная зона. Не хотите поработать в Атлантик-сити? Тогда и дом с бассейном станет реальностью.

\- Только вам сначала придется объяснить, кто составил этот вопросник и как вы вышли на мою сестру.

\- Тони, как вы знаете, всегда хочет быть самой компетентной…

\- Вот, вы ей и подкинули нужную информацию!

\- Точно, а опросник, признаюсь, я позаимствовала из одного британского сериала о незадачливых полицейских.

\- Ясно, что все еще более непонятно и запутанно.

 ***

_**3.11. Покойники не платят: Friendly Fire** _

_Основное правило протокола тайного убийства – будь первым_

_\- Используем таран?_

  
_\- Я предпочитаю ключи._

  
_\- По-моему, надо использовать таран._

  
_\- Я смотрю, вы прямо умираете от желания – сломать что-нибудь._

  
**

Неизбежность – мать всех идей. В азартных играх не обойтись без математики. Графы и подмножества. Числа и переменные, уравнения и графики. Но главное - знать, что в таких уравнениях и графиках выбивается из правильного направления. Верный метод – это не идеальный и легкий метод, всегда есть человеческий фактор, мир несовершенен. Поэтому некоторые говорят об удаче и везении. Факт в том, что совершенной может быть лишь афера, а не реальный бизнес. Нужно просто понять, где проходят денежные потоки, и перенаправить их в правильное русло. Сделать специальную, целенаправленную, протечку. Протечку в другую сторону.

**

Как понял Дженсен из напыщенных объяснений Лео, который специально проигнорировал вопрос о воде и заставил своего пленника мучиться от жажды все полчаса занудных словесных хитросплетений на тему, как обмануть жуликов и жить долго и счастливо, идея состояла в следующем.

Если перевести это на язык когнитивной иерархии, Лео захотел стать в один момент из нулевого игрока с очевидными ходами, которые просчитывались на раз, в игрока второго уровня, просчитавшего два варианта развития событий. Но для этого ему нужно изменить привычную стратегию и найти возможные слабые места в новой. Но, если один человек умен, почему бы не быть еще одному умному.

Дженсен считал себя игроком третьего уровня. Просто в стесненных обстоятельствах и при неудачном стечении обстоятельств. Как в шахматах, сложность игры требует многоуровневого мышления, а не констатации своей силы и хитрости. Сильный игрок может притвориться слабым – дать явное преимущество противнику, который увлеченно им воспользуется и не заметит хитро расставленных силков. А неправильные выводы - прямая дорога к шаху. Но это, если обе стороны все-таки соблюдают правила, а не меняют их по ходу игры и не прячут пешки в карман. Если сделать ход, выходящий за рамки условий игры, необходимость в стратегии отпадает.

Эмоции нерациональны, а месть - это эмоция. Поэтому шансы – выбраться отсюда и захватить собой неплохой куш в виде моральной компенсации – очень высоки, если все, что Дженсен услышал, ему удалось правильно интерпретировать. Осталось применить дискриминантный анализ стереотипов поведения всех действующих лиц, и шоу с самыми высокими ставками начнется. Но прежде, чем начинать большую игру, нужно принять душ и поесть что-то более существенное, чем два энергетических батончика из бардачка внедорожника.  
**

Коллинз

  
\- Это невероятно. Это "умная пуля". Я думала, она существует только в виде концепции.

\- "Умная пуля"?

\- Это полностью управляемый снаряд. Оружие сообщает информацию о цели через микрочип, и эти плавники действуют как рулевое управление, чтобы управлять пулей.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что она меняет направление в полете?

\- Именно это я и сказала. Это объясняет, почему стрелку не понадобилось быть в прямой видимости от жертвы.

\- Единственный человек, которого я считаю достаточно продвинутым и имеющий доступ к соответствующим технологиям, чтобы сделать такую пулю - это Стоун.

\- Если один человек умен, почему бы не быть еще одному умному.  
\- С тебя билеты в оперу, Коллинз. Твое странное вещество - это... барабанная дробь... Растительное масло, экстракт проросшей пшеницы и бензойная смола. Вот. Это ингредиенты для того, что называется «Невидимые пальцы».

\- Я даже не хочу говорить, как это звучит.

\- Наносится на руки, чтобы создать невидимый слой защиты против раздражающих субстанций и химикалий.

\- И совсем никаких отпечатков, я правильно понял? Наверняка это применимо и для сокрытия отпечатков пальцев.

\- Неужели ты не можешь немного помолчать? Просто подождать своей очереди?

\- А если у меня туго с терпением, и я ненавижу ждать?

\- Вот черт. Я не взяла с собой нож.

\- Очень смешно, в следующий раз я возьму с собой Луи.

\- Туше.

***  
Дженсен

  
\- Мне нужно.... что-нибудь съесть.

\- Да. Ты выглядишь очень голодным. У тебя вид одичавшего зверя.

\- Это свинина от Му Шу?

\- Да. И это вкусно. Давай, умник. Просто ешь.

\- Ты был прав насчет этой свинины от Му Шу.

\- Да пора уже! Верно, Лео?

\- Передайте фаршированные блинчики, пожалуйста. Тео, не возражаешь, если я возьму еще ребрышек?

\- Конечно! Только смотри, не лопни!

\- А это что за "Шоколадный взрыв"?

\- Это протеиновый коктейль. Изготовляется с добавлением изолята сывороточного белка.

\- У вас всегда просто военные запасы этого напитка?

\- Да. Все это стандартно, если хочешь держать себя в форме и не набирать вес.  
**  
Дженсен посмотрел на себя в зеркало – от китайской еды нездоровая зелень и общая пожухлость ушли с лица, но снедающая тревога за успех аферы успокоилась ненадолго. Это выдавали легкий тремор пальцев и дергающееся веко левого глаза. Раздумья о внешности и судьбе бесцеремонно прервались источником всех его неприятностей. Лео, не стучась, зашел в ванную комнату и закрыл дверь на ключ. Горизонтальное зеркало не скрывало хищный и безумный блеск глаз, потемневших почти до совершенно черного.

Дженсен поставил руки под воду и еще раз попытался охладить лицо, чтобы успокоиться. Этот замысел потерпел неудачу.

Лео не оставил попыток утолить свой тактильный голод. Но мокрый пол и легкая заторможенность после обеда превратили эротическую сессию в жестокую клоунаду. Дженсен потерял равновесие, когда Лео попытался его заключить в жаркие объятья – они оказались на полу, придавленные упавшей вешалкой для халатов и полотенец, на шум мгновенно отреагировал Айс, который чуть не снес запертую на ключ дверь, но Лео заорал, что все в порядке, и они сейчас выйдут. Дженсен отделался ушибленной кистью и недопоцелуем от Лео в сжатые губы. Лео пошел переодеваться. Он выглядел как Отелло после разговора с Яго – строптивость Дженсена привела его в бешенство, даже отец уже не мог так быстро этого добиться. Этот умник, действительно, уникум, но ему же хуже, если даже таких мозгов ему не хватило понять, что нужно делать, чтобы продержаться на плаву в этом бассейне с акулами.

Но дрожание и тик бесследно исчезли, зато появился четкий план действий. Тео и Джинджер уже были в казино – готовили почву для денежного урожая. Через полчаса Дженсену пора было вступить в игру. Но вот Айс вел себя очень странно. Он ушел на балкон и с кем-то разговаривал, и это точно была не Джинджер – мобильники всех участников операции были клонированы, поэтому это был кто-то другой, со скрытым номером. При разговоре он облокотился об ограждение балкона – кобура наплечная не скрывала того, что за поясом у стрелка еще один ствол.

***

_**3.12. Теория вероятности: Real target** _

\- И в чем суть этого рассказа?

\- В том, что для большой теории иногда полезнее сфокусироваться на одном маленьком вопросе, а в нашем случае – на том, насколько быстро Дженсен откроет сейф благодаря своей хваленой системе.

\- Да уж, ничто так не пьянит, как атмосфера, перенасыщенная кислородом и возможность быстрого выигрыша.

\- Ты собираешься играть по-настоящему?

\- Это тоже часть плана. Тем более с такой-то крышей грех - не сыграть, в этот раз никто не будет угрожать мне плоскогубцами, сломанными пальцами и выбитыми коленными чашечками.

\- Подожди, а зачем ты заставил привезти машинку для тасования карт? Ведь она работает по принципу генератора случайных чисел.

\- Она имитирует этот процесс распределения случайных величин, хорошо, но имитирует, они не совсем случайные, так как создаются по заданному алгоритму, а я знаю, как обойти этот алгоритм. И все это - часть плана.

\- Подожди, ты, что ли написал этот алгоритм? Так почему ты проиграл?

\- Не я, а мой профессор в колледже, а я его позаимствовал. В виде моральной компенсации. Проигрыш – дело временное и часть тактики, но тут вмешался фактор икс в виде вас…

\- Моральная компенсация, говоришь. Как-то тухловато это звучит. Профессор и студент – сюжет из второсортного порно. Или моральная компенсация у тебя была по другому поводу?

\- Лео, думай, что хочешь, это к делу не относится. Там была проблема этического порядка, чтобы закрыть эту тему.

\- И на чужой минус ты придумал свой? Ты прямо Робин Гуд из Лос-Анджелеса, просто дрожь пробирает от твоей логики.

\- Тео, помолчи. Даже щенки кусаются, если их гладить против шерсти. Выяснишь все подробности, когда закончим дело. Думаю, Дженсен будет более разговорчивым, когда увидит в руках свою долю.

\- Ты собираешься ему давать деньги? Хватит того, что останется живым и невредимым!

\- Тео, пойди выпей чаю с мелиссой, иначе нам не стоит все начинать.

\- Ладно, но я все равно считаю, что он лжец и обманщик!

«Тео, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав»,- Дженсен сел на диван, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на этот балаган.

Лео, наконец, выпроводил Тео, закрыл дверь и направился к дивану, но Дженсен даже не успел ничего сказать, как дверь широко распахнулась, впуская обратно Тео. Лихорадочный блеск глаз превратился в почти безумный взгляд. В руках он держал телефон. Не говоря ни слова объяснений, Тео попытался приблизиться к Дженсену, но Лео отпихнул его – «отвали от моих игрушек, здесь я сейчас играю»:

\- В чем дело, какая муха тебя укусила теперь?

\- А ты знаешь, что собирался провернуть этот гаденыш? Чьи деньги мы чуть не украли?

\- Джек-пот «Альгамбры» - наши конкуренты разорятся, и мы будем монополистами, а Земля вращается вокруг Солнца – это я напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл общеизвестные факты.

\- Нет, все не так просто. Это «отмытые» деньги. Не отсюда, с севера.

\- И что теперь я должен сделать?

\- Это они переманивали Айса! И они в курсе, что мы их будем грабить! Это все – подстава! Понимаешь, Лео, подстава!

\- И что за птичка тебе это напела? Откуда такие подробности?

И вот тут Тео как-то сморщился и побледнел – не каждый раз видишь недавно лично закопанного мертвеца, который выглядит совсем живым.  
**  
Мойра  
Когда я оглядываюсь на то, что я успела сделать, и что еще осталось, я жалею, что нет рядом никого, чье мнение было бы важно, чтобы этот человек сказал что-то вроде: «Талант всегда себя проявит, ты молодец и я рад, что мы знакомы». Хотя нет, такой банальщины мне даже сейчас не нужно, лучше я все-таки доведу свой план до конца.

Пора включать иллюминацию перед праздничным фейерверком. Дженсен даже не догадывается, какие сюрпризы его ожидают. Ночные кошмары – это еще цветочки. Потом начнутся навязчивые состояния и галлюцинаторный бред. От этого только одно средство – больница, а пока врачи будут искать причины и пичкать его всеми патентованными антипсихотиками (абсолютно бесполезная затея, если человек находится под внушением), Джареду понадобится кто-то, кто его утешит и отвлечет от страшных мыслей.

Да я знаю, нельзя манипулировать людьми, но психиатры и психотерапевты занимаются этим почти сотню лет и живут припеваючи, это такой же сундук Пандоры, как и разрешение на оружие для самозащиты или применение стрельбы на поражение, если ты полицейский. Убийство все равно никто не сможет отменить, как ни прикрывай его красивыми словами и праведным гневом.

Я никого не собираюсь убивать, сразу, по крайней мере. Мне интересно, подтвердиться ли моя теория, смогу ли я вывести Джареда из модуса «Тристан и Изольда» по отношению ко мне. Чувство вины – сильнейший рычаг, но у него есть оборотная сторона. Весьма полезная для моих замыслов.  
**  
\- Горячая у тебя подружка, Коллинз!

\- Нет у меня никакой подружки, лучше кофе пойдем выпьем.

\- Да, конечно, я так и поверила – ты так неосторожно бреешься, что весь исцарапался.

\- Это кот, его проделки.

\- Кот? У тебя есть кот?

\- У меня даже есть его фотография в телефоне, могу показать.

\- А то я все думаю, неужели у твоей девушки такая короткая стрижка?

\- Все, хватит, ты, как хочешь, а я пошел пить кофе!

Коллинз хлопнул дверью – папки вздрогнули, но удержались в стопках, и быстро пошел на улицу. Там он не собирался пить кофе, у него была назначена встреча с Мойрой. В этот раз она нарядилась в «жертву моды». Для Калифорнии в этот сезон был моден бохо-стиль, но Мойра решила, что одной этно-туники будет маловато, и надела какую-то совершенно прозрачную длинную юбку, стратегические места прикрывал меховой жилет, а лицо совершенно скрывалось под огромными очками-стрекозами, образ довершали волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, который слегка подрагивал при ходьбе. Из-под юбки выглядывал только краешек красного каблука. В руках она держала черный проклепанный конверт из кожи – это была та чертова сумка, про которую его бывшая прогрызла ему голову: «Ты не понимаешь, это же Ив Сен-Лоран!». Почему нужно покупать сумку по цене подержанной машины, он так тогда и не добился. А потом Луи поточил когти на новом белье, разложенном на покрывале для примерки… Ну, все это, слава богу, в прошлом, а настоящее манит риском и запретностью.

\- Доктор Ливингстон, я полагаю?

\- А, это вы, мистер Стенли.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Мистер Коллинз, все не так, именно поэтому мы с вами и разговариваем. Не нужно рыцарских поклонов и реверансов. Мы с вами партнеры, а не друзья.

\- Ладно, просто эта сумка напомнила мне о бывшей…

\- Давайте, что-нибудь закажем и обсудим план действий на завтра.

\- Счет напополам.

\- Надеюсь, вы взяли с собой бумажник.  
**  
Мойра  
— Скажите, вы действительно считаете, что психологию можно назвать наукой? — спросил он с озабоченным видом.

— Безусловно. А что же это еще?

— Но ведь еще Платон говорил, что социальное положение, условия быта и тому подобное оказывают на личность необратимое воздействие. Мне кажется, что психология — это лишь еще одно слово для обозначения того, что древние называли судьбой.

— Психология, конечно же - ужасное слово.

— О да, действительно ужасное, — поддержал он меня, при этом на лице у него читалось, что, просто коснувшись этой темы, я опустилась до безвкусицы.

— Возможно, в каком-то смысле рассуждения об определенном складе ума оказываются небесполезны. Сельские жители, обитающие со мной по соседству, очаровательны, ибо жизнь их так неразрывно связана с судьбой, что может служить подлинным примером предопределенности. Впрочем, — рассмеялся он, — боюсь, что и мои студенты не вызывают у меня особого интереса, поскольку я могу с точностью предсказать каждый их шаг.

Я была восхищена его манерой вести беседу. Она казалась современной и путаной (на мой взгляд, одна из характерных особенностей человека нашего времени — это страсть уходить в сторону от темы), однако сейчас я понимаю, что, искусно плетя свою речь, он вновь и вновь подводил меня к одним и тем же моментам нашего разговора. Ведь, в отличие от современного ума, прихотливого и непоследовательного, античный ум целенаправлен, решителен и неумолим. Подобное мышление не часто встретишь в наши дни. И хотя я могу перескакивать с одного на другое не хуже остальных, я постоянно испытываю навязчивое желание вернуться к сути проблемы

 ***

**3.13. Ловец человеков: Эринии**

\- И что он сделал? Этот зеленоглазый?

\- Он возразил ей с некоторыми извинениями.

\- Извинениями?

\- Знаете, когда парень делает вид, что он совсем не хочет ее подцепить. Нет. Он просто считает ее интересной и хочет поговорить. Но она не купилась, и он попытался закрутить разговор. Сказал ей, что знает девушку, которая изменяет его другу. Должен ли он сказать своему другу? Потому что женщины любят давать советы, но она все равно не купилась, поэтому он стал работать "маслом".

\- Работать "маслом", как это?

\- Это когда ты флиртуешь с подругой «цели». И тогда уже она к нему потянулась. Он сразу же использовал метод «рывок с цепи с разворота», увидел, что она уже у него на крючке. И он перешел сразу к «ультиматуму Фицроя». Бум! Надо двигаться.

\- Говорит, что он должен идти, заставляя «цель» принять быстрое решение - идти с тобой или нет.

\- И что она сделала?

\- В следующую минуту они уже направлялись на выход из бара. Знаете, у вас очень красивые глаза.

\- Серьезно?

\- Что? Это игра цифр. Мне везет в 90% случаев.

\- Это восстанавливает веру в мой пол. «Цель», над которой он работал, у нее есть имя?

\- Линдси. Величайший пример пикапа, который я только видел. Чертовски обидно, что она никогда не попадет в дневник Натана.

\- Какой дневник?

\- Это буквально сотни женщин, с которыми Фицрой спал. Или он так говорит.

\- Для меня вполне правдиво. Большинство снимков довольно пикантные. Все с именами и датами.  
*  
\- Послушай, если мы решим пожениться, ты что же захочешь узнать обо всех парнях, с которыми я спала?

\- Обо всех?

\- Серьезно? Ты ставишь свои подписи на груди у женщин во время презентации книг. Ты же не будешь шокирован тем, что я уже не девственница.

\- Просто слово "всех". Подразумевает много. О каком количестве мы говорим....

\- Точном? Ты всерьез спрашиваешь, сколько у меня было?

\- Ты говоришь мне свое, а я свое.

\- Мужчины. Все вы хотите узнать, но вы не хотите знать. Послушай, у всех женщин есть секреты, и иногда, для сохранения взаимоотношений, секретам лучше оставаться секретами.  
\- Что это, Джаред? – Дженсен поднял стопку исчерканных листков. Ручка упала под кровать, а там обнаружились эти отрывки-диалоги-редактура-не пойми что – читательское или писательское - редакторское.

\- Это «рыба», - Джареду мучительно захотелось пить и отрубить себе руки за дурную привычку – разбрасывать рабочие записи по всей вилле.

\- Прости, я, видимо, не в курсе, что это такое. Объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты меня изобразил каким-то Казановой-пикапером?

\- Это не ты…

\- Да что ты говоришь, - Дженсен схватил халат и, бросив несчастные листки под ноги Джареду, решительно направился к выходу.

\- Это диалоги из сериалов, а я просто попытался их адаптировать. Для визуализации героя мне нужен был какой-то позитив. Я выбрал тебя, но…

\- Не успел сказать, - Дженсена ощутимо шатнуло, и он едва удержал равновесие.

\- Дженсен, марш в постель, - Джаред не обратил внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления и практически волоком вернул Дженсена в постель.

\- Джаред, нужно позвонить в полицию, это плохо закончится для всех.

Дальнейших объяснений услышать не удалось, так как Дженсена скрутило от боли, и он мог только стонать. Джаред решительно набрал номер и стал ждать.  
**  
Мойра  
Русалочка, говорите, кровавые раны ради любви. Любви невзаимной. Как это знакомо. Но у меня все будет немного иначе. Прижигаем свои раны чужим страданием. Останавливаем кровь ледяным отчаянием других. Заговариваем темных духов мистерией мести. Ударь по больному, чтобы никто и не вспомнил о твоем увечье. Здесь нет места спортивной этике, здесь, как в уличной драке, выживет самый гибкий и увертливый. Но кого волнует белизна одежды мертвеца. Намного интереснее выжить. И добиться своего. И если для этого нужно запачкать руки, то я давно сняла свои перчатки и готова к боям без правил. И если мои расчеты верны, то очень скоро моя помощь понадобится Джареду. И тогда прижигать я буду уже чужие раны. Каленым железом и шокотерапией. Даже сейчас так лечат особо буйных пациентов. Как же Дженсену не стать буйным – «черная метка» уже должна об этом позаботиться.  
**  
Сара  
Он был изумительным, просто волшебным оратором. В тот день речь шла о четырех видах божественного безумия у Платона и безумии вообще. Он начал беседу с того, что называл бременем эго.

— Тихий настойчивый голос у нас в голове — почему он так мучает спросил он и выдержал паузу. — Может быть, он напоминает нам о том, что мы живы, что мы смертны, что каждый из нас наделен неповторимой душой, расстаться с которой мы так боимся, хотя она-то и заставляет нас чувствовать себя несчастней всех прочих созданий? Кроме того, что, как не боль, обостряет наше ощущение самости? Ужасно, когда ребенок вдруг осознает, что он — обособленное от всего мира существо, что никто и ничто не страдает, когда он обжег язык или ободрал коленку, что его боль принадлежит лишь ему одному. Еще ужаснее, когда с возрастом начинаешь осознавать, что ни один, даже самый близкий и любимый, человек никогда не сможет понять тебя по-настоящему. Эго делает нас крайне несчастными, и не потому ли мы так стремимся от него избавиться? Помните эриний?

— Фурии, — сказала я.

— Именно. Помните, как они доводили людей до безумия? Они заставляли внутренний голос звучать слишком громко, возводили присущие человеку качества в непомерную степень. Люди становились настолько самими собой, что не могли этого вынести. Так все-таки как же избавиться от этого грозящего потерей рассудка эго, как полностью освободиться от него? Любовь? Но, как, по свидетельству старого Кефала, однажды сказал Софокл, лишь немногие сознают, что любовь — властитель жестокий и страшный. Один забывает себя ради другого, но при этом становится жалким рабом своенравнейшего из богов.

**  
Не может быть, неужели прогнозы так ошиблись, и я стала видеть призраков вместо мигренозной ауры?

\- Привет, Сара, давно не виделись.

\- Профессор Северин, но ведь вы… ведь вас…, - Мойра захлебнулась бесполезными словами, когда поняла, что это не призрак.

\- Да, операция продлилась три часа и, как видишь, я жив, хоть вынужден постоянно носить шарф.

\- Этого не может быть! – Мойра зажмурилась, будто старый детский способ мог разогнать тьму и развеять окровавленного призрака прошлого.

\- В следующий раз выбирай кураре или наваху, дорогая. Никогда не доверял этим новомодным… приспособлениям, - профессор Северин тростью сбросил вещи с кресла, сел, достал неизменный портсигар с черепом, и, как в ни в чем ни бывало, спросил:

\- Огоньку не найдется?

Мойре, когда она, не задумываясь, протянула спички, которые зачем-то всегда носила в кармане, почудилось, что она слышит божественный хохот Судьбы и шелест крыльев приближающихся Эриний.

***

_**3.14. Красный посох: Воскрешение призрака** _

  
Сара/Мойра

— Нет ничего ужасней кровопролития, — поспешно сказал Северин, — но ведь именно наиболее кровавые места у Гомера и Эсхила зачастую оказываются самыми великолепными. Например, та восхитительная речь Клитемнестры в «Агамемноне», которая мне так нравится. Камилла, ты была нашей Клитемнестрой, когда мы ставили «Орестею».

Ее голос, с легкой хрипотцой, звучал низко и пленительно.

Так он, с хрипеньем, в красной луже отдал дух;  
И вместе с жизнью, хлынув из гортани, столб  
Горячей крови обдал мне лицо волной —  
Столь сладостной, как теплый ливень сладостен  
Набухшим почкам, алчущим расторгнуть плен…

Отзвучало последнее слово, и на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Прекрасный отрывок. Я готов слушать его снова и снова. Однако как получается, что эта ужасная сцена — царица, кинжалом убивающая своего мужа в ванне, — так восхищает нас?

— Красота редко несет покой и утешение. Напротив. Подлинная красота всегда тревожит.

— Но если красота — это ужас, то что же тогда желание? — спросил он.

— Нам кажется, что мы желаем многого, но в действительности мы хотим лишь одного. Чего же?

— Жить, — ответила она.

— Жить вечно, — добавила я, не отрывая руки от парты.  
Такое впечатление, что прошло не десять лет с того разговора, а десять минут. Но, в любом случае, этого не должно было быть.

\- Сара, ты не веришь своим глазам? Ты думаешь, что это галлюцинации и сигнал близкого конца? Конца страданий? Как же можно быть такой ограниченной? Ты никогда не задумалась, почему все так гладко прошло и сошло тебе с рук? Как тебе удалось выйти сухой из воды? Нет, не минуты не задумалась! Зато успела поставить на себе крест и ввязаться в очередную безумную авантюру!

\- Подождите, что все это было подстроено? Но как такое могло получиться?

\- Я сказал, что тебе нужна драмотерапия по типу высказывания Дали: «Чтобы стать взрослым, нужно убить собственную мать». Фигурально, конечно. Но для тебя все это было реальностью. И видишь, что получилось?

\- Я не верю, не может никто такое себе позволить!

\- Может, если добавить, что ты моя внебрачная дочь и…

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты понимаешь, не только домохозяйки обожают мелодрамы. А найденные и потерянные дети с психологическими проблемами – самое то, что скрасит вечер у камина на новый год.

\- Северин, я вас ненавижу! Вы расчетливый циник и манипулятор!

\- Как скажешь, дорогая, но за тобой должок, если ты не забыла.

\- Ты имеешь в виду…  
\- Подожди, Дженсен, перестань хвататься за нож каждые пять минут, - Джаред с едва сдерживаемой дрожью покосился на армейский нож.

\- Я могу просто уйти отсюда, - Дженсен решительно встал и стал лихорадочно одеваться.

Пока Джаред еще думал, что же делать сначала, телефонный звонок решил эту дилемму в свою пользу. Это звонили из издательства. Новости были неутешительные. Рукопись и все ее копии исчезли вместе с Даниль и ноутбуком. А через месяц должна была выйти новая книга, иначе – неустойка и потеря репутации.  
**  
\- Дженсен, что ты делаешь? – Джаред оторвался от телефона и многословных причитаний заместительницы Даниль.

Эту блондинку из анекдотов ей навязало руководство студии. Она была то ли племянницей жены, то ли тренером по фитнесу какого-то актера категории А. «Девочке нужно набраться опыта», - Дани сразу сказала, что опыта той лучше набираться в Вегасе, а не в телефонных разговорах с нервными авторами. Но студия была неумолима – там даже согласились на лишние 3% Джареду за написание сценария, лишь бы Алесса (имя, как из каталога «товары по почте») получила возможность получить заветную строчку в резюме. Алесса напоминала ожившую Барби – ей не хватало Кена, для этого нужно было пойти работать в папин бизнес, но папа проявил характер («он просто старый скупердяй, который платит алименты трем женам») и заставил ее выйти из леденцового домика на улицу. Актер, из-за которого так напряглась студия, приходился юному дарованию крестным. Дани скрежетала зубами, но ничего не могла с эти поделать. Как невозможно перевоспитать зефир и сделать из него ростбиф. Она лишь надеялась, что очень скоро какой-нибудь английский граф, итальянский князь, или русский олигарх, наконец, похитят это создание. Алесса очаровательно строила рожицы, стреляла глазками, смеялась журчащим смехом, но это абсолютно не искупало ее абсолютную бездарность в делопроизводстве. Оштрафовать ее было невозможно – она работала как волонтер, бесплатно и безвозмездно. И вот, форс-мажор – и, конечно, Алесса ни сном, ни духом о сейфе, ни о коде от сейфа, где могли бы находиться рукописи. А тут еще Дженсен что-то складывает в стопочки на столе и беззвучно считает, шевеля губами, как пятилетний малыш на галечном пляже. Только в руке не ведерко и лопатка, а коробка разноцветных скрепок.

\- Дженсен, ты, что сроднился с этими скрепками? – шутка прозвучала несколько нервозно.

Дженсен никак не отреагировал, а продолжил считать скрепки и раскладывать их «по цветам»: синий - зеленый-красный – желтый – черный - белый. Получалась какая-то загадочная версия радуги. Впасть в задумчивость Джаред не успел. У Дженсена закончились скрепки, и он совершенно будничным тоном заявил:

\- Неправильный алгоритм.

\- Что?

\- У машины, которая фасует скрепки неправильный алгоритм.

\- А может это делают индийские дети. И нет никакого алгоритма, а только мешки скрепок.

\- Может, и китайские, но это не отменяет законов математики. Но мне почему-то кажется, что ты не об этом меня хотел спросить. Или я ошибаюсь, Джаред?

\- Если не считать сгоревшего дома, взорванной квартиры, пропавшей мачехи, утраченной рукописи, раненного и почти убитого тебя, то, в целом, жизнь прекрасна и полна сюрпризов.

\- Джаред, старческое брюзжание тебе совсем не к лицу. И о скрепках – так я делаю, когда мне нужно успокоиться, а тир далеко.

\- Тир?

\- Ну, или место, где можно метать ножи.

\- Я думаю, с твоим прозвищем слегка промахнулись. Тут больше подходит Арес, а не Мидас.

\- Но все равно никто не устоит перед Амуром и его стрелами.

\- Дженсен, ты обозвал меня сейчас толстым младенцем без штанов?

\- Ну, в принципе, очень похож, но ты пока еще не очень толстый… А я для герба предпочел бы Афину Палладу или Гермеса.

\- Все я понял, ты пытаешься заговорить мне зубы, но лучше ответь мне на вопрос жизни и смерти: «Ты случайно не писал мемуары?».

\- Бестселлер «Как ограбить казино и остаться в живых?». Нет, это было бы слишком опасно. Тем более, что конец истории ты так еще и не услышал.

\- Дженсен, я серьезно спрашиваю: «Ты готов спасти меня от кабального договора на пять лет?».

\- Подробностей, я так понимаю, ты мне сейчас не расскажешь?

\- Нет, я поставил дом под охрану и мы можем находиться в полностью автономном режиме хоть неделю, пока полиция не скажет точно, что же случилось и кто твой преследователь. До тех пор ты можешь надиктовать мне книгу.

\- Падалеки, ты решил воплотить в жизнь фильм «Писатель-призрак»?

\- Нет, я всегда мечтал попробовать писать в соавторстве.

***

**_3.15. Разделяй и властвуй: Ключ от всех дверей_ **

  
_«Но божество моё проголодалось»_

\- Он просто возник из воздуха.

\- Так зачем ты это сделал?

\- У меня не было выбора. Я не хотел, я знал, что дело закончится плохо, но невозможно спорить с дьяволом.  
…  
\- То есть деньги в нашем случае - не главное. Ключ – в другом.

Когда крики, возмущенного внезапным открытием, Тео утихли, а Лео и невозмутимый Айс продолжили совещание, Дженсен еще раз попытался привести мысли в порядок.

Трудно понять, что хуже – видеть кошмары, или жить в фильме ужасов. Одно дело – есть попкорн или мороженое из ведерка и точно знать, что вся увиденная кровь – даже не клюквенный сок, а специальная краска для фильмов, а совершенно по-другому ты чувствуешь себя, когда ты точно знаешь, что лишь два часа отделяют тебя от холодного песка на лице и пули в затылке. И это в лучшем случае.

Да уж ирония, как и юмор, у современных мойр своеобразны и стремятся к практически гиньолю: заставить выбирать, что лучше – смерть от ножа или пули профессионального киллера или от пыток и пули молодого психопата.

Понятно, что лучше всего – чудесное спасение, тем более, что в рядах «банды Лео» уже начались разброд и шатание: Джинджер не в курсе, что ее собираются убрать, а Лео, самонадеянный болван, не подозревает, что Айс все также собирается вести свою игру. И тут возникает вопрос, а не ввести ли Джинждер в курс того, что ее просто используют, а потом лишат не только денег, но и жизни. И все они, как жадные псы, алчно ждут сигнала от него – разменной монеты в большой игре. Никто не играет за него – все выбрали сильную сторону, там, где ее увидели.

Дженсен почувствовал, что вся та еда, которой его пичкали, и на которую он неосторожно набросился, сейчас взбунтуется и решит вернуться. Его замутило и бросило в дрожь от нервического состояния, психологической лихорадки, видимым проявлением которой был лишь легкий тремор правой руки и левого века. Он допил воду и глубоко вдохнул. Цикл вдохов – выдохов нужно было повторить хотя бы десять раз. Этим он и занялся, пока будущие грабители проверяли оружие, машины и уточняли локацию для плана. Он решил усложнить дыхательные упражнения и добавил самомассаж пальцев, когда каждый палец будто прощупывается в поисках сокровищ или чипов.  
Выглядело это как аэробика от мартовского кролика, но того стоило. Он начал с левой руки, а потом приступил к правой.

И тут его будто прошила молния. Эврика! Вот он – недостающий паззл, неизвестная переменная этого уравнения. Из-за общей неразберихи, когда его захватили, личный обыск был только поверхностным и беглым – заначку, последние две сотни в кармане для зажигалки, Тео нашел сразу и, глупо захохотав, забрал себе. А вот, что за медальон был у него на шее, никто не посмотрел – цепочка, просто длинная, даже не золотая, ничего интересного для мародеров. А там был аларм- чип. Его нужно было лишь активировать в подходящий момент. С таким напутствием ему вручили это чудо техники – компенсацию-подарок от газеты, получившей эксклюзив на его историю. Спасибо, Кортез, за ее жадность. Возможно, теперь она спасет ему жизнь.  
**  
Ты думаешь, что все – конец сеанса, свет включают, не обращая внимания на титры, и все выходят на улицу, оставляя после себя пустые бутылки, запах попкорна и фольгу от чипсов. А на самом деле никто даже не догадывается, что на последнем ряду лежит связанный скотчем билетер, а в кабинете директора грабители резво закидываю недельную выручку в спортивную сумку. И такси у входа ждет не влюбленную парочку, а подельников с добычей. И никто даже на минуту в это не поверит. Видеокамеры недавно испортились, но владельцу было недосуг, охранник засел в туалете, мучаясь от вдруг испортившегося обеда, а больше и некому беспокоиться – оптимизация расходов. Но иногда жизнь идет не по сценарию комедии без рейтинга, иногда черный юмор у судьбы просыпается в самый неподходящий момент. У грабителя развязывается шнурок, он спотыкается, роняет сумку, которую плохо застегнули, и все – деньги летят по тротуару, а график ограбления непоправимо нарушен. Но ничего не происходит, мойры решили в этот раз связать нить – никто не отвлекается – зачем обращать внимание на какой-то розыгрыш или рекламу кинотеатра. И все идет, как задумано. Но вот, чтобы обмануть казино, нужно что-то серьезнее скотча и слабительного, тут импровизация противопоказана.

А у Дженсена и мысли не было об импровизации. Все было придумано давно и всерьез. Чем же еще заниматься, когда ты заперт в четырех стенах палаты, а как только закрываешь глаза, то слышишь голос, ненавистный голос своего сталкера. После трех полубесонных дней, когда ненадолго забыться тяжелым и неглубоким сном помогли только лошадиные дозы снотворного, лечащий врач созвал консилиум или как называется сходка специалистов, когда они ничего не могут придумать по одиночке. К тому времени Дженсен был согласен даже на заклинания шамана и курения целебных трав – лишь бы «перезагрузить» эти кошмары и просто спать, а не балансировать над пропастью, наполненной горящей лавой и кипящей серой. Еще раз спасибо, Кортез и жадной до подробностей газете – их желание поднять полудохлые летние тиражи и получить жирный гонорар, без сомнения, помогли собрать всех светил, заинтересованных в этом «Очень интересном с научной точки зрения» случае.

\- Дженсен, ты просто подпиши здесь, что согласен, - Кортез просто лоснилась как сытая змея, то ли от солнцезащитного крема, то ли от удовольствия.

\- На что я соглашаюсь? На пересадку мозга черепахи? На мелатониновые инъекции? На филиппинских хилеров? – Дженсен даже и не пытался быть вежливым, ему вообще минут пять казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой, только модифицированным.

\- Нет, ты подписываешь разрешение на эксклюзивное право писать о лечении, а вот, каким оно будет, решать опекуну.

\- Что за чушь ты говоришь?! Причем здесь опекун?

\- Вот видите, доктор, агрессия и сопротивление…

Из тошнотворно-глицериновой дымки вдруг вырисовалось еще одно лицо. Женское, в раме из белых волос.

\- Мисс Кортез, попрошу вас выйти, дальше разговор будет касаться только нас двоих.

Прикосновение прохладной ладони ко лбу вывело его из иллюзорной надежды, что все это – сон, длящийся практически и выматывающий силы, но сон, не реальность. Реальность, в которой нужно стыдиться себя и ждать неизбежной расплаты за то, что ты другой. Реальность, в которой родители уехали в круиз, когда ты попал на первые полосы как жертва неудачливого маньяка нетрадиционной ориентации. Когда вместо родственной поддержки ты получаешь алчного агента и желтую прессу в виде феи-крестной.

\- Дженсен, меня зовут Мойра, мы просто поговорим о чем угодно, - низкий, чуть хрипловатый, голос убаюкивал и завораживал.

Дженсен так и не вспомнил потом, как ему удалось заснуть – он просто будто провалился в черный ящик без сновидений и кошмаров и проспал почти сутки. За это время Мойра Маат получила разрешение на применение своей новаторской методики. Именно тогда, во время сеансов с Мойрой, он придумал хитроумный план. Тогда это казалось изобретательной игрой – словесным квестом, но сейчас этот план в мельчайших подробностях всплыл перед глазами – только успевай записывать.

 ***

**3.16. И ад следовал за ними: Менады**

\- И ты совсем ничего не помнишь? Никакой мелкой детали? Просто закрой глаза.

\- Я помню, как взялся за медальон. И все – больше ничего, только темнота. А потом - у меня в руках сумка с деньгами, и я - в машине Даниль, отъезжающей с бешеной скоростью от казино.

\- Звучит как…

\- Мыльная опера, не хватает только детей, украденных цыганами в младенчестве. Но что я могу сделать – иногда жизнь выглядит как бульварное чтиво.

\- Дженсен, подожди, куда ты собрался идти в три часа ночи?

\- Принесу этот медальон, чтобы ты довел эту дедуктивную цепочку до конца.

\- Я предлагаю компромиссный вариант, мне кажется, цепочка подождет до утра, а вот мистер Смит уже заждался.

\- Джаред, что…

\- Нет, не говори ничего, а просто закрой глаза.  
…  
Детектив Коллинз спал, укрывшись с головой, под подбородком удобно устроилась усатая короткошерстная морда - Луи самовольно решил, что спать он должен только так. Никакие специальные домики и подушечки не привлекали его так, как хозяйская постель. Бороться с этим решением было так же бесполезно, как делать из тигра вегетарианца. Коллинз с удивлением заметил, что сон с воротником из кота стал намного лучше и приятнее. Снотворное пылилось вместе с сигаретами, от которых капризный кот показательно чихал и путал лоток с его ботинками. Осталось совсем немного до перемены адреса. Но внезапно мерное дыхание кота нарушилось, он напрягся и зашипел, вздыбив усы. Коллинз на автомате сунул руку под подушку, где всегда на всякий случай лежало табельное оружие. В квартире был кто-то еще. И он приближался. Сонная расслабленность мгновенно слетела как шелуха с жареного арахиса. Детектив и кот затаились в ожидании.  
**  
Джинджер  
Месть? Это слово – бледная тень того, что ждет виновников этого огненного шоу. А эта карга, которая теперь льет слезы по «своему мальчику», лучше бы чаше с ним бы гуляла – а так принес пользу человечеству, пожертвовав собой во имя дамы. Интуиция, что еще, кроме интуиции, могло быть у провинциальной королевы красоты, когда она поняла, что влипла. Попала в зыбучие пески. И только провидение и Дженсен Эклз спасли ее от судьбы безымянной жертвы койотов и песка. Свой долг Дженсену она отдала сполна, а вот Мойра и Далила, и дружок их, Коллинз получат свою дозу адреналина перед смертью. Почти перед смертью. Как доказывает неудачное покушение на нее, даже в самом идеальном плане бывают прорехи. Но паранойя «после Джекпота» заставила ее арендовать квартиру «на всякий случай». Она приезжала туда несколько раз в неделю: в парике и темных очках. Машину оставляла за несколько кварталов. Там у нее был стратегический запас продуктов на неделю затворнической жизни и все необходимое для «Эльты Грауль», женщины без прошлого и сантиментов.  
**  
Джаред осторожно встал, чтобы не потревожить Дженсена, который недавно заснул, вымотанный усталостью и фантазией «мистера Смита». А в Джареда словно черт вселился, который шептал – пойди, посмотри. Ему не давала покоя эта чертова цепочка, возможный триггер тех кровавых событий, от которых память Дженсена выстроила барьер. Каменную стену или пирамиду. Какую метафору не применяй, легче не становилось. Казалось, что до разгадки остался шаг, но она все никак не давалась, как солнечный зайчик игривому котенку. Вокруг было тихо. На мониторе охраны ничего подозрительного не наблюдалось. Датчик сигнализации размеренно попискивал. Джаред решил зайти на кухню и выпить сока или воды – все-таки ролевые игры забирают много энергии.

\- Черт возьми, а мне это нравится даже больше, чем …

\- Я так и думал, что нарциссизм победит твою паранойю, Дженсен Эклз!

\- Так это была такая изощренная взятка за соавторство – зеркальная комната и татами?

\- Нет, это намного лучше, это аванс…

В холодильнике он нашел запотевшую бутылку перье, и тут беззвучно и плавно во всем доме погас свет. Дело начинало принимать по-настоящему скверный оборот.  
**  
Мойра  
\- Так ты поняла, что нужно сделать? Да, дорогая, ты не расстроишь своего старого профессора?

\- Северин, объясни мне, как ты собираешься это проконтролировать?

\- А если я тебе скажу, что твой врач – шарлатан и ты не умираешь.

\- Что? Откуда ты это взял?

\- Он тебе предлагал новое лекарство, когда головные боли станут невыносимыми?

\- Да, но это лечение очень болезненное и весьма дорогое. И я собиралась все дела привести в порядок, а потом…

\- Оставить свою квартиру в наследство госпиталю.

\- Да, но разве такая схема безусловно и неопровержимо говорит о том, что я на самом деле жертва медицинского злоупотребления?

\- Нет, но я знаю твоего врача.

\- Это неудивительно, у него большая практика.

\- Это мой пасынок. И твой диагноз – моя просьба. И не вздумай на меня кидаться. Твой кофе был с сюрпризом. Бомба замедленного действия так сказать.

\- А противоядие у тебя, понятно. Сколько времени у меня есть, если допустить, что ты не блефуешь?

\- Вот это уже деловой разговор. У тебя чуть меньше четырех часов. Я в тебя верю, малышка Сара.

**  
\- Так что, ботаник, расскажешь, в чем твой план?

\- Ты уже стал большим боссом, Тео? А Лео в курсе о твоем повышении?

\- Ты дорого заплатишь за свой длинный язык. Я лично тебя закопаю. И не надейся на легкую смерть.

\- А не боишься, что маникюр попортится? И вообще, зачем мне все это, если ты решил меня пришить? Ты не подумал, гений? Кто будет сейф вам, белоручкам, вскрывать?

\- Вот видишь, как все просто, теперь я знаю, что ты не врешь.

\- Лучше воды дай из холодильника, чтобы я на месте в обморок не упал от обезвоживания.

\- Ты решил, что я у тебя на посылках?

\- Просто открой холодильник и дай воды. Или дай мне подойти и взять ее, чтобы ты не перенапрягся.

\- Не хватало еще – будет всякая шелупонь рыться в моем холодильнике. Стой на месте и не шевелись.

\- Как скажешь, лишь бы вода была без газа и в стеклянной бутылке.

И возмущенная ответная реплика Тео заглушается глухим ударом – Дженсен бьет его по ноге открытой дверцей и вытаскивает пистолет, заткнутый на пояснице. Бьет Тео по голове и… Просыпается от грохота со страшным криком в полной темноте и одиночестве. И одновременно вдали звенит трель рабочей телефонной линии. Джаред находит на верхней полке фонарик и быстро добирается до кабинета. Это звонит Алесса, судя по номеру.

Он берет трубку и слышит голос … Даниль:

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

Он ничего не успевает ответить, как крик Дженсена доносится из спальни, одновременно сливаясь с грохотом – кто-то бесцеремонно стучится в дверь, невзирая на ранний час и полную темноту в доме.


	12. 4. Последний ключ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Совпадения – странная штука.  
> Иногда это просто смешно, а иногда - оживший кошмар.  
> И ты выбираешь - принцесса или тигр.  
> **  
> \- Я утверждаю, что новый роман Кетрин Треммел «Кровавый покер» не только основан на реальных событиях, а беспардонный плагиат и грязная ложь.
> 
> \- Хотелось бы узнать причину такого эмоционально заявления и очень серьезного обвинения. Видимо, здесь замешан личный мотив?
> 
> \- Скажу больше, я один из героев этого повествования, нагло похищенного у автора.
> 
> \- То есть вы утверждаете, что Дженсен Эклз, указанный в книге как консультант, существо мифическое?
> 
> \- Нет, я утверждаю, что именно Дженсен Эклз – автор этого романа. Ведь он тоже один из главных участников этой истории.  
> **  
> В случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств использовать срочный код служебной связи: Ритуалы!

**4.Последний ключ**

_**4.1."Завтрак с акулами"** _

_\- Здравствуйте, дорогие зрители нашей программы! Любители адреналина и чистой правды без прикрас. Сегодня у нас в гостях необычный гость. Вы ни секунду не пожалеете, если останетесь с нами. Сейчас вы видите несколько вариантов в бегущей строке. А пока вы будете присылать смс с вариантами ответов, у нас наступает время рекламной паузы! Не уходите далеко! Вас ждет незабываемый вечер в гостях у Рекса!_

Под натужно-бравурное смешение популярных треков пошло слайд-шоу в честь очередного чудо-средства от облысения и морщин в виде низкокалорийного йогурта без красителей и консервантов. Ведущий «Самого скандального шоу года», человек «без возраста и принципов» и волос (как добавляли недоброжелатели, чьи жалобы пропадали втуне пока рейтинги и цена рекламы зашкаливали), Рекс Марло привычно заорал на свою ассистентку:

\- Где мой латте с корицей? Черт, Алесса, сделай усилие над собой и я поверю, что ты не зомби!

Алесса не откликнулась – трудно что-то отвечать, когда рот заклеен скотчем. Зато раздался какой-то полузнакомый голос:

\- Рекс, потише, а то ботокс разойдется.

\- Кто это?

\- Сейчас узнаешь, когда будешь брать у меня интервью.

\- Если это какой-то розыгрыш, то он будет стоить кому-то очень дорого.

\- Это не розыгрыш, а твой отказ от моего предложения будет стоить тебе жизни.

\- Что?

\- Для скандального ведущего у тебя на редкость однообразный лексикон, но если ты не выпустишь меня в эфир сейчас на моих условиях, то живым ты отсюда не выйдешь.

Рекс почувствовал нервный озноб, но не успел ничего сказать, как почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла на шее.

\- Ты должен дать мне маску и преобразователь голоса

\- Но, принцесса…

\- У нее желудочный грипп. Внезапно, но излечимо, а вот горло, перерезанное армейским ножом – это совершенно необратимый процесс.

\- Сейчас здесь будет охрана.

\- Не будет, сигнализации вне игры, как и твоя ассистентка.

Рекс попытался отклониться, но острое лезвие укусило его как безжалостный москит в тропиках. Ладони покрылись липким и холодным потом, а во рту наступила великая засуха – он осознал, что это не ужасный розыгрыш, а отвратительная реальность, в которой нет никакого значения, какой величины у тебя рейтинг и как сильно боятся тебя знаменитости.

Он нажал кнопку «И» (изменить): код для форс-мажорных изменений в программе, в студии наступило затемнение, а за фальш-колоннами отъехала стена, скрывающая реквизит для таких случаев – для сохранения таинственности и конфиденциальности. В этот раз при смс-голосовании по поводу кандидатуры гостя выигрыш не достался никому.

\- Я утверждаю, что новый роман Кетрин Треммел «Кровавый покер» не только основан на реальных событиях, а совершенно беспардонный плагиат.

\- Хотелось бы узнать причину такого эмоционально заявления и очень серьезного обвинения. Видимо, замешан личный мотив?

\- Скажу больше, я один из героев этого повествования, нагло похищенного у автора.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что Дженсен Эклз, указанный в эпиграфе как консультант, существо мифическое?

\- Нет, я утверждаю, что именно Дженсен Эклз – автор этого романа. Ведь он тоже один из участников этой истории. Мы вместе ее написали.

\- Этой истории? «Великого передела казино»?

\- Не было никакого передела…

Затемнение и музыка прервали передачу на самом интересном моменте. От звонков студийные телефоны раскалились - не помогало, что они много канальные и что их больше дюжины, казалось, вся Америка сошла с ума, желая позвонить и разобраться в происходящем.  
**  
Когда каждый день существуешь в относительном сознании лишь благодаря дюжине таблеток, когда мигрень – это постоянный спутник любой умственной нагрузки, то телевизор – последнее на что ты будешь тратить свое свободное время в периоды «просветления» от морока болезни. Что интересного может принести рупор рекламы и политики? Новости, от которых будут сниться кошмары? Зрелища, достойные Колизея? Фильмы, достойные воспоминаний? Ток-шоу в прямом эфире как квинтэссенция лжи во имя спонсора и пафоса под видом политкорректности?

Музыка, которую никто бы не запомнил, если бы не зажигательный видеоряд из кадров, актуальных на данный момент для всех, кто не против посмотреть на женские ноги или декольте до пупа, или, для самых раскрепощенных – кастинг для мужского стриптиза в антураже BDSM?

Но иногда невозможно игнорировать факты, когда они буквально вторгаются в твой стеклянный дом, штурмуют башню из слоновой кости и издевательски хохочут, попирая приватность и уединенность. Что не сделаешь во имя рейтингов и рекламных бюджетов. Что не сделаешь с ножом у горла. Но никто не может предусмотреть все. Не в реальной жизни.  
***  
\- Дженсен? Вы имеете в виду Дженсена Росса, главного героя этого триллера?

\- Дженсен Росс Эклз – так зовут одного из реальных участников Великого ограбления, если верить газетам. Но это неважно.

\- У вас есть бесспорные доказательства или это просто изощренный пиар книги? Если последняя догадка верна, то по данным интернет-магазинов продажи взлетели, как столбик термометра в Сахаре. Все издательские склады опустели, а желающим приходиться записываться в списки…

\- Хорошо, на мгновение допустим, что это правда. Вот никто бы двадцать лет назад не поверил, что в Белом доме будет президент не WASP, а вот заседает. Поэтому проясните для зрителей свою роль в этой истории. Кто вы в этой истории? Мужской или женский персонаж? Для начала выясним хотя бы это.

\- Для начала ты прекратишь эту напыщенную болтовню, а я передам личное послание для Дженсена Росса Эклза: «Я приду за тобой, мне для коллекции пригодятся твои глаза! Я их заберу, и никто меня не остановит!».

Затемнение прервало скандальную трансляцию, а шквал звонков обрушился на телестудию. А букмекеры принимали ставки – сколько часов осталось жить Дженсену Эклзу.  
***  
Зеркало слегка запотело – он все умывался и умывался, непонятно какой по счету раз, а лицо по-прежнему пылало аллергическим румянцем. Дженсен очень некстати включил телевизор и попал на «Шоу Рекса» - теперь нужно было удержать себя, не дать панической лавине увлечь себя. Если это произойдет, то жертвы будут немного значительнее, чем разбитые дизайнерские стаканчики в ванной и разгромленная гостиная.

Только-только все стало налаживаться. Когда ночные шорохи получили само обычное объяснение – воры взломали базу охранного агентства и решили поживиться на вилле писателя.  
***  
\- Да все эти писаки - просто психи, подумаешь – столовое серебро. Он бы и не заметил. Кто же знал, что он по ночам шляется по дому? – вор постарше откровенно издевался над следователем.

Джеффри Дин Морган, детектив, презрительно прищурился и ничего не сказал. Слова тут ничего бы не изменили. У него были сутки, а потом этот хмырь через сутки выйдет под залог. И поминай, как звали! Молодой напарник неудачливого грабителя с самого начала начал косить под невменяемого. Все это дело было гнилым. Двойное дно. Все обстоятельства неудавшегося преступления просто кричали об этом. И он точно знает, что вот это дело он раскроет и докажет, что не зря остался здесь после ранения и гибели напарника.  
***  
Джаред тогда радовался как ребенок на ярмарке. Еще бы – никаких киллеров, никаких психов, никакой круглосуточной охраны. Да еще Дженсен, вынужденный разделить этот бескрайний оптимизм, согласился надиктовать ему часть книги взамен утраченной рукописи, а издательство, сраженное таким поворотом событий и безжалостным юристом – составителем авторского контракта, скрепя зубами, передвинуло дедлайн на три недели. Джаред закончил на неделю раньше. Свободное время он посвятил, помимо беспощадной редактуры с пяти до семи, «разнообразному досугу». Преимущественно в спальне с Дженсеном. Именно эти развлечения практически прогнали кошмары и дарили здоровый и безмятежный и безмятежный сон.

Джаред был сейчас в издательстве, когда черт его дернул – включить телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости – впервые за всю неделю. И посмотрел. В гостиную теперь страшно заходить, в зеркало лучше не смотреть.

Неужели это Айс? Или кто это еще может быть?

Стук в дверь прервал бесплодные размышления. Это был точно не Джаред.

***

_**4.2. There will be blood** _

Когда читаешь в газетах о том, что какая-то очередная «спасительница овечек и котиков» десять лет не только переписывалась с каким-нибудь маньяком или серийным убийцей, осужденным бессрочно, но и успела выйти за него замуж, то последнее о чем ты думаешь, что когда-то ты пополнишь ряды этих странных женщин. Хоть и не по своей воле. Ты пойдешь, полная презрения к навязанной роли, на которую ты согласилась не под дулом пистолета, а благодаря другому рычагу, более ценному для тебя сейчас, когда жизнь вдруг вновь обрела цвет и вкус – шантаж, старый, добрый шантаж.

Зачем это нужно, Северин ей не объяснил. Это не его метод. Его метод - засыпать собеседника градом вопросов, оглушить и обескуражить водопадом и фейерверком из фактов и ассоциаций. «Информационный белый шум». А сам он при этом анализирует потоки новой информации и плетет свои сети, психологические. Никакой этики, никаких запретов и пределов. Все – во благо результата! Зачем ему понадобился еще один помешанный на Эклзе ей, по большому счету было не очень-то и интересно – в свете открывшихся фактов о ее продолжительности жизни и здоровье. Слишком много факторов помешало успешному воплощению ее плана. Но она все равно не отступится. Пока она едет в тюрьму для разговора с «молчащим киллером», она может все обдумать и найти то искомое слабое место в методе, которое помешало ему сработать так, как надо.

Джаред стоит этого. Как Париж стоил мессы. Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и сразу же отвернулась – бессонные ночи и мучительные разговоры с Северином не прошли даром. Никакой кофе, никакая люксовая косметика не могли превратить зомби в Белоснежку, но лишь одна мысль о Джареде и возможном совместном будущем разбудила Спящую красавицу от смертельного забытья. Иллюзия призрачной надежды вывела ее из морока и почти потустороннего холода не-жизни.  
***  
Тюрьма выглядела унылой пародией на архитектурные идеи Корбюзье: функциональность, возведенная в куб. Застывший в камне позабытый шлягер. Бетон, украшенный колючей проволокой с оранжевой рябью заключенных и черными диезами охраны. Комната для разговоров когда-то была белоснежной, время было безжалостным к дешевой краске и режиму пенитициарной экономии в штате. Стены выглядели как декорации в заштатном театре. Заунывная безнадежность. Но вот ее собеседник совершенно не соответствовал ее представлениям о том, как должен выглядеть «киллер-молчальник». Если бы она умела бы вырезать лица из дерева, не говоря уже о камне, то такой образ стал бы тотемом Воина. Лицо, будто натянутый лук: брови - тетива, сжатые губы – наконечник стрелы. По мнению Северина, она должна была вызвать у него интерес и заставить нарушить обет молчания.  
***  
Он бы легко отклонил это предложение, но по информации из надежных источников, Северин мог, действительно, помочь в пересмотре дела. Дела, которого не должно было быть! Как и не должен был остаться в живых этот чертов мальчишка! С мистером Саквояжником разделалась судьба. Мойры, видимо, в тот день неслабо повеселились, когда этого гаденыша нечаянно подстрелил ревнивый муж. Их черному юмору он не переставал удивляться. Но день посещений удивил его еще больше. Посетитель. Посетительница, с которой, по просьбе Северина, он должен обсудить этого чертова Эклза! Говорить он с ней не будет - хватит с Северина и списка фраз и некоторых моментов из прошлой жизни Дженсена Росса Эклза, но вот теперь он точно знает, с кем у него будут жаркие сны!  
***  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, что он сначала стреляет, а потом спрашивает, как в Техасе.

\- И поэтому его перевели к нам, чтобы у нас теперь голова болела, как писать отчеты?

\- Нет, там темная история. Ему пришлось застрелить напарника, который сам чуть его не убил.

\- И его просто перевели?

\- Это не на задании, все случилось из-за женщины. Как троянская война из-за прекрасной Елены.

\- О, черт…

Джеффри вошел, когда разговор двух сплетников был в самом разгаре, поэтому услышал достаточно, чтобы разозлиться. Но слова не успели даже оформиться, как дверь, где сидел лейтенант Бауэр, распахнулась, и оттуда донеслось: «Морган, зайдите в кабинет». В кабинете его ждал сюрприз.

\- Познакомьтесь с новым напарником, детектив Коллинз, детектив Морган. Вы будете вместе работать над этим последним ограблением. Личная просьба мэра. Идите и возвращайтесь в пятницу за ордером.

\- Вы предлагаете раскрыть дело за два дня?

\- Морган, а мне говорили, что вы быстро работаете. Никому нельзя верить.

\- Коллинз, Морган, выметайтесь. До пятницы вы мне тут не нужны.  
***  
\- Коллинз, прекрати ухмыляться - и так тошно.

\- Морган, вот скажи, ты, правда, такой хороший стрелок?

\- Провел бессонную ночь над загадкой этой недели?

\- Нет, просто я собираюсь в тир пострелять. Не хочешь присоединиться?

\- И на что спорим? На сотню. Мне как раз лишний доход не помешает. Кот не может жить без куриного филе. Избалованное чудовище.

\- На две. Спорим на две сотни, что не выбьешь все пятнадцать мишеней в яблочко.

\- А ты, Морган, азартный. Это хорошо. Мне на виски еще хватит.

\- Не будь так уверен, Коллинз.  
***  
\- И что мы будем делать?

\- Ничья. Такой вариант мы не предусмотрели. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты в отличной форме. Прости, не поверил в местные легенды.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты не только укротитель котов.

\- Короче, снайпер, предлагаю пойти в бар и…

\- Лучше ко мне домой. Или кот будет беспокоиться?

\- Он сейчас в санатории, шучу – в «кошачьей гостинице». Я скоро перееду, а в этой квартире не разрешают держать животных. Так что, показывай дорогу, Морган!  
***  
\- Дженсен, что у тебя с голосом? Я сейчас приеду.

\- Поздно, Джаред.

\- Мойра? Как ты…

\- Тише, Джаред. Нам нужно поговорить. Пока есть такая возможность. И еще – никакой, полиции.

\- Пусть Дженсен скажет, как он себя чувствует.

\- Тридцать секунд, и через полчаса ты должен быть здесь.

\- Девять баллов, обещают грозу.

\- Я буду через четверть часа.

\- Я как раз успею приготовить кофе, дорогой.

***

**_4.3. Счастливое число Дженсена: Дорога из хлебных крошек_ **

\- Дело сделано. И что дальше по плану, Северин? Или, как всегда – импровизируешь?

\- Не дерзи, открывай конверт и делай все точно по инструкции.

\- Конверт? Ты это о чем?

\- Открой сумку и открой ежедневник – на самой последней странице. Когда все сделаешь, позвони. Телефон на обороте. Удачи, дорогая Сара!  
**  
\- Коллинз, тебя бросила жена из-за того, что ты был женат на работе. Я стрелял в напарника из-за своей жены…

\- А мне говорили, что убил.

\- Нет, я прострелил ему колено. При самозащите.

\- Лавры доктора Хауса не дают покоя, Морган?

\- Короче, тебе не кажется, что в нашей программе какой-то системный сбой?

\- Ты предлагаешь устроить благотворительный концерт по этому поводу?

\- Нет, мы можем открыть детективное агентство. Я даже придумал название. «Счастливое число».

\- Морган, а ты случайно не забыл, что нам нужно раскрыть это дело?

\- Я говорю о будущем. Думаю глобально. Работаю на опережение. Моя интуиция мне подсказывает, что, скорее всего, до льготной пенсии мы не дотянем.

\- Все равно, мне непонятно, по какой ассоциации наша успешная стрельба в тире привела тебя к таким замыслам?

\- Просто нужно видеть картину в целом. Ладно, а теперь - к делу. Твои соображения об этом писателе?

\- Ну, все просто – я не читал его триллеров. Как-то не довелось. Не мой формат, но моя жена просто без ума от них. Она до сих пор не верит, что это пишет мужчина. А я, честно говоря, не могу объяснить, почему все так с ним носятся. «Знаток психологии», «из кровавых линий перед вами предстает новая реальность», «эти книги – готовые сценарии». Просто зубы сводит от этой рекламы насилия.

\- Кто бы говорил. Впрочем, к делу это и правда не относится. Все это политика. Наша основная задача сейчас – убедить мистера Падалеки, что его жизнь вне опасности, а его бойфренду, Дженсену Эклзу, тоже ничего не угрожает. Никаких наемных киллеров, никаких сталкеров-маньяков. Все это – просто цепь совпадений. Так бывает не только в книгах.

\- И для такого дела нужны объединенные силы двух снайперов?

\- А ты предпочел заниматься бумажной работой – анализировать и составлять графики?

\- А, понятно. Воспитательная работа для успокоения нервов у друзей мэра.

\- Очень похоже на такой вариант. А мне книги, кстати, понравились. Я понимаю твою жену, но я сразу не поверил, что писала женщина. Особенно это заметно в последней, про ограбление казино.  
**  
\- Где он?

\- Как невежливо, мистер Падалеки, что случилось с вашими манерами? Погибли в лопастях вертолета?

\- Мойра, не испытывайте мое терпение!

\- А то, что? Привяжете к стулу и проведете допрос первой степени?

\- Это свежая мысль, но свои эротические фантазии воплотите с кем-нибудь более сговорчивым. Где Дженсен? Что вы с ним сделали? Как это вообще стало возможным?

\- Правильные вопросы задаешь, Джаред, правильные, но, видимо, ты сейчас медленно соображаешь. Еще одна попытка, и, возможно, ты догадаешься. «Третий человек», если взять ассоциацию из фильма-нуар.

\- Ты лжешь! Этого не может быть!

\- Не верь, но это правда. Дженсен – это совсем не тот человек, который тебе нужен.

\- Да ты просто дипломированный специалист по настоящей правде! Не заговаривай мне зубы. Где он? Я сам разберусь со своим близким кругом!

\- Да я вижу, ты пойдешь на все ради грабителя и убийцы. Очень великодушно.

\- Мойра, лучше баллотируйся в сенат, а не трать время на психотерапию. Талантливая демагогия обеспечит тебе безбедную старость. А быстрый ответ на мой вопрос сохранит жизнь. Кто с ним? Кто приказал тебе это сделать?

\- Это была услуга. Его имя тебе не поможет ничем. Если ты думаешь, что я преувеличиваю, то ты ошибаешься. И более того, если ты попытаешься на меня надавить, то я не позвоню в условленное время, что автоматически даст «зеленый свет» для ток-шоу о твоей книге и Дженсене.

\- Что?

\- Имя Айс тебе о чем-то говорит?

\- Но он в тюрьме, и он не разговаривает уже почти полгода.

\- А для меня он сделал исключение. Представляешь, какой эксклюзив? «Молчаливый киллер» рассказывает о своем подельнике, предавшем его ради денег.

\- Это чушь, в которой дыр больше, чем в старой паутине! Кто в это поверит?

\- Хлеба и зрелищ – этот стиль жизни еще никто не отменил. Поверят все те, кто считает, что преступники – это или сверхлюди с манией или идеей фикс, или писаные красавцы с роковыми страстями.

«И это все записано теперь на диктофон», - Джаред криво улыбнулся и повторил, четко и медленно выговаривая все слова:

\- А теперь спрашиваю в последний раз, где Дженсен?

Мойра расхохоталась и подошла так близко, что по голливудским меркам это было уже неприлично.

\- В надежном месте, и тебе до него не добраться, пока ты не сделаешь кое-что…

Что же нужно было сделать Джареду, узнать не получилось – двери распахнулись, снесенные спецотрядом во главе с детективом Коллинзом:

\- Стоять! Вы арестованы за похищение и покушение на убийство!  
**  
Обыск дома ничего не дал – ни единой зацепки, ни малейшего намека на то, как и кто похитил Дженсена. Мойра отказалась говорить до появления адвоката. Коллинз взял ее под стражу и повез в участок, отказавшись от вертолета. По периметру осталась охрана под руководством детектива Моргана. Джаред почувствовал, что просто умирает от голода. Шок схлынул и навалилась тяжесть и апатия. Он пошел на кухню и начал бездумно открывать все шкафчики в поисках неизвестно чего. Потом открыл холодильник, взял сок в кувшине. Там что-то звякнуло. Он вылил все в стакан. И на дне блеснул источник необычного звука. Это было кольцо. Кольцо Дженсена. С узкой бриллиантовой «дорожкой». Джаред зажмурился, вытирая липкие от сока пальцы, пытаясь представить логическую цепочку и последовательность событий.

Бриллиантами можно оставить след, незаметно для похитителя. Значит, нужно осмотреть все гладкие поверхности, где, возможно, Дженсену что-то удалось написать. Апатию и голод как рукой сняло. Джаред как гончая начал искать следы и знаки. Он начал осмотр со спальни. Раздвинул портьеры и лег на ковер, чтобы увидеть возможный знак в косом свете. Потом попытался подвинуться, чтобы принять более удобное положение для поиска и рука скользнула под кровать – там вместо идеально ровной полировки паркета он ощутил какие-то неровности. Когда он включил фонарик, который чуть не разбился из-за дрожащих рук, то увидел, что на паркете косо написано: « Leo ».

***

**_4.4. Крепкий орешек_ **

\- Так и будешь молчать, Дженсен? Меня тут просили передать тебе привет от Лео. Он все еще хочет с тобой поквитаться. За тобой должок.

\- А Вам-то какая в этом радость или печаль?

\- Твой мозг.

\- Слава Лектора не дает покоя?

\- Мозг не только едят, его еще изучают в научных целях.

\- Так вот, кто любимый профессор Мойры! Только что-то не припомню, чтобы она о вас упоминала в настоящем времени.

\- Трудно вспоминать о своих ошибках молодости, к тому же она думала, что меня уже нет в живых.

\- А вы как феникс возродились из пепла и теперь до смерти убалтываете доверчивых простофиль, да еще и деньги с них за это берете. А теперь решили убить двух зайцев.

\- Очень заметно, что вы провели много времени с писателем.

\- Что не отменяет истинности моих суждений и тупости Лео.

\- Что-то многовато недоверия для такого юного возраста.

\- Лео – самодовольный идиот, и никакие деньги этого не исправят.

\- Он считает по-другому и хочет получить свои деньги и тебя в свое полное распоряжение.

\- В обмен на что?

\- Не на что, а на кого - на Джареда, конечно. Он останется в живых. У киллера выкупят и аннулируют контракт. А я получу материал для своих исследований.

\- Знание превыше всего? Цель оправдывает средства? И для чего? Для какой цели? Эликсир вечной жизни? Философский камень?

\- Почти угадали, мистер Эклз. Лекарство от страха. Сыворотка идеального солдата, киллера без страха и упрека.

\- И вы так уверены, что Лео сдержит свои обещания, а его планы никто не сможет нарушить?

\- А почему бы и не выиграть, если играешь краплеными картами по своим правилам.

\- Скажите, а кошмары вас не мучают, профессор?

\- Нет, наша общая знакомая заботится об этом. Вот, кстати, и она.

\- Дани?

\- Ты удивлен, женишок?

\- Не больше, чем искусством хирургов Калифорнии.

\- Я бы тебя поцеловала, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь, а Северин приревнует.

\- Так вот как ты решила поступить. Да, ты не суеверна, да и нашла себе бойфренда себе под стать. Бонни и Клайд на новый лад.

\- Дани, прекращай болтать – не трать время попусту. Через десять минут здесь будет Лео со своими «гориллами», а я еще не завершил беседу с нашим гостем.

\- Он меня не узнает. Я все изменила, даже тату сделала на плече.

\- Возможно, но что помешает Дженсену просветить его на этот счет?

\- Он весь твой, дорогуша. И не забудь, меня теперь зовут Серена.

\- Псевдоним с намеком, Дани. Не думаю, профессор, что у вас получится…

\- Тише, тише, засыпай… - мерный голос Северина, который крепко держал Дженсена за руку, стал замедляться, перед глазами зарябили мушки, они закружились как на бешеной карусели, и все вокруг потемнело.  
**  
\- Я все понимаю, мистер Падалеки, вы имеете все основания для таких предположений, - детектив Морган даже не пытался скрыть свое раздражение. В данном случае пострадал карандаш. Морган разгадывал кроссворд, когда «писатель мэра» пришел со своей новой безумной идеей.

\- Детектив, вы не понимаете, сколько ему пришлось пережить аз последнее время.

\- Если его похитили, то скоро позвонят с требованием выкупа…

\- Этот человек собирается его убить, ему не нужен выкуп. Он и так владелец половины казино в Атлантик-сити!

\- Подождите, вы говорите о Лео Флавиани? Тогда это серьезно, - противная резь в желудке подтвердила, что все это правда, а не фантазии или, не дай бог, изощренный пиар книги. Мэра детектив Морган просто на дух не переносил.

\- Более того, вчера в ток-шоу передали послание от киллера, работавшего на Лео. Айс вообще-то сидит в тюрьме за грабеж и убийство охранника, но для мафии нет стен и границ.

\- Мистер Падалеки, давайте не будем забегать вперед. Я понял, что все очень серьезно. Но, где мы должны его искать? У вас есть версии?

Тем временем Джаред методично опустошал весь холодильник, исследуя его содержимое на предмет пропущенных «хлебных крошек». Но там ничего не было.

\- Мистер Падалеки, я предлагаю вернуться в вашу спальню и еще раз осмотреть пол под кроватью и спальню. Скорее всего, вторая зацепка где-то поблизости. Я предлагаю вам свою помощь.

\- Идемте, если вы знаете, кто такой Лео, и насколько он не умеет прощать, то нужно очень поторопиться.

Морган выбросил обломки карандаша в корзину и поднялся следом за Джаредом на второй этаж. Спальня впечатляла размерами. Вообще-то это была спальня, переходящая в кабинет, поэтому большая часть свободного пространства, незанятого великанской кроватью с резной спинкой, была усеяна книгами и бумагами. Творческий беспорядок. Нормальная картина для писателя и кошмар для поисков. Вместе с Джаредом они сдвинули кровать чуть в сторону. В самой глубине, под стенкой, горел огонек включенного диктофона.  
***  
\- Северин, ты что задумал?

\- Серена, помолчи хоть немного, или тебя тоже загипнотизировать?

\- Так ты входишь в роль перед приездом великого и ужасного Лео?

\- А ты, я так понимаю, входишь в роль блондинки с силиконом?

\- Очень правильное впечатление, учти, что Лео просто на дух не выносит умных людей, тем более, женщин.

\- Думаю, Дженсен, без сознания и полностью в его власти, в качестве трофея, примирит его с моим повышенным айкью.  
Я тебя предупредила. Что не так с планом – уехать со всеми деньгами на Гавайи?

\- Ты собираешься учить меня, как манипулировать людьми?

\- Нет, я просто не хочу делать еще одну пластику. И все, слышишь, они уже тут!  
***  
\- Почему вы решили, что знаете, где это находится? Серена Марни, как название крема от морщин по цене самолета.

\- Так называется вилла моей «неумершей» мачехи. Не удивлюсь, если она в этом замешана.

\- Вот я и говорю, что про казино книга мне очень по вкусу пришлась – теперь понятно, почему.

\- Все, мэр сказал, что с вашим лейтенантом он все сам утрясет. Через пять минут мы будем там.

\- Как это? Телепортируемся?

\- Нет, просто приземлимся на площадку для вертолета.

\- Но они услышат и смогут скрыться!

\- Нет, так просто они не отделаются – на выезде в засаде их будет поджидать подкрепление с вашим напарником.

***  
 ** _4.5. Человек, который слишком много знал: Иногда они возвращаются_**

Они не успели далеко уехать, как Коллинз остановил машину и нагнулся за руль, будто бы что-то поднять, Мойра не стала долго ждать и попыталась выскочить из машины, но наручники удержали ее на месте. Она совсем забыла об этой досадной детали.

\- Погоди, Сара, куда ты собралась? Что вдруг замолчала, красотка?

\- Мы же договорились. Практически подписали двухсторонний контракт.

\- Не помню такого. Извини, не вижу договора – очки сломались, надо новые купить. Не знаешь, где денег взять?

\- Коллинз, осталась всего неделя, и у тебя будет твой пай в казино.

\- Бла-бла. Три месяца болтовни и жалкие подачки на корм коту.

\- Коллинз, если ты меня не отпустишь, то все сорвется. У меня еще одно дело осталось незаконченным.

\- Как печально, просто ужас какой-то. Дай найду платочек.

\- Коллинз, прекращай цирк!

\- Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Просто, ты меня довозишь до города и…

\- И что, привожу тебя в квартиру и сразу вылетаю с работы?

\- Нет, у меня другой план.

\- У тебя есть минута, чтобы меня удивить.  
***  
\- Привет, Ласло. Лила мне сказала, что ты хочешь со мной поговорить. Куда пропала? Да так, были личные дела и старые долги. Скажи, что ты знаешь про некоего Айса? Да, «молчаливого киллера». Я так и думала. И еще скажи мне, сколько сейчас стоит заказ. Да, для меня. Срок – сейчас, в ближайшие два часа, в крайнем случае – завтра до обеда. Нет, не старая любовь, а незаконченный гештальт, ты меня понимаешь. Да, я знаю, надо было тебя сразу попросить, но мы тогда были еще не так хорошо знакомы. Лила собиралась к тебе на выходные в гости. Да, доставили, у нас весь офис в цветах, как у кинозвезд. Нет, я не буду заниматься самодеятельностью – у меня есть дела поважнее, надо разобраться с некоторыми этико-медицинскими вопросами. Да, жду от тебя подтверждения, что это возможно.

Мойра осторожно положила трубку старомодного белого телефона и сосредоточилась на своем плане «поговори с врачом-обманщиком, пока с его папочкой разберется профессиональный киллер». Она в раздражении – мысли разбегались как волны, разбиваясь о каменную набережную, как она не поняла, что это все фикция, почему поверила в самый плохой сценарий? - вытащила всю одежду из гардероба и разложила на покрывале. Но вся одежда вдруг показалась пыльной и старой, как та, что отдают на благотворительность, или которую отдают бедным родственникам вместе с лицемерными улыбками и бесплатными советами о жизни. Ей хватило минуты раздумий для принятия решения. «Это безумие! Зачем покупать новую одежду, чтобы надеть ее один раз? Ведь потом ее придется выбросить, заметая следы», - слабый голосок экономной рациональности был заглушен насмешливым отпором тайного шопоголика: «Какого черта! Живем один раз, и это всего лишь деньги, и кто сказал, что убийца должен выглядеть как бездомный попрошайка. Наоборот, вызывающий наряд отвлекает от лица. Можно сэкономить на гриме, например». Как бы то ни было, Мойра быстро собралась: взяла свою карточку для таких целей – со старым именем и другим адресом, накинула легкий плащ – весна была уже почти похожа на лето, но вечером было все еще свежо, и спустилась на автостоянку.  
***  
Больница, частная клиника «Палома», светилась бело-голубым неоновым сиянием, как космический корабль из детского фильма про НЛО и бесстрашных космических рейнджеров.

Но ни Мойре, ни Далиле, которая немедленно бросила все дела агентства на секретаршу и приехала как группа поддержки, было не до красот ландшафтного дизайна и футуристической архитектуры. Их ждал очень неприятный разговор с доктором – лжецом и клятвопреступником.

О своем моральном облике, как ни странно, Мойра была очень высокого мнения. Как и все мегаломаны или шизоиды. В ее гармоничную картину мира прекрасно вписывалось абсолютно все, как в работы Херста: и крестный-мафиози, и молочная сестра – подельница будущего … скорее всего, убийства, и нарушение врачебной тайны в личных целях, и сговор с киллером, и подкуп полицейского в корыстных целях.

***  
В клинике их ждал неприятный сюрприз – вместо хрупкой блондинки с глазами раненого олененка, в приемной доктора Хораса Гудвина (у врачей тоже распространены псевдонимы со смыслом) сидела Маленькая разбойница или подурневшая от несправедливости мира Белоснежка. И совсем неволшебное зеркало ей как раз об этом напомнило. Было видно, что настроение ей никто сегодня не улучшит – ни принцев, ни шейхов поблизости не было, а две холеные блондинки почти ее возраста никак не могли поднять ей уровень эндорфинов. Мойра не успела даже задуматься, как им лучше поступить, как не-Белоснежка вдруг просто набросилась на Далилу, которая хотела спросить у нее, занят ли сейчас доктор:

\- Уходите отсюда, пока я не вызвала полицию! – секретарша буквально стала изрыгать пламя и на минуту показалось, что за огромным столом, сверкающим хромом, сидит дракон с красными когтями.

\- В чем дело, мисс Наэма? Что за непозволительные вольности? – Далила мгновенно сориентировалась, прочитав бейдж, украшенный буквами с кокетливыми завитушками и очень заметный на груди нулевого размера, затянутой в белоснежный нейлон.

\- Я знаю, что вы задумали! Вам это не сойдет с рук! – «Дракон» Наэма в раздражении нечаянно сбросила гору бумаг и смахнула телефон на пол.

Трубка только коснулась паркета, как сразу раздался жалобный писк, будто под столом сидел голодный щенок.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, но мне совершенно не нравится такой подход. Дайте жалобную книгу, - Далила старалась говорить с максимально возможной стервозностью, в фирменном стиле самодовольных домохозяек из пригорода, развлекающихся послеобеденным шопингом с платиновой карточкой мужа в бутиках Родео-драйв.

Тем временем Наэма подняла телефон и кипу папок, а потом достала из кармана очки, которые мгновенно были устроены на переносицу. Это действие оказало поистине волшебное действие на состояние духа и выражение лица нервной секретарши:

\- О господи, я обозналась! Ничего не вижу без очков! – с этими словами она опять неудачно повернулась, свалив все бумаги и телефон снова на паркет, и неожиданно залилась горючими слезами, выходя из драконьего облика в модус принцессы на горошине.

Мойра тем временем проскользнула в кабинет доктора Гудвина. Он занимался очень странными для хирурга манипуляциями: скармливал кипу бумаг в шредер, работавший на полную мощность.

\- Добрый день, Хорас! Как оно – спать после трудов неправедных?

\- Мойра, вы должны понять…

\- Да, вы правы, я все прекрасно поняла. Я вам помогу, чтобы кошмары вам никогда не приснились.

С этими словами Мойра раскрыла сумочку.

\- Но, стойте, вы же должны быть в тюрьме! Не нужно меня убивать!

\- Хорас, родителей не выбирают, но вот заводить любовницу на работе. Использовать служебное положение …. Дурной вкус. Так, что я, можно сказать, творю благо и улучшаю карму! Прощайте, доктор Гудвин!  
***  
\- Коллинз! Возьми трубку! Черт побери, где ты? Немедленно перезвони, чертов параноик!

Морган устало бросил телефон и сдавил голову руками – от всей этой сегодняшней чехарды хотелось напиться, а он был в завязке уже год. Год, как он пристрелил своего напарника – по совместительству и прихоти судьбы, бывшего лучшего друга и любовника уже бывшей жены. Нужно срочно придумать план Б, чтобы найти Дженсена, задержать его похитителей, а не терзаться от назойливых мыслей – не случилось ли чего и с этим напарником.

***

**_4.6. Головокружение: 39 ступеней_ **

 

\- Долго еще будешь чистить ствол?

\- В армии нам говорили, что самый быстрый способ получить пулю – не почистить своё оружие.

\- В морской пехоте нам говорили, что самый быстрый способ почистить оружие – пристрелить из него парочку человек.

\- Когда ты в последний раз был в этой стране, друг? Звонка сегодня не будет. Тебе не помешает оздоровительный отдых. И не забудь, ты в тылу врага. Попадёшься – ты сам за себя.  
**  
\- Его настоящее имя – Росс Алек Маккой. Окончил полицейскую академию в 2003. С тех пор все рабочие записи отсутствуют. Похоже, полиция ЛА хорошенько поработала, чтобы скрыть его личность, включая фальшивый номер соц. страхования.

\- Ну, значит, кто-то узнал, что он коп. Нужно предупредить его.

\- Он знал, на что подписывался.

\- Ошибемся... и вреда будет больше, чем пользы.  
**  
\- Надеюсь, его новому другу повезет больше. Джеффри обычно использует людей, а потом от них избавляется. Помню похороны его прежнего напарника, будто бы это было вчера.

\- Мне не нужно объяснять вам, что случится, если прикрытие Маккоя будет раскрыто.

\- И вы хотите, чтобы я нашла «крота».

\- Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы объяснили мне систему. Кто мог знать о том, что Маккой работает под прикрытием?

\- Только его куратор.

\- Что насчёт тех, кто имеет доступ к его досье?

\- Досье на агентов под прикрытием хранятся в бумажном виде, чтобы такие, как вы, не могли взломать их.

\- Ваши слова ранят, детектив.

\- Файлы хранятся в сейфах, в комнате, контролируемой людьми из бюро внутренних дел. Однако только куратор знает комбинацию к сейфу своего подопечного. Попытаешься взломать - отдел внутренних расследований сошлет тебя в тюрягу.

\- Нам нужно уничтожить досье Маккоя до того, как его изымут.

\- Нам? Взлом штаба полицейского управления преследуется по всей строгости закона.

\- У меня все схвачено. Я сам займусь своими делами, а ты занимайся своими.  
***  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что вы говорите мне не все.

\- Честно говоря, не понимаю, зачем все это раскапывать, зачем вызывать тени прошлого и тревожить людей, которым это совершенно ни к чему.

\- Мне нужна моя жизнь, со всеми трещинами, падениями и предательствами. Жизнь, а не сценарий слезливой мелодрамы!

\- Хорошо, ключевое слово: «фарфор». Прощайте, Алек Маккой!  
***  
«Да что ты с ним носишься, Северин! Он же не фарфоровый! А что – хорошее прозвище для будущего неопознанного трупа – Фарфор!», - Лео коротко расхохотался, как довольная гиена у ног раненого льва.

_Чернота стала рассеиваться и распадаться._

_Фарфор – слово со звоном рассыпается на кусочки._

_Алек, Алек, детектив Маккой._

_Детектив?_

_Полиция?_

_Будто колокол ударил в виски, голова закружилась, появилась легкая тошнота, которая мгновенно прошла, когда Лео (фраза, вызвавшая все эти перипетии, принадлежала именно ему) подошел к нему, а его «гориллы» по знаку босса профессионально скрутили, как цыплят на продажу, Даниль и Северина._

_Две минуты._

_И они одни в комнате. «Гориллы» топчутся за дверью. А Лео никак не начнет задуманное. Он крутит в руках нож, но скорее, для него это все та же непонятная игрушка взрослых, как клюшка для гольфа или французская сумка с именем для малолетнего поклонника компьютерных игр. Его злит эта ситуация. Айс в тюрьме, а Дженсен молчит. И Лео будто прорывает, будто он пытается заставить Дженсена ответить на его бессвязный поток слов и эмоций:_

\- Я так вижу, что ты не ожидал такого продолжения истории. Я за это время научился лучше разбираться в людях, дорогой Дженсен.

Ты даже не представляешь, сколько Джонов Доу появилось в морге благодаря этой практике – как поймать Дженсена Эклза, разобраться с ним по-мужски и выйти сухим из воды. Понимаешь, о чем я? Никто не придет тебе на помощь. Никаких принцев на белом коне. Только ты и я. Ты – полностью в моей власти и ты должен заплатить за эти долгие пять лет, за эти почти две тысячи дней ожидания! А я чертовски не люблю делиться и ждать! Просто ненавижу! И да, я все еще не люблю кровь на руках, поэтому я брал уроки стрельбы. Готовился, как к первой брачной ночи – только вместо крахмальных простыней и кружев я приготовил глубокую могилу, а вместо лепестков роз, риса и голубей – быстрый свинец от дружественных оружейников из Майами. Тебя просто разорвет в клочья – ничем не хуже, как если бы тебя нашинковал своей навахой Айс. И да, голову я сохраню – для него. Как утешительный приз.

\- Лео, тебе не кажется, что ты закапываешь свои таланты в землю.

\- О, Дженсен, ты пришел в себя, какой сюрприз. Спасибо, что беспокоишься о старых знакомых, но лучше подумай о своей жизни. У тебя всего три минуты в запасе. Можешь озвучить свое последнее желание…

То, что произошло потом, было мгновенным и фееричным смещением акцентов.

\- Мое последнее желание – сейчас ты его узнаешь! – Дженсен, который во время прочувствованного монолога не терял время зря, а постепенно высвободил руки и ослабил веревки на ногах, вскочил, отшвыривая стул под ноги опешившего Лео. – Ты заткнешься теперь раз и навсегда - как раз пригодятся твои чудо-пули. Твой папочка будет собирать фарш со стен, чтобы не хоронить пустой гроб в фамильном склепе! – Удар стулом, и пистолет валяется в углу, отброшенный ботинком, а Лео пытается закрыть лицо от ударов.

\- Сейчас здесь будет моя охрана! И ты все равно умрешь! – даже залитое кровью лицо и прямая угроза жизни не останавливают Лео от напыщенных речей. - Тебе не скрыться от мщения! Или отец, или Айс, когда выйдет из тюрьмы, все равно разделаются с тобой!

\- Что-то твоя охрана не торопится, ты наверно не очень хороший босс, Лео, или просто поменялись обстоятельства, если я правильно расслышал шум вертолета.

\- Я не верю, что ты меня убьешь! Тебе нельзя, если ты коп, или кто ты там еще!

\- А я нарушу свои правила, внесу поправку в свой кодекс и просто задушу тебя голыми руками, скажем так, при самообороне. Или все-таки - любимым ножом. Пули оставлю для дичи покрупнее. Как тебе такая перспектива?

Лео не успел ничего ответить не только потому, что трудно говорить со смесью из крови и зубов во рту и под угрозой ножа, больно покалывающего за ухом, а из-за того, что мощным тараном высадили дверь. И это были не «гориллы» Лео. Это был Джаред. Совершенно не готовый к картине в духе чикагской бойни. И к Дженсену с ножом у горла совершенно деморализованного Лео.

*** 

_**4.7. Шарада: Burn my shadows** _

\- И ты думаешь, что именно Коллинз тебя хотел подставить?  
– Джаред пытался не смотреть на Дженсена, который будто переродился – будто вместо простого полицейского под прикрытием с небес спустился Зевс Громовержец во всем величии – с громом, оглушающим простых смертных, градом, смертельным для неугодных и строптивых, и дождем, идущим пеленой как в тропиках, и в ослепительных отблесках молний, как гигантский метеорит.

С лица Дженсена Эклза исчезла легкая тень страданий, казалось бы несмываемый отпечаток пережитого и испытанного, будто его истинное имя стало волшебным эликсиром молодости. Если он нужен профессиональным военным, обученным мгновенно убивать, а потом спрашивать или спрашивать со всей возможной жестокостью и хладнокровностью, если того требует ситуация.

\- Больше никто этого не знал. Северин, как я понимаю, был консультантом бюро, а вообще он занимался разработкой «идеального солдата».

\- Алек или лучше Дженсен, все-таки? Хорошо, Дженсен. Неужели этот миф о существовании «идеального солдата» – правда?

\- Да, детектив Морган. Ты видишь практически живое этому доказательство.

\- Хорошо, но, видимо, что-то в этом плане пошло не так. Коллинз до участка так и не доехал. И на связь не выходит.

\- Очень похоже на Мойру. И я не удивлюсь, что мы еще о ней услышим – она не сможет быть в бегах вечно, а вот Коллинз может и не выйти на связь.

\- Я думаю, мы сейчас узнаем точную информацию по этому вопросу.  
***  


  
\- Если он устранит оставшихся главарей, то получит контроль над всей игорной мафией.

\- Я не знаю, Коллинз. Мы могли бы просто позволить им перебить друг друга.

\- Я знаю, что ЦРУ поощряло гибкость морали, когда вы работали там, мистер Маккой, однако, мне кажется, что мы здесь стараемся достичь чего-то большего. В любом случае, нам стоит задуматься о дополнительных жертвах.

\- Значит, мы будем нянчить пятерых самых влиятельных  
бандитов Атлантик-сити. Как мы подберемся к ним?

\- Джентльмены встречаются раз в месяц в клубе «Джокер». В зале для встреч нет камер, и мобильными телефонами пользоваться тоже запрещено.

\- Нелегко будет шпионить. Даже для тебя, Коллинз.

\- Прозвучало как вызов, мистер Маккой. В клубе недавно установили систему пожаротушения. В случае неотложной необходимости, пожарники могут общаться с людьми через аудиосистему. Но любой динамик можно переделать в настоящий микрофон, поменяв полярность.  
***  
\- И ты считаешь, что мои коллеги пойдут на сделку?

\- У них не будет выбора. К тому же, меня не учили делиться.  
***  
\- У тебя есть план, Алек?

\- Нет плана. Я просто пойду в лобовую.

\- Вы двое думаете, что вы в безопасности, ведь я один. Что я слаб, а вы сильны. Это не сила. Это слабость. Посмотрите на себя... Куча завистливых идиотов. Лжецы, предающие друг друга. Мне этого не нужно. Я силен, потому что я один. Поэтому я собираюсь уничтожить вас всех.

\- Да заткни ты его уже. Эй, помоги! Мелкий ублюдок!  
***  
Казалось, в голове работало одновременно полдесятка радиостанций, где он разговаривал с другими людьми, с хрипящими помехами, разными мелодиями и бьющей по ушам рекламой: Дженсен зажмурился от пульсирующей боли в висках, сжимающей голову железным обручем. Видимо, Морган заметил что-то неладное и остановил разговор с Джаредом.  
***  
А Миша Коллинз, детектив и котовладелец, был совершенно вне игры. Никогда нельзя недооценивать роль украшений как смертельного оружия. Касания кольца Мойры хватило, чтобы обездвижить его, чтобы он остался полуманекеном – полутрупом в собственной машине, оставленной в неприметном переулке, в то время, как его бывшая пленница ловко открывала наручники и споро дозвонилась... Ну, конечно, до Ласло. Кто бы сомневался!  
***  
\- Прекрати это, Ласло, пока кто-нибудь еще не пострадал.

\- Я делаю только то, что пойдет на благо городу. Моему городу, не забывай об этом, Коллинз.

\- И ты собираешься убрать всех, кто встанет у тебя на пути?

\- Мы с тобой похожи куда больше, чем тебе хотелось бы думать. Мы оба - убийцы в своем праве. Оставь этих людей мне, Коллинз и ты не пожалеешь. Твоя мечта станет реальностью очень скоро.

  
А он, дурак, на что-то рассчитывал. Только Луи будет по нему скучать, да и то, наверное, недолго. Одна надежда, что по «маячку» Морган его вскоре найдет, когда поймет, что дело пошло не так.  
***  
\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? Что с тобой, скажи нам! – голоса доносились, будто из-под воды, лица, как разноцветные пятна вечерних фонарей, стали вращаться по странной и все более пугающей траектории – в висках запульсировала боль, будто сжимая их раскаленным обручем.

И Дженсен закричал изо всех сил, чтобы хоть как-то освободиться от отвратительной и тошнотворной боли, которая прошила теперь его от сердца наискосок к правому виску и обвивая как невидимый, но смертоносно-безжалостный, боа-констриктор. Еще одно мгновение обжигающей боли, и его окутала беззвучная темнота беспамятства.  
***  
Джаред уже не знал, когда было хуже. Этот день будто соединил все возможные мучительные варианты развития событий. Как в плохом боевике. Или в сериале, когда сценаристам нужно выжать еще минимум два десятка серий для мультимиллионных рейтингов, а все любимые фишки и пиар-ходы использованы:

_\- надоевшие или неугодные герои погибли или впали в кому из-за практически смертельного ранения или неизлечимой болезни,_

_\- все родственники и подруги сыграли все возможные второстепенные роли,_

_\- в сценариях - все мыслимые и политкорректные пасхальные яйца в виде постмодернистских киноцитат или просто заимствований из бестселлеров или блокбастеров,_

_\- как приглашенные звезды засветились все мало-мальски привлекательные и скандальные медиа-персоны,_

_\- все дети и родители нашлись или потерялись, как и память у неглавных героев,_

_\- исполнителя главной роли заставили спеть песню дуэтом с малолетней звездой, сыграть на гитаре или рояле, обосновав это сюжетно, дать ему вылечиться от среднесмертельной болезни, обручиться с партнершей по сериалу, сделать скандальное заявление об измене, помириться, развестись в конце сезона,_

_\- главным исполнителям дать право спродюсировать сериал и режиссировать серию в начале или середине сезона._

На руках остались только одноразовые джокеры – вроде аллигатора в бассейне, или фамильного кольца с ядом в виде орудий убийства. Но все это ничто, пыль и тлен, когда ты понимаешь, что в реальности ты просто ничего не можешь сделать или изменить, чтобы помочь близкому человеку. Когда чьи-то секретные проекты – это не просто способ добиться жирного финансирования из бюджета на исследования, но и реальные люди, которых сделали разменной картой, прикрываясь высокими словами и ложными надеждами. Джаред понял, что он не оставит эту историю. У него просто не выйдет. Слишком много тайных нитей завязано в этот кровавый клубок змей, которые ведут то ли к Минотавру, то ли к мойрам. У него в этой будущей битве титанов, по крайней мере, было преимущество, он знал, кто его противник. Точнее, он был уверен практически на 100%, что хорошее знакомство с мэром ему очень пригодится для убыстрения процесса, а пока он просто держал Дженсена за руку, пока санитарный вертолет летел в госпиталь.

Дженсен, чье лицо скорее напоминало сейчас мраморный слепок, чем лицо берксерка и безжалостной машины убийства, так и не пришел в себя ни когда Морган сказал, что нашли машину с живым, но практически парализованным Коллинзом, ни когда приехало подкрепление, ни когда прибыла бригада парамедиков. Кто-то должен за это заплатить. И Джаред мог сейчас только только гладить руку Алека-Дженсена, впавшего в своеобразный психозащитный анабиоз, и строить планы мести

  
 **_Эпилог_ **  
**_Пена дней: Infernal Affairs_ **

  
_Как писал Леонардо да Винчи: «Луна собственного света не имеет, и лишь постольку, поскольку Солнце ее видит, постольку оно делает ее светлой, и этой светлости видим мы столько, сколько светлости видит она у нас. И ночь ее получает столько блеска, сколько доставляют ей наши воды, отбрасывая отображение Солнца, которое отражается во всех водах, видных Солнцу и Луне»._

На самом деле солнечный свет отражают не океанские воды, а облака, но это мелочи. Суть Леонардо передал верно. То же можно сказать о журналистике. Пресса сама по себе ценности не имеет. Она не нужна, если событий нет. Или не о ком писать. Она сама должна сотворить такое зрелище, чтобы заработать свой хлеб. Уловить нужный отблеск. Это пена дней. А журналисты – то акулы, то дельфины, то китобои в погоне за белым Китом, которые взбивают эту пену. А мельницам судьбы нет до этого дела. Даже если кому-то кажется, что дело обстоит иначе. Они истончают нити, превращают их или в ничтожные пылинки, или в сверкающие звезды. Никто не знает, чем закончится день, что завтра будет в газетах на первых полосах:

**«Скандал в полиции: детектив из больницы попадет в тюрьму. Преступный сговор или стечение обстоятельств? Коза ностра возрождается или куда смотрит мэр?».**

**«Лейтенант Бауэр говорит на пресс-конференции с местными журналистами о внутреннем расследовании и успешном завершении длительной секретной операции под прикрытием, быстром раскрытии преступного сговора с целью убийства, а также благодарит анонимного дарителя, поддержавшего фонд помощи семьям полицейских щедрым взносом».**

**«Идеальный солдат – новый городской миф или секретный проект за деньги налогоплательщиков?».**

**«Система Мидаса – выдумка для новичков или математическая отмычка для джекпота? Мнения экспертов. Скандальное интервью с Лео Флавиани – владельцем игорной империи: под следствием, но с верой в Фортуну».**

**«Джаред Падалеки, автор бестселлеров, отказывается комментировать происходящее. Трагедия или беспардонный черный пиар? Скачайте первую главу «Кровавого покера» на нашем сайте бесплатно! Выскажите свое мнение в интернет-голосовании! Ваше мнение может повлиять на многое!».**

**«Тайное становится явным: Писатель заигрался со своими фантазиями. Владелица БА «Основной инстинкт» дает эксклюзивное интервью. Читайте полностью на третьей странице!».**

**«Кто вы, мистер Эклз? Чужая жизнь или куда приводят мечты: Интервью с миссис Кортез – Ван Мегерен. Золотой мальчик Дженсен Эклз – история с двойным дном. Новые подробности из первых рук! Не пропустите наш спецвыпуск! Следите за анонсами!».**

**«Метод Мойры: панацея или искусная манипуляция? По следам скандала с бюджетными средствами и опытами на людях. Кушетка Фрейда или кабинет доктора Калигари – что такое современный психоанализ и психотерапия? Троянский конь или Ящик Пандоры – нас консультирует профессор Северин».**

**«Новый хозяин казино в Атлантик-сити: Откровения после панихиды - вдова Флавиани-старшего не собирается сидеть дома и ждать у моря погоды. Этому бизнесу нужен свежий взгляд и новый курс. Женщины как топ-менеджеры казино – неотвратимое будущее или гламурные фантазии скучающих домохозяек?».**

**«Анонимный источник из палаты интенсивной терапии сообщает: состояние пациента Дженсена Эклза стабильно. Прогноз: тут нужно чудо, - говорит нейрохирург. Джаред Падалеки в категорической форме (эксклюзивно от нашего фотокорреспондента) отклонил предложение – продать права на экранизацию своего последнего бестселлера. Инсайдеры студии-мейджора упоминают семизначную сумму. На консилиум ожидают чудо-хирурга из Вены. Следите за обновлениями – только у нас вы узнаете все подробности из жизни знаменитостей. Это - не вызов! Это - только правда! Только факты и фотографии из первых рук!».**  
***  
«Иногда любовь бесконечна, а иногда – это просто боль», - что за розовые сопли. Голос, конечно, ничего, но вот слова. Что они знают о боли, жалкие обыватели, главная забота которых – перерасход по кредитке или свадьба кумира!

Боль – это то, что ждет Дженсена Эклза, или Алека Маккоя, неважно, глаза у него от перемены имени не станут менее привлекательными для него, точнее для его секретной коробки. Шедевр коллекции, если выражаться ходульными преувеличениями этих писак.

Идеальный солдат? Лапша для голодных обывателей. Жирная лапша, согласен. Но, кому нужны сейчас идеальные солдаты? Хорошая кормушка, да, но профессиональных киллеров на потоке не штампуют.

«Метод Мойры»? Бабские враки. Весь этот психоанализ - ничто против дробовика в упор или ножевой росписи без анестезии. Но Мойра, детка, ты не пожалеешь, когда мы встретимся. Правда, сначала тебя нужно найти. Но тут, думаю, сестрица поможет – в качестве компенсации за тюрягу.

Консультант Северин? Да неужели – будет интересно поболтать наедине. Особенно, если правда, что Дани-предательница теперь – его подружка-блондинка.

Падалеки – верный рыцарь? Вот и прекрасно, не нужно тратить время на разведку. Что может сделать человек, убивающий на бумаге, настоящему хитмену? Ничего стоящего упоминания в дневнике.

А пока нужно убрать все эти таблоиды с глаз долой и все продумать. Вечер будет жарким. А потом он займется поисками Мойры.

Айс «Ледоруб», освобожденный после скандально краткого пересмотра дела и с извинениями выпущенный за недостаточностью улик, развернул свою «палитру» - так выглядят чехлы для кистей у профессиональных визажистов. С той разницей, что у Айса она была сделана из выделанной кожи, и там были не кисти, а мобильный арсенал холодного оружия: от хирургического скальпеля и сапожного шила до настоящего самурайского клинка…

Дани с отвращением посмотрела на себя в зеркало – черные корни, резко контрастирующие с платиновыми прядями, отросшие концы короткой модной стрижки, которая уже некрасиво топорщилась на шее, а челка навевала мысли о гигантской болонке, если абстрагироваться от красной кожанки и ультраоблегающего мини-платья. Невеста «по каталогу» без чулок и босиком. Итальянские черные шпильки валялись возле кровати - свою роль в их освобождении они сыграли, но из-за прицельного использования в качестве оружия против одного из амбалов Лео, запихнувших их в багажник, пришли в совершенную негодность. Северин все никак не заканчивал свои секретные переговоры с каким-то боссом Атлантик-сити. Тот был то ли венгром, то ли просто кличка у него была такая – «Ласло». А пока он не договорит, парикмахера ей не видать, новой одежды тоже. Маникюр вообще погиб окончательно, пока они лихорадочно вскрывали багажник изнутри – одна радость, что помимо новехонького джипа Лео лишился двух своих «горилл». Они с Северином были не просто готовы к такому развитию событий, а еще и вовремя убрались из «горячей точки». Северин все правильно рассчитал. И все пойдет по плану. Теперь дело за малым – получить гонорар и свалить в Мексику. Или на Гавайи.

За такими красочными размышлениями она и не услышала, как скрипнула дверь. Хлопок (даже самые современные пистолеты с супер-глушителями издают звуки), и красным теперь стало все вокруг.  
***  
 **«Совершенно секретно.**  
 **После прочтения сжечь.**

**Тема: Орфей.**  
 **Кому: Арес.**  
 **От кого: Олимп.**

**В связи с провалом Гермеса и угрозой срыва операции «Титаны», приказываю дезактивировать Орфея.**

**Срок – 48 часов с момента пробуждения. Сопутствующий ущерб как потери гражданского населения допустим в связи чрезвычайной важностью и необходимостью соблюдать секретность.**

**Персея отправить в служебную командировку в Европу.**  
 **Возможные направления: Вена, Амстердам, Берлин.**

**Для прессы подготовить необходимую легенду «по мотивам». Для контрразведки – «серую» версию событий.**

**Консультации Борея закончить в течение суток. Борея изолировать до особого распоряжения. Сопутствующий ущерб предполагается.**

**Завтра в ваше распоряжение прибудет новый агент – детектив Артемида. Легенда: Диана Арчер, «чистильщик с лицензией» для Орфея.**

**Связь через день в 22.00 по Гринвичу, начиная с завтрашнего дня.**

**В случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств использовать срочный код служебной связи: Ритуалы!».**


End file.
